Way Too Crazy
by TooManyFeels
Summary: Darcy's life couldn't get any crazier, she was living with Jane, Thor and his crazy homicidal brother. Loki has been banished from Asgard and stripped of his powers as punishment for his recent crimes against earth, but will this trickster god find himself falling for a 'pathetic mortal'. And with a war between worlds brewing on the horizon, nothing will be left undamaged.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Darcy's life has just taken a turn for the crazy. Darcy is now living in a house provided by S.H.E.I.L.D with Jane, Jane's boyfriend aka fricking God of Thunder and his crazy homicidal brother. Loki has been banished from Asgard and stripped of his powers as punishment for his recent crimes against earth, but will this Trickster God find himself falling for a "pathetic" mortal. **

**SET AFTER THE EVENTS IN THE AVENGERS (:**

**Edited this chapter and put it back up :D**

"NO, NO, NO YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Darcy yelled. "No way did you agree to have a murderer in this house!" She couldn't believe this. Jane was trying to persuade her to let Loki live with them. Well Thor as well, but Thor was a good guy, and Loki was insane and killed thousands of people. He led an alien invasion against earth. What was she thinking. I mean yes Darcy herself could make stupid decisions but this was honestly taking things to far.

"Darcy, please, you should have seen Thor's face he-"

"JANE!" Darcy yelled, shaking her head. "Listen, I know you love Thor and I know this is a way of you being with him, but Loki killed thousands of people in New York, he ruined lives and he destroyed a city, you can't have him living him here"

Jane just looked at her. "Please" she begged. "Thor pleaded with me, you weren't there, and you don't know how upset he was. Loki is his brother and Thor said-"

"It doesn't matter what Thor said. Have you forgotten that Loki wanted to enslave earth and just… EUGHH I shouldn't even be arguing with you on this, it's a no brainer. YOU DON'T LIVE WITH A SUPER VILLIAN!"

"Loki doesn't have his magic anymore and S.H.I.E.L.D is going to be keeping an eye on us and they did give us this house" She said it like that made any difference. Just because he had no magic didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. He could strangle them all in their sleep or something. And S.H.E.I.L.D gave them this house to basically spy on them because they weren't trusted, because they weren't super hero's or agents.

"They didn't exactly give us this house; they put us in it so they could spy on us. I wouldn't be surprised if there were bugs all over the place" Darcy shook her head again and sat on the floor. She couldn't believe Jane was going to let a homicidal freak live with them, Thor, as she said earlier, was fine but Loki… REALLY! Loki the adopted frost giant. I mean yes, it must of sucked to find out you had been adopted and that you were another species but…

"Well it's too late now" Jane said, shifting her gaze away from Darcy and to the floor.

"WHAT?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D are dropping them round at 2"

"WHAT?" she repeated.

"Listen I'm sorry but Thor-"

"Is this all about Thor? What about me? You only just tell me this, and-" Darcy glanced at the clock. "They will be arriving in about 5 minutes!" Darcy shook her head; her anger was now being replaced with disbelief. How could Jane do this, they were like best friends and she was willing to put them in danger for love. Ok, if the roles were reversed she would probably do the same but … the roles weren't reversed. But that was hypocritical, and she was trying to get better at not being a hypocrite.

"Darcy I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight and I know I wasn't but I miss Thor so much and this way I get to be with him and-" Jane stopped mid-sentence, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Fine" Darcy said. "But if I get killed because of this, I swear to you that I'm coming back to haunt you" She shouldn't be agreeing but Jane's face was heart breaking.

"You won't end up dead, we have Thor and S.H.I.E.L.D" Jane looked at her, grabbed her hand and hauled her off of the floor. "Thank you so fricking much"

"That's ok" Darcy shook her head again. "And I sort of understand why you did it. I mean you do love Thor and if this is one of the only ways that you guys can be together then…" she trailed off and sighed.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you" she repeated as she pulled her in for a hug! "Seriously I know I owe you and-" but she was cut off by the sound of a big car pulling into the gravely drive way. "That's them" Jane whispered, a look of fear passing over her face.

"Oh don't you dare get cold feet, you made your bed and now you have to lie in it" Darcy sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "Let's go meet our doom"

"It won't be our doom" Jane said smiling, but she didn't seem too sure on that.

Jane opened the door before they had the chance to knock. Four shield agents stood outside surrounding a bedraggled Loki and an over enthusiastic Thor. "Jane" he bellowed, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Thor" she squealed as he scooped her up in a hug. They whispered a few things to each other before sharing a passionate kiss.

Darcy glanced at the agents. Two of them looked unfazed, but one was watching Jane and Thor with a hint of jealousy in his eye and the last one was glaring at Loki with so much hate and it was obvious he wanted to kill him right there, but she couldn't blame him. If it wasn't for Thor or Jane or probably murder charges Darcy would kill him herself. Loki killed so many people and all those lives that were ruined, childless parents, orphans, shattered families and broken hearts, all that came from one man and he was standing right in front of her. She looked at Loki. He was shooting a death glare at Jane and Thor. Loki was tall, but he didn't look as scary as she imagined he would. He had shadows under his eyes and he was deathly pale. He looked like he had just gotten out of prison, which she supposed he had. She internally shuddered as she imagined an Asgardian prison; she wouldn't be surprised if torture was involved, especially by the look of him. He was wearing some sort of asgardian outfit. Jane and Thor finally untangled themselves and Darcy looked away from Loki.

"Darcy" Thor said as he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here"

There were many things she could say to him right there. But none of them were very nice and most of them included a string of swear words so she stuck with "That's ok"

"Someone on patrol will be back later to check on things" A shield agent said, butting in. He gave Jane, Thor and Darcy a nod. He ignored Loki completely. Then all four of the agents climbed into the black jeep and they drove off down the road.

"Loki" Thor said, his smile was strained. "Meet Jane and Darcy" Loki just glared at all of them. Darcy had the sudden urge to laugh. Seriously she was about to be living with a super hero and a super villain. Her life had just turned into a movie; all she needed now was some awesome background music.

Jane walked in the house and she followed. Loki stepped in and he looked around with disgust and he muttered something under his breath along the lines of 'pathetic mortals' and their 'pathetic homes'. But Thor had the opposite reaction. He walked in and beamed at his surroundings.

"What a wonderful place they live in brother"

"I am not your brother" Loki hissed. "Call me that again and you will pay for it with your life"

Before Thor could respond Darcy said with false cheerfulness. "How lovely, and now I'm going to get ready for my date, before we all end up splattered on the walls" Darcy gave a purposely over enthusiastic grin to all of them and then started for the door. But she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Now?" Jane questioned. "Seriously, you're going to go get ready now?"

"Why do I need to be here?" she asked. "I need to get ready; you know i have another date with Sam tonight"

"Darcy, please. I'm not stopping your date with Sam but you don't need to get ready now. You have hours" Jane looked at her pleadingly.

"I don't have hours, we are going to his nans for dinner" Darcy looked at Jane's pleading face and she realized she could just leave yet. She would have to go get ready later. "Fine" Darcy said turning around. "Who wants a drink?"

Darcy went into the kitchen and poured four glasses of coke with ice and brought them into the front room. Jane and Thor were stood in the hallway talking to each other about god knows what. She set the cokes down on the table and Loki looked at them warily.

She had the sudden urge to laugh again. She really needed background music. "What?" she asked raising her eye brows. "I didn't poison them" Although she wished she could of.

"How do I know that, I have no magic to check and many want me dead" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Of course people want you dead, and no matter how much I wish I could poison you, I can't because I have no poison."

"Ah" he said. "That means you wish me dead as well?" He smirked.

"Well duh" she said. "and like you just said. Many want you dead, so you better watch out"

"Was that a threat?" he asked, his eyes flashing with anger. But she showed no fear.

"Actually no, it wasn't a threat, I was just saying, that since you are mortal-"

"Do not call me mortal. Mortals are pathetic and weak; I am none of those things" he stepped towards her. But again she showed no fear what so ever, she honestly couldn't be bothered. He looked disappointed at her lack of fright though.

"Mortals are not pathetic and weak. And yes you are a mortal. No magic equals mortal. And as I was saying, as you are mortal don't get yourself killed. Because then Thor would be mopey and if Thor was mopey then Jane will be mopey and I can't stand a mopey Jane." She picked up her own coke, took a sip and headed off to her room to get ready. By the look of things, Loki obviously liked a reaction, so no matter what, she wouldn't give him one. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all; she could get Jane involved and they could play the game 'How much can you annoy the Mortal God without getting killed.'

**THIS WAS AWFUL. I'm so sorry D: But I posted it anyway aha. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes, me and grammar are not on good terms aha ;D  
ANYWAY! Please review if you liked it. If no one likes it I probably won't post anymore of it.**

**Anyway I love Loki if you haven't guessed, and I like Loki/Darcy ;D **

**And if anyone did like this story YOU RULE! LOKI SHALL NOT KILL YOU ;D **

**Till the next time (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just noticed a mistake so I just changed a few minor spelling errors and put it back up. **

One month later

It had been about a month since Thor and Loki moved in. Unfortunately Jane refused to take part in her game of 'How much can you annoy the Mortal God without getting killed' and Jane made Darcy promise not to play it herself. And for Jane's sake she didn't play it…much. Every now and then she would purposely try to press his buttons, only small things though, she still had a load of things she wanted to do before she died. Darcy wasn't horrid to him, for Thor's sake but she wasn't exactly nice, why should she be. And besides he wasn't exactly nice to any of them. He mostly just sulked in his room and only came out for food and stuff. Hopefully he wasn't plotting a world take over again.

But one brilliant thing about Thor and Loki living here was she had met the Avengers; Tony Stark was one of the funniest people she had ever met. And Bruce, he was really nice, she still couldn't understand why some people were afraid of him, yes she knew the Hulk was one angry destroying thing, but still they were basically two separate people. And Steve was a little behind on things in the world but he was one of the nicest people she had met as well. And her and Natasha had been shopping together and they were pretty much friends and Clint, well she was still trying to find out what happened in Budapest but he just would spill.

At the moment Darcy was lying on her bed, thinking about her life. To be honest the weirdest thing about all of this was her life hadn't actually changed all that much. In fact one of the most dramatic things that had actually happened in the last month was that she had broken up with Sam because it wasn't working out. A month ago she thought her life was going to be like a movie, well it definitely wasn't and if it was, it was the most boring movie in the world.

"DARCY" Jane yelled breaking her internal life analysis.

"WHAT?"

"FOOD" Was all she yelled back. Darcy hauled herself up off the bed and padded bare foot into the kitchen.

"What we having chef?" she asked as she poured herself a drink.

"Pasta" Jane smiled as Thor walked in; he moved to Jane's side and gave her a seemingly never-ending kiss.

"Jeeze, get a room" she said as she threw a napkin their way. Thor broke the kiss and caught the napkin with ease and put it on the counter top.

"Darcy can you get Loki?" Thor asked.

Darcy sighed. "Fine" she got up and walked to Loki's room. She knocked and waited.

"Yes" came a muffled reply from the other side. Darcy opened the door.

"Pasta is done"

Loki grimaced at her words. "Not pasta, again" he rubbed his fingers on his temple. "I cannot stand this pathetic mortal food"

She sighed loudly "I am seriously getting tired of you calling everything 'pathetic' just because it's mortal. Mortals are not pathetic, and you wouldn't have to have mortal food if you didn't try and destroy earth in the first place."

"I did not try and destroy earth, I merely wanted to rule and enslave it" he said matter of factly.

"Ok that is even worse"

"How is that worse?"

"It just would be!" she sighed and shook her head.

"Do you always have to sigh?" he questioned. "It is terribly annoying; one might think you didn't want me here"

"Yes, I do have too" Darcy thought for a second. "I have an idea. If you stop calling everything pathetic and mortal, I will stop sighing."

Loki opened his mouth, but closed it again. He thought for a moment. "Deal" he said.

"What?" Why on earth was he agreeing with this?

"But, you also have to be nice to me" he tilted his head sideways as he waited for her response.

"Why do I have to be nice to you? I'm not exactly nasty to you"

"No, but you are not exactly kind and welcoming either"

"You tried to enslave us all!" she said aspirated. "You disrupt our lives and…" she trailed off. It was pretty self-explanatory why she wasn't kind and welcoming to him.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

"We do not have a deal." Darcy said. No way was she getting into a weird deal with the god of mischief.

"Ok" Loki paused and thought for a second. "We have to be nice to each other. No horrid comments"

"Why are you doing this?" Darcy asked warily.

"Because it will confuse Thor, it will also make him wary."

"I should not be doing this, but" she paused and thought. It would be fun to freak Jane and Thor out. And it would be fun to see Loki struggle with being nice, well why not. "Deal" she said.

"It is done" They walked to the kitchen and Loki held the door open for her. It had officially started.

"Thank you" she said. Thor and Jane looked up, eyes wide. Thor opened his mouth but closed it again. The pasta was on the table and Darcy sat down and so did Loki. They all started eating silently. Out the corner of Darcy's eye she saw Jane give Thor a strange look. Yup this was definitely fun.

**Thank you to all those that followed this story and to the few of you that reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**I know this story is rubbish but I was bored so I started it and…yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE!**

**Till the next time BYE! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter isn't as long as the previous ones and its more of a filler chapter ****BUT**** the next chapter will be long longer ;D (Also some ****plot twists**** will be coming later on in the story... I have some idea's (:**

"Sooo" Jane said as they sat watching TV. The programme they were watching was some weird crappy documentary thing about jelly fish in the deep of the oceans, it was the only thing on and it was the most boring thing Darcy had ever seen. And some of the jelly fish were so freaky looking; they looked like aliens or something straight out of a horror movie.

"Sooo?" Darcy repeated, waiting for her to continue.

Jane opened her mouth but closed it again looking unsure. "Never mind" she muttered. Darcy knew that she wanted to ask why Loki was being so nice to her, and why she was being so nice to him. Thor had nearly asked her a few times but every time he started to ask he would close his mouth and shake his head and wander off somewhere. This was one of the funniest things she had ever done, Thor and Jane were so confused, and they wanted to ask what was going on between the two of them but they never did.  
To be honest she was quite enjoying it, and it was nice not to have Loki calling her pathetic mortal all the time. A few times he had almost said something horrid to her in front of Thor and Jane but he always clenched his fists smiled, said a complement to her and walked off muttering to himself something along the lines of 'I should not of suggested this', which obviously only confused Thor and Jane even more.

"Are you sure that this is the only thing on, other than politics?" Darcy asked, in pure desperation, even though she knew the answer.

"I'm afraid it is" Jane grimaced. "But I tell you, I don't think I can watch another minute of these jelly fish"

"What in all Valhalla are those?" Thor questioned as he walked into the room and looked at the screen. While Jane was explaining to him Darcy got up and wandered down the hallway to her room, she was going to find a book to read, because she seriously couldn't take any more of those freaky jelly fish. Outside her door she bumped into Loki.

"Do you ever not wear Asgardian clothes?" she asked, looking at his outfit.

"Hello to you too and no, I prefer my own clothing, Midgardian clothing is path-" but he stopped before he finished. He furrowed his brow and cleared his throat innocently. "I do not like Midgardian clothing" he amended.

Darcy shook her head. "You almost said pathetic"

"I do not know what you mean" Loki gave an innocent expression.

"Anyway" Darcy said changing the subject "Jane almost asked what was going on again back there"

"Almost, meaning she didn't go through with her question?"

_Obviously, what else would it mean? _Darcy thought to herself. But she couldn't say that so she stuck with "Yup" She smacked her lips together on the P to make a popping sound. Loki smiled, and not one of the evil plotting smiles she was used to, it was a proper genuine smile.

"Thor also was going to confront me just now, but he said the first two words and then he wandered off"

"Huh" Darcy remarked. "Are they really too nice ask us? Or too confused or whatever?"

"Or to afraid" Loki stated. "Jane may think that I have, as you say, brain washed you"

"You have no magic, how would you have brainwashed me, unless you can hypnotize people which was be fucking awesome if you could, or scary … I suppose, depending on the way you look at it."

"I do not know how to hypnotize people, although it does sound interesting"

"No, no, no" Darcy shook her head quickly "No way should you look up hypnotism. Although I think you have to be a certain type of person to fall for it but still, no" She should not of mentioned that, the last thing they needed was Loki trying to hypnotize people into forming an army and him trying to enslave earth again.

"What?" he raised his eyebrow "do you really think that I would try hypnotism to try and take over Midgard?"

"Yes that was actually exactly what I was thinking, how do I know what you could be plotting. And its earth not Midgard. I mean Midgard sounds like some sort of sausage"

He looked at her for a second or two before he said "It could only be you who thinks Midgard would be an ideal name for something that you eat, and I am not plotting anything, considering how badly my last attempt failed, I shall not be trying it again anytime soon"

"Well it would be a good name for food. And if you do go back into 'mass takeover' please, leave me out of it, fighting sounds like too much effort."

"Fine, I shall promise you, if I restart my plans to enslave 'earth' then I will leave you out of it."

"Well cheers…wait, I don't want to be like the only un-brainwashed person on earth, I mean that would almost be as bad as being a lone survivor of a zombie apocalypse."

"You are extremely complicated, would you like to be brain washed or not?" he asked.

"Mmm" she thought. "Ask me again at the time, I'm sure I will be able to answer you then" she said before grinning and walking into her room. As the door shut behind her Loki shook his head and actually smiled again.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS AND STUFF, HONESTLY EACH EMAIL HAS MADE MY DAY. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Considering that this was a crappish story I started randomly its actually gone down better than I thought.**

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IF YOU DO LOKI WILL HUG YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Anyway, some of the next chapter will be in ****Loki's point of view. ****You will get to see what he is thinking about Darcy ;D Also as I said at the top of the page… some plot twists shall be coming soon. I have an idea in mind MWHAHAHAHA.**

**Also to ****SAINTIXE56**** who reviewed, yes you can switch the virtual cookie for a ****v****irtual Belgian chocolate ;D **

**Till the next time guys ;D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Loki's Point of View**

_These mortals are pathetic. _Loki thought for the fifth time that day. Since he could not say it out loud anymore because of the ridiculous deal he had made with Darcy, he had taken to thinking it as much as he could instead. Not that he had any obligation to keep a deal with anyone, let alone a mortal, but because of Thor, he would keep this deal. And he hated to admit it, but this 'game' he and Darcy were playing was fun. Everyday Thor grew more impatient to know why he was being so kind, but he would never ask. On many occasions Thor had almost confronted him, but he had always walked off before completing his train of thought.

Being stranded on Midgard and being without his magic he could not cause much mischief, so he cherished any opportunity to cause some, even if it just affected Thor and the idiotic mortal, Jane. At the moment said mortal was curled up beside Thor on the sofa. Loki was sat on the other sofa trying to focus on the television and the movie with a ridiculous plot line. A mammoth, a sloth and a Saber-toothed tiger trying to return a mortal baby to its 'heard'.

"I have finally thought of who you two remind me of" Darcy announced loudly as she walked into the room. She was pointing at Thor and Jane.

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Tarzan and Jane, and it's even better cause your name is Jane" she replied, as she jumped onto the other end of the sofa.

"What?" Jane questioned. "Seriously?"

"Who are Tarzan and Jane?" Thor asked quietly.

"Characters from a book, the book was later turned into many different film adaptions until it was turned into a Disney film" Jane explained.

"You guys seriously remind me of them" she paused then continued "I would obviously be the professor, with all his nuttiness" she then turned to Loki and said grimly "you would sooo be Clayton"

"Pray tell, who is this Clayton?" he asked in a bored voice, but in truth, he was honestly curious, he would never admit that though.

"He is the guy who tries to capture all the gorillas" she shook her head and looked towards the television screen. "Oooh Ice Age, I love this film."  
A man who tries to capture all the gorillas, what in all of Valhalla was she talking about. Midgard was indeed a strange place, maybe he did not want to rule such a place after all. While being on Midgard he had already heard of many strange things, for example a film called ratatouille, it was about a cooking rat. He looked to his left to see Darcy taking her glasses off and cleaning them on her shirt.

"What lovely glasses you have Darcy" he said with as much kindness as possible. Thor's head snapped up quickly and he studied him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Loki questioned. Beside him, Darcy covered a giggle with a cough.

"Nothing" Thor said slowly. Thor looked at Jane and they gave each other the same look they had been sharing for weeks now, one of utter confusion and cluelessness.

"Something wrong?" Darcy asked them both, with an expression of her own faked confusion and curiosity. Loki must admit Darcy was a good actress when she wanted to be. The confusion on her face looked very real. Jane turned and stared at her incredulously. Loki had to hold in a laugh, he hadn't felt the urge to laugh genuinely for a while, and the one time he did, he couldn't.

"No, nothing" Jane replied as she turned her concentration back to the movie called Ice Age. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw Darcy bit her lip to hold back another laugh.

After ten minutes or so Darcy broke the silence as she stood up "Well no matter how much I love Ice Age, I'm going for a walk because i need air"

"Pick up some milk" Jane said.

"Yes sir" Darcy saluted. "Anything else?"

"A world free of adverts" Jane sighed as she stared at the commercial playing on the television.

"I wish" Darcy muttered as she shook her hair out of face and started towards the door.

"Take care" Loki called after her. All he heard in reply was hysterical laughter until the door shut.

"They are definitely scheming" Loki heard Thor whisper as quietly as he could to Jane, which wasn't actually all that quiet. "And by the sound of her laughter, I think Darcy has gone insane." Jane just burst out laughing.

**Darcy's Point of View**

The deal with Loki was so hilarious. Loki actually complemented her on her glasses. I mean, HER GLASSES. Soon it would be on her fingers or her nail cuticles or something strange and ridiculous like that. Darcy hated to admit it but Loki wasn't entirely that bad when he wasn't trying to enslave or destroy things, although she doubted he would be the same if he still had his magic. The only reason S.H.E.I.L.D left them mostly alone was because he was pretty much powerless, and of course because of Thor. Darcy was so relieved that S.H.E.I.L.D wasn't all that concerned because she didn't think she would be able to handle agents popping round every now and then… but saying that, one of the agents named Alistair was one hot guy, not as hot as Loki though.

"Shit, I did NOT just think that" Darcy muttered to herself. Actually never mind … she DID just think that and it was true. Loki was hot, I mean kind of scary but still…hot. She was single, why couldn't she think that. Because he was a killer, that's why. But that didn't stop him from being eye candy. She sighed in utter frustration with herself, she was internally arguing with herself, again. It happened a lot, but a lot more recently. Darcy was so busy thinking, that she didn't notice the post in front of her until it was too late. She smacked straight into it. "FUCK, that's gonna bruise' she muttered quietly as she rubbed her forehead.

Darcy walked to the shop and got the milk for Jane as quickly as she could, she had a bad headache forming and because of that she decided not to go for her walk. Stupid post!

As she walked in the door of the house she called out "I have the milk, a bruise, a headache and maybe concussion but alas I could do nothing about commercials"

"A bruise, a headache and concussion?" Jane questioned worriedly, coming out of the front room to see her.

"Yup' she replied, smacking her lips together on the P for emphasis.

"How?"

"I walked into a post" she smiled. "I am so unbelievably clever, am I not?"

"You are" Jane laughed before walking back into where she came from.

Darcy walked into the kitchen to put the milk away. Loki was stood pouring himself a drink, which was really unusual because he usually made other people do it for him. Thor must have refused this time.

"I heard something about concussion, are you alright?" He asked.

"Wow, there is no one else around and you actually sound concerned" she commented.

"Maybe I am concerned"

"Huh" she shook her head as she rummaged around in the drawer for some pain killers. "Concerned about a 'mortal'?" she said questioningly.

"Well, for a mortal you are not that bad". He said casually. Darcy's heart gave a stutter at his words and she opened her mouth to reply but words failed her, so she just continued rummaging in the drawer.

"TA DAH" She proclaimed loudly as she held up the little box of tablets. Darcy went to the cupboard and got a glass and filled it with water.

"How did you come upon your injury?"

"I walked into a post"

Loki actually laughed and it was genuine, damn he had a nice laugh. Holy shit Darcy, you did not think that. You are NOT developing a slight crush on this guy, well this trickster God. Thinking he was hot, she could deal with, but this was a ginormous NO. "You walked into a post" he repeated amused.

"Yup, I need to start paying attention to my surroundings, instead of thinking too much"

"I think that would be wise" he stated.

"So do I" she replied. "But I doubt that will happen, I have always thought too much and I always will, but I never think about the decisions I make until it's too late. It's just one of the perks of being Darcy."

"I am sure you cannot be as bad as me in not thinking through decisions"

"I'm not going to deny that" she replied.

"I didn't have any doubt that you would" He pointed out. In this second Loki suddenly seemed different. He seemed nicer and like a normal person and not some God bent on destruction, there was no one else and around and he seemed to be coming out of his sarcastic, mischievous shell.

"Why?" Darcy suddenly asked, taking advantage of his unusual mood. "Why did you want to take over earth, I mean, as a native of this planet I am admitting that it can be an awful place." She didn't think he would answer, or if he did she thought he would make it sarcastic but she was wrong.

"I wanted to be adored. I wanted to be better than Thor. And the tesseracts power allowed me to do so. I wanted-" he paused before he continued. "I don't know what I wanted" He stopped suddenly, aware that he was speaking his thoughts. "Why am I telling you this?" he snapped.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure" she answered honestly. "Maybe you needed to talk about it" she suggested.

"I am a god, I do not need counselling!" He snapped loudly, suddenly angry.

"Dude chill" Darcy raised her hands. And Loki took a breath.

"I am sorry. Forget you heard any of that" he said before turning away and walking quickly out of the kitchen to his room.

"What actually just happened?" she asked out loud to herself before walking down the hall to her own room.

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**AND IM SO SORRY…I'm seriously sorry for how crap that was! And I CAN'T write Loki's point of view at all. D: **

**And I have no idea why Loki was suddenly in a truth telling mood. **

**Anyway here is another chapter, thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews. :D**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! **

**Please review and get a tub of virtual ice cream (whatever flavour you like :D)**

**(And the reason that Darcy walked into a post, was that I walked into a post a few days ago :D I was on the phone and BOOM!) Ahaha :D**

**Peace out guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5

After the weird truth tell with Loki that happened yesterday, Darcy was still thinking about it. He said he didn't know what he wanted. Ugh, she should stop thinking about it because the more she thought about it the more sorry she felt for him. And she couldn't feel sorry for him; she should feel sorry for the families who lost loved ones when he destroyed New York, and stuff like that, NOT HIM!

"Now, don't think about it again!" Darcy ordered herself sternly.

"Don't think about what again?" Jane asked, coming into the kitchen, and getting a glass from the cupboard.

"Doesn't matter" Darcy replied truthfully, because it was true, it didn't matter. But she really had to stop talking to herself out loud; talking out loud was going to start getting her into really awkward situations.

"Sam rang this morning, when you were asleep"

"What!"

"Yup, I said you were still in bed. He asked me to wake you up but I said no because he was ringing at a stupid hour, then he quickly said bye and hung up"

"Oh, what do you think he wants?" I mean they were both on good terms when they broke up, they mutually thought it wasn't going anywhere, but it wasn't like they were friends exactly, they were more acquaintances with history, so he wouldn't be ringing just for a chat.

"How am I meant to know" Jane paused. "But it did seem like he really wanted to talk to you." She paused again; almost hesitant to say what she was thinking. "You're gonna think that I'm mad but he sounded scared, he sounded really scared."

"Oh" was all Darcy could say. Sam didn't scare easily, she had seen him face a gang of five guys with knives and he was only a little bit shaken after. "Do you think I should call him?"

"Yeah I do, but it's probably nothing and he was just ringing because he has something of yours at his place still or something like that" Jane smiled, trying to reassure her, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"What is wrong?" Thor asked concerned as he walked into the kitchen and put his arm round Jane.

"Nothing" Jane and Darcy said in unison. But Thor just narrowed his eyes and looked at them both.

"Darcy's ex rang earlier and he sounded scared, like I said to Darcy, it's probably nothing but it's just what it sounded like"

"I'll go ring him" Darcy said. She walked down the hall and retrieved her phone from her nightstand in her room. On the way out she was so focused on her phone that she bumped into Loki. "Sorry" she said absentmindedly, as she continued down the hall. She typed in his number and pressed the dial button. It just rang and rang and rang. "Pick up, pick up, pick up" she prayed. There was no answer so she dialled again. And again. She rang his cell phone three times as well, but still nothing.

"No answer?" Jane questioned.

"No" She replied. She was starting to worry about Sam now. He always had his phone on him. He was one of those people who always had it turned on and always had credit because he said he couldn't live without. "I'm going round to his" She got up and grabbed her jacket. "I don't care if it turns out to be nothing, I just want to check, I have a weird bad feeling."

"So do I" Jane commented worriedly. "Wait for me" she said picking up her own jacket from the arm of the chair.

"You are not going without me" Thor interjected.

"What is going on?" Loki asked from the corner of the room.

Darcy completely ignored Loki and said. "Guys seriously you don't need to come, it's probably going to turn out that he didn't hear his phone and that he only rang because I left something at his" she turned to Jane "You don't have to come"

"I should not have to ask again, but I will, what is happening?" Loki demanded impatiently.

"Darcy's ex-lover is not answering his communications device and when Jane spoke to him earlier he sounded frightened." Thor explained quickly, keeping a hand on Jane's arm as if to stop her running out the door.

"How is that a cause of concern? You said ex-lover."

"It's a cause of concern because I have a bad feeling, and usually when I have a bad feeling, shit goes down, so I'm off." Darcy interjected. She was telling the truth, whenever she had a bad feeling, bad things did happen. She remembered a time when she had a bad feeling about her grandma so she popped round to see her and she had passed away. And the time when she knew something was wrong when she and Sam were walking back from watching a film and then the five guys with knives turned up. And the time when she was in the car with a few friends and they crashed (no one was majorly hurt though). The list could go on and on. Call her stupid, call her crazy, she didn't care, it was human nature to have a bad feeling, she had seen it somewhere. "And when or if it turns out to be nothing then we can all laugh about it later" she added.

"You are not going without me" Jane butted in. "What if it turns out to be something and you're there alone?"

"Then I will have to handle myself" Darcy said. "We are wasting time. Jane you are not coming, if you come, then Thor will come. And if Sam is there, things will be weird. So just no"

"Loki you shall accompany Darcy" Thor said in a voice of authority.

"What?" Darcy and Jane spluttered in unison.

"I shall not" Loki countermanded.

"You shall, you will be able to protect Darcy if, as she says 'shit goes down'" Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki. Loki just glared. And she thought again that Loki's glare was seriously terrifying.

"Wow, if looks could kill" Darcy commented. "Any way I have wasted way too much time" She headed for the door and she heard footsteps behind her. She knew without a doubt that it was Loki by the fact that the footsteps sound like those of a stroppy teenager. And despite the situation, she wanted to laugh.

* * *

When they arrived at Sam's house, Darcy knew instantly that something was wrong. And apparently so did Loki because as soon as they climbed out of the car he said "Be careful, something is not right"

"Sam?" she called out questioningly as they approached the door, which was subtly open. "Are you there?" she knew he wasn't, but she was going to try anyway. She placed her hand on the door and pushed gently. Inside the house it was a mess. The sofa was turned upside down and the table was on its side. Paper and books from the shelf were strewn all across the floor. "Shit" she muttered. She started to walk in, but Loki put his arm in front of her.

"Perhaps I should go first" he said quickly before entering, he checked every room while she waited outside. When he came back he handed her some folded paper, with her name written on it. She looked at it questioningly, before unfolding it.

_Darcy._

_We know who you're living with and we want him! He should be punished for what he did! You know it, I know it, we all know it!_

_Hand Loki over and you can have your precious Sam back._

_Call this number when you're ready … 614-289-1128. Don't even bother trying to track it!_

_Don't try finding us, or bad things will happen. Trust us!_

The paper in front of her hands was shaking rapidly and she couldn't figure out why at first, but then she realized it was because of her. Her hands were having a spaz attack. She half fell, half sat on the floor.

"Ring Thor" Loki commanded. Darcy wanted to snap at him telling him not to order her around. But now was really not the time and he was right. She needed to ring Thor. She dialled Jane's number and she picked up on the first ring. Loki held out his hand and Darcy gave the phone to him.

"Put Thor on" was all he said into the phone, from what Darcy could hear, Jane did just that. Loki explained, and answered a few of Thor's questions. In the end Darcy stopped listening. Sam was missing and it was because of her, well because of Loki but still, it was her fault because she was living with him. S.H.E.I.L.D had not told a soul that Loki was on earth, and they said all their agents were trustworthy. Yeah right. Oh god Sam, what if they had hurt him, oh god. She couldn't do this, she desperately wanted to keep things together, especially in front of Loki but she didn't think she could. Correction, she knew she couldn't. She could feel her eyes stinging and the dribble of tears leaking down her cheeks. "I'm sorry" Loki said to her, she looked up and noticed he was no longer on the phone. He handed it back to her. "What I want to know is how they know where I'm staying"

"I would say that S.H.E.I.L.D has some untrustworthy agents" Her voice shook but it didn't break and she was glad at that. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. She was about to get up, when he sat down on the floor next to her. "Sitting on the floor?" she questioned. "Isn't that like beneath you or something?"

"Usually" he said. "But this is mostly my fault, they want me and with good reason." He looked her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry" he said again. He strangely placed a hand on her shoulder, she could tell it was meant to be comforting, and it was, sort of. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Mortal contact, even further beneath you, right?"

"It should be, I am the God of Mischief" he said it as though he were trying to convince himself. Yet he still didn't remove his hand, he seemed to have forgotten about it. "We should go, Thor is waiting. They would have contacted S.H.E.I.L.D by now." He stood up, and he offered her his hand to help her up. She took it and she got to her feel.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked "I'm not complaining though" she added quickly.

"I don't know" he said. "And that is the truth" and she could tell that it was the truth. Maybe Loki was changing. Her legs shook underneath her again. She took a huge deep breath, and then exhaled.

"God, I'm a mess" she said more to herself.

"No, you are shaken, there is a difference" he corrected her.

**Sorry that sucked D: D:**

**I honestly have no clue why Sam has been kidnapped. It just happened. Well here is your plot twist everyone :D ALSO LOKI IS CHANGING EVERYONE! I promise, Loki and Darcy will be get a lot closer soon. But I didn't want to do it too fast because that is not how I think things would go down aha.**

**Anyway you guys are all great for your reviews follows and favourites! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm sorry if you don't like the weird twist. If you don't, I can go back and change it ahaha.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GET A LOKI HUG :D**

**Till the next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do not investigate it alone" Nick Fury repeated for like the fourteenth time. "Do you understand? We will deal with it" He looked straight at Darcy again. "We are sure we can track the number without being noticed"

"Hey, why are you looking solely at me, again? And if you are noticed Sam will probably be killed so I don't trust you, to you one life is probably disposable" Darcy said. At that moment in time, everyone was sat round a big table at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters discussing the problem at hand. And by everyone she meant Jane, Thor, Loki, Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha and Bruce and Nick Fury and a couple of well-armed agents. She didn't quite get why the agents were there, it's not like they were needed in a room full of super heroes. As you could guess, things were extremely awkward and the atmosphere was crackling with tension. Loki in a room with the avengers, not the greatest situation.

"Because, I do not trust you not to get you self in trouble or killed when you go wandering off in search of the culprit on your own. And we will not be noticed. And im sorry Darcy but sometimes the need of the many outweigh the need of the few."

Darcy had no answer for that. It was true; she shouldn't be trusted not to go after these guys alone. She wanted to, she really wanted to and she knew she would, but she wasn't about to tell him that. He would have her permanently guarded or something. She looked around the table and everyone was looking at her, it was obvious they all knew she would go off looking on her own anyway. And she would because no way was she relying on S.H.E.I.L.D. And Sam was not disposable. Not now, not ever!

"She won't go off on her own" Jane butted in. "I won't let her"

"Nor I" Thor commented.

"There, see" Darcy said "These guys will keep me in line" She smiled, as innocently as possible, Fury didn't believe it, not for one second but there wasn't much he could do. Just because Jane and Thor said they wouldn't let her didn't mean she wouldn't. She was sure she could get past them somehow. Darcy wasn't about to wait around for S.H.E.I.L.D to do anything, sure they had the technology for it and the man power but never wait for someone else to do something when you can do it yourself.

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to try it anyway?" Fury asked sarcastically.

"Because she will" Tony contributed. "If I was her, I would be out there right now. I bet any of us would be. I mean at one point she loved this guy so she isn't gonna sit and do nothing" Tony made a good argument but she wouldn't go as far as saying she loved Sam but that didn't make much difference, she more loved him as a brother… well she used to, obviously since the breakup thing were more awkward so they were acquaintances more than anything else.

Fury let out a loud sigh. "This meeting is dismissed; let's all just hope that Miss Lewis doesn't get killed. I don't need the paperwork"

"Charming" Darcy replied. But she could see where he was coming from, paper work sucked. Fury shook his head at her, stood up and walked out of the door.

"Darcy, you must not go off in search of these men, it would be stupid." Steve tried to persuade her.

"I won't" she lied.

Before Steve could respond Loki muttered "Learn to lie better, it's embarrassing"

"What's the point, everyone knows I will try anyway" she replied. It was funny, she was in a room with the world's mightiest hero's and no one was really trying to make an effort to stop her. Perhaps they thought she would chicken out. Or they all knew they would do the same in her position. Of course they were hero's but the point still stood.

"Sorry but these guys have some pain coming their way, and I would like to be the one to inflict it" She added, standing up. Again, no one really objected. These guys were the best.

"You know, if I was judging on looks alone, I really wouldn't expect you to say something like that" Tony shook his head and added. "It's kind of scary"

Darcy winked at him. "Never judge a book by its cover" She picked up her jacket from the back of her chair. "Catch you guys later"

"Darcy, perhaps you should stay-" Jane started. Jane would be the one who would try anything to stop her. Thor she could get around with a box of pop tarts or ice cream for distraction.

"No, I won't go looking right at this second. I'm not stupid, I need a plan first" She tried to convince her. "Anyway, lovely meeting we had, bye" she called as she exited the room. She heard various 'byes' called back to her as the door shut. She left the S.H.E.I.L.D facility and got in the same car that brought her there. A plain looking agent was in the driver's seat. It was nice being in a secret service because they had cars to take you to and from the building, it made you feel special. Although she always got in the back because it was weird riding shotgun with some random dude. Just then the opposite door opened and Loki climbed in, she looked at him questioningly.

"What?" He asked. "Do you really expect me to stay in a room with them? I think even your company is better than that"

"Did you just say 'even my company' so my company is only just better than spending time with a load of people who hate you and tried to kill you? What happened to 'I wasn't that bad for a mortal' or whatever you said?" The car started down the road and the agent in the front looked extremely uncomfortable with the arrival of Loki, so he switched the radio on, to cover up their chatter. Loki looked very annoyed with the addition of the radio. But they couldn't talk anymore; she didn't want to scare the driver too much. Although that would be fun.

* * *

When the car pulled up in front of the house she said a quick thanks to the uncomfortable driver and unlocked the door. She walked straight to the kitchen and put the kettle on to make some coffee.

"Before our conversation was rudely interrupted by that ridiculous, so called music. I was going to say, no your company is overall not that bad." He said while leaning against the counter.

"Way to be harsh on our music, not all of it is that bad, and secondly do I beat Jane's company?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes, your company is much better than hers"

"Woo" she fist punched the air. "That's something" She got a mug out of the cupboard.

"Glad, I could be a cause of celebration, although I am not sure why it was a cause of celebration"

"Well anything is better than 'pathetic mortal' so I consider being 'better than Jane' and 'overall not that bad' as achievements"

Loki nodded "I would suppose you also beat Thor's company"

"Yes" she said before she thought about that. "Actually no, because that would kill Thor"

"And that matters why?"

"Because he has been nothing but nice to you, despite what you have done."

"You would not think you were the same person who mere minutes ago was talking about wanting to inflict pain on people"

"Well they have Sam and they are fucking evil, so it's different"

"I would be considered evil, do you want to inflict pain on me?" he asked. He looked as if he wanted the answer. It wasn't just a stupid filling question for him, he really wanted to know. So she decided to answer truthfully.

"Hmm when you first got here one hundred percent yes, now, not so much, and that is coming from an honest Darcy"

"Thank you" he said in reply which took her by complete surprise. And it must have shown on her face because his next words were. "Can't I respect honestly?"

"Everyone respects honesty" then she thought back on her words. "Actually scrap that, most people respect honestly"

"Why do I always find myself wanting to tell you things?" he said. She didn't even think he meant to say it out loud but she answered anyway.

"Because I'm awesome and trustworthy" He let out a huge sigh but did not answer. "Well, you're not disagreeing are you?"

He pondered her words but he didn't seem to have a real reply so he settled for "Maybe"

"Well maybe is better than no" she winked. Darcy knew she should distance herself from Loki because she was falling for him, hard. I mean he was so complex but also fun and yes ok a murderer but nobody's perfect. And the way he was leaning against that counter was fucking sexy and it made her feel weak at the knees and she had to stop herself from thinking things she should not be thinking about the god of mischief.

"You always try to be positive" he commented. "How?"

"I never used to be, i went through a rough patch when I was younger, but when I got over that I decided 'fuck life, and be happy"

"What a colourful motto"

"Yup, also Hakuna Matata" At that he just looked questioningly at her. Of course he had no idea what she was on about. "Remind me to make sure you watch the Lion King" she added before she started singing Hukana Matata.

"One thing I could add is, your company is much more entertaining than anyone else's"

"Maybe that's because I'm not looking at you like I want to kill you"

"Very possible" he paused before continuing, "That and you are nice, so do not get yourself killed by going after Sam, life wouldn't quite be the same living on Midgard if you were not here to entertain. It would probably sadden me if you were dead, as you are one of the few people I do not feel the urge to kill" Darcy could tell that it took a hell of a lot for him to say that. It took her back as well. Truthful Loki was nice and it made her fall harder. Damn it Loki stop making me want to take your clothes off, she thought to herself.

"Thanks" She thought for a second. "I guess that is the best real complements you can get from a god, and I'm glad you don't want to kill me. It makes me much more comfortable"

"It probably is" he answered her. "But it was very truthful, and that does not happen often"

"I gathered it didn't happen often, but it should. This you is much nicer than the destroying New York you"

"I am not so sure" he said menacingly. He was still leaning against the counter top and it was still making her feel all fuzzy inside.

"I am" she said offhandedly. Just then the front door opened and Thor and Jane's voices could be heard. Loki looked annoyed at their arrival during their chat. Huh, maybe the frost giant was melting. And talking of frost giant, she had never actually spoken to him about his personal issues, maybe she should. It would probably make him hate her. But it might also go the opposite and he might open up. You don't know until you try.

**IM SORRY! D: That wasn't very good. But this was more of a chatty chapter. **

**In the next chapter there may be an unexpected kiss. (Well not so unexpected now but still :D)**

**ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVS AND REVIEWS. SERIOUSLY THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! **

**ALSO! I might start replying to signed reviews now, because I was going to when I first started this story but I didn't have the time. But now I think I will start because it just seems like a polite thing to do. You know just a message saying thank you or something. I dunno I might forget but … sorry im rambling aha (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GET A KISS FROM LOKI! OR TONY! OR BRUCE" OR STEVE! OR NATASHA! OR ANYONE YOU WANT!**

**Also for those who want the virtual cookies and ice cream.. Here ….. (Insert stuff here)**

**:D **


	7. Chapter 7

**JUST A QUICK EDIT THING! HELLO, THE DESCRIPTION OF MY STORY ISNT VERY GOOD D: SO i was wondering if anyone has a better one to sum up my story so far. If you do please send it to me via PM and i will love you forever, and if its good, i can put it as the description. Please (: Ok thank you if you do :D**

A few days later S.H.E.I.L.D still wouldn't tell her anything about the Sam situation. And Jane had been watching her so she couldn't leave and try to get information herself. All she wanted to know was had they tracked the number yet. But they just wouldn't tell her.

"Darcy" Thor said interrupting he train of thought. "S.H.E.I.L.D will be doing their best, I trust them. They will involve you when it is safe"

"You might trust them, but just... Never let anyone else do something you could do yourself"

"I am part of S.H.E.I.L.D does that mean you do not trust me?" he asked jokingly.

Darcy sighed "I trust you, but not ... just …" she broke off annoyed. She didn't want to offend him. She did trust him, but just not agents and stuff. "I don't trust them to keep Sam alive, you heard what Fury said, he said 'sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'."

Thor had no answer to that. Fury was indirectly saying that if Sam dies in the process at least they would have captured the culprit and saved others. "I see your dilemma Darcy" was all he said, before giving her a quick hug and wandering off somewhere, probably to find Jane.

"Fucking hell" Darcy said sinking to the floor and burying her head in her hands for a moment. When had her life got so complicated?

"Colourful language" Loki commented from the doorway.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckidy fuck" She swore. Loki just raised his eyebrows as he made his way towards her.

"S.H.E.I.L.D still has not contacted you then?" He helped her up off the floor and her skin tingled where he his hand had been. This crush was out of control now. She had even had a dream about him last night. A wonderful dream and full of details…

"No" she said forcefully, getting her mind to focus on their conversation. "And im getting angry and-" she cut of the sentence with a frustrated sound. "IM GONNA BLOODY RIP MY HAIR OUT SOON" She almost yelled.

"Please don't" he said. "That would make a mess, and I rather like your hair"

"Ugh fine I will break something then" she said, but in reality she was thinking about what he had said about her hair… he liked her hair. That made he feel fuzzy inside. And it really shouldn't of. FOCUS DARCY "I have an idea" she announced as she got up and retrieved her jacket from the back of the chair. "I need to go to the store, be back in a moment, don't tell Jane"

"What is your idea? And why on Midgard would I tell Jane"

"Time to smash" she said as she walked out the door. But she backtracked and stuck her head back through the door and said "And its Earth not Midgard"

* * *

She arrived back at the house with a load of bags. And they were breaking her wrist. She should have taken a car or something, instead of walking, but eco-friendly and all that.

"Why the bags" Loki questioned. He was in same position on the couch as he was when she left.

"Time to smash stuff" she said dropping her jacket on the chair and walking back out the door and onto the driveway.

"What?" He said as he followed her outside. She put the bags down and took out all the boxes.

"You brought lots of plates and glasses?"

"I remembered the sale on kitchen stuff, I brought them to take my anger out" she said opening a box and grinning.

"You are going to smash them" he said it as a statement and not a question but she nodded anyway. She wondered if he would smash any, good anger management technique.

"I used to do it when I was younger; my mum taught it to me"

"Clever"

"Yup" she said lifting her hand and smashing it on the ground as hard as she could. It made a loud crash and bits flew everywhere. She got another one from a box and did the same but this time she pretended the plate was Nick Fury. "You can also pretend they are people when you smash them, it's great"

"You can be awfully scary sometimes, and that is coming from me"

"I take it as a complement" she said smashing another one. She was feeling better already. "Want a go?"

"Oh yes" he grinned. He took a plate from her and brought it to the ground with an angry yell. More bits of china flew around them. "Fun" he commented.

She got another two plates and hand one to him. They smashed them at the same time and she jumped back as a bit of plate nearly hit her leg.

"What are you doing" Jane said running out the door. She took in the sight in front of her. "Oh thank god, I thought someone was dying, or being murdered" she said the last bit quietly.

"Nope, just some good old anger management"

"Right" Jane shook her head and walked right back inside muttering to herself.

When Darcy looked at Loki, he looked both annoyed and amused. "She thought I was murdering you, I think"

"Well you don't have the best record" she said smashing another one.

"Yes but why would I kill you?" He shook his head. "You are possibly the only reason why im not insane at the moment" He thought for a moment "Correction, the reason why I am not even more insane at the moment"

"Are you saying im good for you sanity?" she asked. "Me? Really?"

"Oh you are right, maybe my mind has truly snapped."

"I think you have" she made herself sound unfazed by what he had said. But she couldn't make her mind shut up. He said she was the reason. Darcy, she said to herself, you know he probably didn't mean it. _But what if he did_ the little voice at the back of her mind said. No, Darcy, really? What is wrong with you?

"Well just know I would not murder you"

"Yay, thank you" she said focusing on the china pieces on the floor instead of the man next to her. "The one bad thing about smashing, is the clean up afterward, but I shall get to that when we have finished" When she looked up, Loki was handing her another plate and she took it and smashed it, hard. She was pretending it was her crush on Loki, smashing into a hundred pieces. You never know, maybe it would work.

Loki's plate smashed a second later. "I think we should do this more often"

"If it stops you from world domination, I think you should too" She said. He just laughed at her. He had been doing that more and more recently, laughing and smiling. It suited him; maybe this was the same Loki that Thor knew before the family issues started.

"Nothing stops me from world domination"

"Damn, so close" And they both laughed at that. Darcy took a step back and her foot slipped on a piece of loose china and she fell, but Loki caught her before she hit the ground. His arms were around her and she could feel his muscles and his warmth. She looked up into his eyes and said quietly "Thanks, I'm such a klutz sometimes"

"You're welcome" he said at the same volume, his arms were still around her. Not that she minded, obviously. He shook his head, as if snapping out of some kind of trance and he righted her on her feet. "This anger management can be kind of dangerous" he commented.

"Yeah, but normally you get a cut, but of course me being me, I nearly break my neck" she laughed, trying to forget the feel of his arms around her, and the look on his face and his… DARCY FOCUS! She yelled at herself internally.

"You being you" he repeated. "Wouldn't want you any other way"

"Sure" she laughed.

"No really" he said. When she looked into his green eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost threatening. For a moment, she thought maybe he was angry, but before she could ponder it further, he pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. Kissing a God or former God was amazing. Her legs turned to jelly and her insides melted but he held her up. His hands were on her waist and she could feel the heat of them through her shirt. A part of her head was yelling at her to stop, and asking her what she was doing, but she ignored the voice. Suddenly Loki pulled away, as if she had burned him.

"That should not of happened" Darcy said shocked, finally coming to her senses and listening to the voice at the back of her mind.

"No" was all he replied with.

"That never happened" she said "Right?"

"Right" he agreed, but almost regretfully. But she could have imagined that.

"Ok, cool, so I'll go get the broom and clean up the mess, and you go be all Godly somewhere" she walked away as quickly as she could. She needed to think. They just kissed and she liked it. And she should not have liked it. He should be called Loki, God of mischief and lies and fabulous kissing. But she supposed he had, had thousands of years to practice. She walked into the kitchen to get the broom and of course Thor and Jane were in there.

"Are you alright Darcy, you seem flushed?" Thor asked concerned.

"Yeah" she replied and was glad when her voice remained level "Good old smashing plates, but unfortunately it involves a cleanup after" she smiled and they both laughed. They were both none the wiser of what had just happened and they would never know. She got the broom and a bag from the cupboard and walked back outside. On the way out she bumped into Loki who hadn't moved from when she walked away. "Sorry"

"No, I am sorry. This doesn't change anything right?"

"What doesn't change anything" she acted clueless and he caught onto her act.

"Not a clue, now move out of my way" he said rudely, but he was being the old Loki.

She moved out of his way but yelled after him "MANNERS"

**CHAPTER DONE! THEY KISSED AT LAST AND IT WAS ABIT WEIRD. Ok, I have been told to stop doubting myself and I'm trying aha ;D But the kissing but was a bit rubbish aha. And Loki was out of character I think. Sorry aha. And the plate smashing is something I used to love doing aha. Sorry the chapter was a bit disjointed, blame it on concussion, I could have had it… (Read on in the authors note to know why aha)**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND STUFF! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**OK, a day or two ago I got this rush of follows and it was weird because my story would have been on like the 5****th**** page of the fan fictions. So, what brought you guys to this story? Ahaha.**

**And sorry it took so long to update. I fainted yesterday in class, fell right off my chair and gave myself two blackish eyes and a swollen bruised nose. So im writing through my pain aha. (Reason for concussion maybe aha)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFF (: **

**And have a story from my friend… she wanted me to put this here. (Sorry, I promised her aha, it's a bit weird)**

_**Then the jelly bean went waahooo! and slid down the slid. The jellybean had lots of fun. He then had that bad feeling of needing a pee. So there was only one thing for it. TO THE BUSHES! So to the bushes the jellybean went, he had a lovely pee, and then emerged from the bushes only to find Chief wine gum standing there looking angry. The jellybean turned around to see he had just peed in a policeman's bush. BAD JELLYBEAN. **_

_**The Chief wine gum policeman was a lady policeman...Jellybean had peed in a Lady policeman's bush. If you get what i mean … Winky face. **_

(I have weird friends… don't i?)

ANYWAY TILL THE NEXT TIME!


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, be there ASAP, bye" Darcy said hurriedly, as she then hung up the phone.

"Where are you going?" Jane questioned, looking up from her science magazine.

"You mean where are WE going" she made a big emphasis on the 'we'. "That was Fury; they have been sent a note about Sam."

"Oh god" Jane said chucking her magazine onto the coffee table. "Thor" she yelled down the hall.

"Yes my lady" he replied walking out of his and Jane's room.

"We gotta go to S.H.E.I.L.D"

His eyes widened and he quickened his pace towards them. On his way he banged heavily on Loki's door. "Loki, we are summoned". Thinking of Loki, things hadn't been the same since that kiss. They mostly avoided each other, an occasional snarky comment here or there but that was it. Ok, well it was mostly her ignoring him, she couldn't help it but every time she saw him she got a funny feeling and she wanted to jump him right there. She knew that she said nothing would change but it did, of course it did. Jane and Thor had obviously noticed, getting even more confused, and they had reason to be confused, I mean her and Loki had gone from hating each other to constantly complementing each other, then to being friends and now they hardy spoke. She missed their weird chats but she just couldn't pretend that the kiss had never happened, no matter how hard she tried. And if she couldn't forget the problem she would just have to ignore it. When Darcy next looked up Loki was pretty much standing in front of her.

"Right" she said turning away from him. "Time to go" Darcy felt sick; Fury wouldn't disclose any details of the note through the phone. What could they have done to Sam? And the fact they sent the note to S.H.E.I.L.D meant that they knew she had involved them. They said that if they tried finding them that bad things would happen. Oh god, she started shaking but she dug her nails into her hand to take her mind off of the problem. _Come on Darcy_, she thought to herself. _GROW UP AND ACT LIKE THE INDEPENDENT WOMAN YOU ARE!_

* * *

They arrived at the facility and the first thing Fury did was slide the note over to her. She opened it, with non-shaking hands.

_LISTEN JUST GIVE US LOKI AND IT WILL BE OVER!_

_HE NEEDS PUNISHMENT!_

_JUST HAND HIM OVER AND YOU CAN HAVE SAM!_

_And no we haven't hurt him, we don't want to hurt innocent people, we are not those types of people, but Loki killed my family and he needs to pay for that. We know that you involved S.H.E.I.L.D and I understand why but JUST MAKE LOKI PAY!_

_Please…_

And that was all the note said. They hadn't killed Sam, and they said they hadn't hurt him. This note made her actually feel sorry for these people.

"Now" Fury started. "We can't, as they say, hand Loki over, not that we don't want too. But…" At that Thor stood up. "And that is a good example of why we can't" he said point at Thor as he took his seat once again.

"But they haven't hurt him" Darcy put her face in her hands in pure relief.

"No, they haven't"

Jane reached over and took the note from her. After that Thor took it and after him it was Loki. She watched his eyes move as he scanned through the note. He sighed and placed it on the table.

"Well that was all, I called you in for. I didn't feel like I should say anything over the phone and it was better for you all to read this in person" Fury was basically dismissing them.

"What are you going to do?" Darcy asked.

"We will tell you when new development arises" he spoke completely ignoring her question.

"What are you going to do?" she asked again. "And don't just ignore me"

"Darcy" Fury said with a resigned sigh. "You know we can't tell you that"

"Why?" she said aspirated. Fury just stared at her for a while then got up and walked from the room. "Bastard" she muttered quietly to herself. "Well this was a short trip" she said standing up and beginning to walk frustrated out of the room.

"We are gonna stay here for a bit" Jane said.

"Tony has promised to teach me chess" Thor added.

"Good luck" she said as she walked out of the room. Thor playing chess, she would love to see that but all she wanted to do right now was curl up with a movie and sulk. She was half way to the car when she heard footsteps behind her. She knew who's they were instantly.

"Just like the last time, I will be coming back with you" Loki said from behind her.

"Cool" was all she replied with.

"We need to talk" he said. She gathered he didn't mean right at that second.

"That sounds ominous" she said as they both clambered into the car, although Loki more gracefully. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence and the driver/agent, glanced back once or twice but didn't try and make conversation with her. When the car pulled up at the house, she said a quick thanks to the driver and unlocked the door and was walking towards the sofa when Loki put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"You have been avoiding me" he pointed out.

"Have i?" she asked.

"You know you have!" he stormed. "Ever since that kiss" he spoke the last bit a lot quieter.

"What kiss?" she tried to play clueless.

"Don't play games with me!" he warned.

"Look we said it never happened there for it didn't, so in my head it doesn't exist" she lied.

"We both know it does exist. I cannot stand you avoiding me"

"Look I'm not avoiding you, as you put it, I'm simply giving you space so things can go back to normal."

"Do not lie to the God of mischief and lies"

"I'm not lying" she snapped. He didn't say anything, he just glared at her. And she glared right back at him.

"You are" he muttered. Darcy opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Darcy, things need to …" but he trailed off, which was very uncommon for him.

"Loki, I didn't want things to be different, but who are we kidding, things are different. They are very different and I can't help it. I want to forget but I can't"

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because…" she stopped, unsure of whether to speak her mind. "I liked it" she whispered. "And I shouldn't of, and it's just GAH" She broke off with a frustrated sound and started to walk towards her room but again Loki's hand on her should stopped her.

"So did I"

"What have you done with the real Loki."

"He is tied up and locked in the basement"

"Shame" she commented. Still taken back by what he said, he liked it. No he didn't really, I mean he is the god of mischief and lies after all.

"Darcy, I know you think I do not speak the truth, but remember I am the one who kissed you"

"Well yeah, but .."

"Darcy, do please stop trailing off, I do not speak my feeling often and I am regretting this already."

"I realize you don't speak your feelings often but I trail off, it's what I do. Deal with it" she said.

"This conversation should not have happened, ignore everything you heard me say." This time he was the one to try and walk way. It was now or never for her. Did she want to kiss him again? FUCK YES! Should she kiss him again? FUCK NO! Well you know what they say; do not think too much because you can't hear what your heart says.

"Loki" she called. "Kiss me". At first he stared at her, and then he was in front of her faster than she could blink.

"Darcy I hate you for what you have done to me" he said before his lips crashed into hers, hard. Her whole body ached, ached for his touch, ached for the feel of him. Darcy was more conscious of Loki than she had been of anyone her entire life. The world could be exploding around them and she didn't think she would notice. His arms snaked around her and held her tight. Where his hands brushed against her skin, it felt like hot fire was spreading through her veins, her nerve endings were burning and she felt like she was dissolving into a puddle on the floor. Even their first kiss wasn't like this, this kiss was hotter and sweeter and more urgent. They both knew they wanted it and they both felt like they needed this kiss.

"No, I hate you for what you have done to ME" she corrected. Their foreheads rested against each other's and she still knew this shouldn't be happening but did she care? No. And it had already happened, and she prayed that it would be happening a lot more.

**Ok, chapter is done. Sorry its short but I have an idea for the next chapter :D Mwhahaha!  
ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I know I said I would start replying to them and I never did D; Sorry I'm a horrid person. I just don't have the time and SORRY. But your reviews, follows and favourites literally light up my day!**

**I know Loki is going a little out of character but he has been living on earth for a while so my excuse is THE FROST GIANT IS MELTING :D And I really can't write kissing scenes BUT DEAL WITH IT ;D Aha.**

**ALSO please if anyone has a description for my story, please PM me or leave it in a review so I can use it because my description kind of sucks and yeah. PLEASE! I'm begging you! :D**

**Anyway I know its late but Happy thanks giving ;D (Even though I don't celebrate it because im from the UK but oh well ;D)**

**Please review and stuff. Love you guys :D**

**Till the next time :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**UGH you know how at the end of the last chapter I said I had a really good idea for this chapter I COULDN'T REMEMBER IT D: SO this chapter is sort of improvised :D NOTE TO SELF: WRITE DOWN YOUR IDEA'S!**

**OH AND DO any of you guys know where I can buy a better memory?**

**Anyway on with the story…**

Darcy was really beginning to enjoy being sneaky. Jane and Thor… well no one for that matter could know about her and Loki and their sort of romance. After they had decided to not ignore their feelings, things had gotten hard. Constantly sneaking past Thor and Jane and finding ways to be together in their spare time was pretty difficult. Most of the time Loki was still a moody ass and sometimes scary…like scary, scary, but then he could also be this charmer and she could swear she could see an ounce of royalty in him, which shouldn't be surprising after all he used to be a prince. And talking of Loki's past, she still hadn't asked him about it, and she wanted to, she really wanted to. But she also didn't want to, one reason was he might get all moody or defensive or angry but another reason was that she was afraid to hear about it. I mean every time she thought of him killing people she felt sick, and the thought of hearing about his adoption/abduction was weird and every time she thought of it, it brought her back to the same thought every time _DARCY_ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_

"Earth to Darcy… DARCY!"

"Woah what?" she looked up and saw Jane looking down at her. "Sorry, zoned out" she smiled.

"We do have chairs you know"

"Yes, yes I know" she replied. Darcy was sat on the floor again, she liked the floor, there was something about lounging around on the floor that she liked, she didn't know what, but there was. Darcy stuck out her hand and Jane sighed and hauled her to her feet.

"Thor and I are going out, Tony Stark and his chess awaits" she huffed. Darcy laughed because Jane had told her that Thor really couldn't play chess, but Tony was determined that he would teach him somehow. But Darcy secretly thought that Tony just liked repeatedly winning.

"Tell Thor good luck"

"I will" Jane assured, shaking her head and walking towards the door. "I will be in the car" she called out to Thor. As she went out the door Thor bounded after her and waved quickly to Darcy on his way. Darcy listened intently and she heard the car pull away from the drive. She looked away from the window and there was Loki leaning on the doorframe.

"Alone at last" he whispered seductively. When he spoke to her like that, he was a whole new Loki, she could honestly forget about him destroying New York and that almost destroying that weird ice place near Asgard or whatever.

"Really?" she said looking around the room. "I hadn't noticed"

"Oh really?" he accused jokingly.

"Really" she nodded. And he moved closer. "But if we are all alone…" she hinted moving closer to him and touching her nose to his. Carefully avoiding hitting him in the face with her glasses; which had actually happened before, but it was funny.

"Hmm" he murmured as his lips slowly pressed to hers. Her body lit up like fire, no matter how many times they kissed she still couldn't get used to that feeling. The feeling of his hands on her waist or his breath in her face or his... well everything. When they eventually broke apart she was almost gasping for breath. Darcy moved away from him and sat on the floor, he just stared at her, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him down with her. "Why is it always the floor with you?"

"Because I like the floor" she commented. "And don't tell me it's too beneath you because you are too godly and all that because I have seen you sit on the floor many times now"

"Yes, I have sat on the a few times, that does not mean I like it."

"Someone is moody"

"Only because you pulled away from me" he whispered sweetly in her ear.

"I am a pretty stupid person for doing that aren't i?"

"Darcy you could never be stupid"

"Wanna bet"

"Yes, I know I said all mortals are stupid, but you are the only exception"

"I should definitely not be the exception; there was this time about a year ago when I fell into a pond, hit my head on the edge, breaking my nose in the process and i almost drowned and I had to be rescued."

"A little silly perhaps, but not stu..." Darcy put a finger up to Loki's lips to silence him.

"Do you want to know why I fell into the pond in the first place?" he nodded so she carried on "I fell into the pond because Sam threw a twig at me and I panicked because I thought it was a monster… I wasn't even drunk"

"You thought it was a monster?" he questioned.

"Yes I thought it was a monster, I don't know why but I did. Wait maybe I shouldn't of told you that, now you might not kiss a stupid girl"

"Not true" He leaned in and kissed her, soft lips crashing against hers in fiery passion. His fingers traced up and down at the crook of her elbow. She shivered as her skin burned at his touch, and that made her want to melt into a puddle of desire. Their kiss deepened and Darcy ran her hands through his hair; Loki's own hands knotted themselves into her curls as if desperate to hold. A few moments later they were both lying down, stretched out along the carpet. Loki seemed to be playing with her hair, which was odd because Darcy never pictured him to be the playing with hair type. She also didn't imagine him to be a true romantic either and it seemed like he was, and she loved true romantics. She had always wanted that movie kind of romance, although she always pretended to be annoyed or disgusted by it, it was all just an act.

"Loki" she said gently, trying her luck. "Tell me about your past"

"No" was all he said. But he said it quietly, so that meant there was room for persuasion.

"Please" he didn't answer, so she adapted her plan. "Nothing personal as such, just what you did growing up or your most glorious battle or just something" Of course she did want more personal stuff, because she was a nosey girl, but for now she could settle with the sweet stuff.

"My life was extremely boring; I never had a most glorious battle, only Thor did. But I can tell you I like the colour green" Ok, not even non-personal stuff. She shouldn't be disappointed; she knew that Loki would never open up to her or anything. I mean he was still filled with anger and betrayal and all that stuff. But she decided to ignore her disappointment and instead go with what she had got, which was nothing but his favourite colour… but she could work with that.

"I had noticed about the green fetish" she joked.

"It's not a fetish" he laughed.

"Ok, yeah sure, I will amend what I previously said. I had noticed your OBSESSION with green"

"I am not obsessed, it's just a colour that I like"

"A colour that you like eh? … A colour that you wear almost constantly, a colour that you seem to gravitate towards, a colour that you say you like on me. I mean you even have a cape that's green"

"I do see what you mean, I suppose green is the colour of me. And it does look good on you. And the cape, well you cannot say it is not…" he paused seemingly unable to think of a good word to express himself.

"Ok" she said dropping the subject "What about your mythology, any of that true?"

"Like what"

"You having a wife, or that you have children or that you mated with a horse and gave birth to an eight legged horse"

"WHAT?" he spluttered, sitting up quickly.

"What do you mean what?"

"The horse?"

"Yeah supposedly you and a horse... well yeah"

"No, just no" he paused seemingly lost for words at the horse subject "and in answer to all the other queries none of what have said is true, where do you people get your mythology" He finished and Darcy just laughed.

"I have to find a Norse mythology book and have you read it. It would be priceless to see all your reactions" she paused then quietly added. "It's good about the wife thing; hate to be a cheater or something… although I suppose you were a god so that probably wouldn't matter"

"It would matter, I would never cheat Darcy. I was royalty, and I had to be a good man in every way… not that I was though. And let us just say, Thor was the one with relationships not me."

"Oh good. I'm not breaking anything up, then. But don't tell Jane about Thor and relationships because…. Well you could figure out why."

"I still cannot get over the horse" he shook his head and his brow furrowed. Darcy couldn't help but laugh again.

"Well I'm glad that was all cleared up" she leaned her head against his shoulder and exhaled, content with the moment.

"Trust me, so am I" he leaned his own head on top of hers. They stayed there, in that position for a long time, in complete silence. But it didn't matter because it was a nice silence the type that made you glad for what you had, if that made sense. When he did change his position he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. She could feel herself heat up as his tongue traced the outline of her lips and his hands traced her whole body, he had never done that before and if she was standing she might have fallen over. She took that opportunity to let her hands explore him, more than she had before. His muscles moved like cable underneath his skin, they may not be visible like Thor's but they were definitely there. His heart beat loudly, but still probably quieter than hers and she began to move her hands further down. But she was stopped by a loud thump to her left. She jumped back and away from Loki to find Jane and Thor staring at them with wide eyes, although they both had very different expressions. Thor looked both extremely shocked but also a little happy but Jane looked unbelievably shocked, scared and angry. The thump they heard was a bag of groceries. The milk cartoon had smashed on impact with the floor and was spurting everywhere.

"I'm not cleaning that up" she said nervously.

**DUN DUN DUUUN! SORT OF CLIFF HANGER…..**

**Ok that wasn't too good, Sorry :S I'm sick though :/ BUT things are heating up a bit more between Loki and Darcy, and now Thor and Jane know yaaaay! Ahaha. But I wanted Jane to find out because it will be funny to write her reaction. And I cleared up about Loki and his mythology because I thought I should. And Loki isn't going to open up just yet… just I don't think he would open up so quickly. I do have some good ideas for when he does though ;D **

**And not much happened in this chapter but something will happen with Sam soon and Odin may even make an appearance. *GASP* **

**Ok yeah THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND STUFF! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!**

**Till the next time, bye! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, don't hate me… I know I normally update every week but I was ill last week so I didn't update … sorry. Also another apology is in order because this chapter is awful because I accidently deleted what I had written of this chapter, and now I can't remember what I had written because im an idiot! :D Anyway on with the story! **

"This is all a dream, nothing you saw has really happened" Darcy said in a dreamy voice, you never know it might work. She would do anything to not be killed by Jane. Speaking of Jane she looked mad and very unconvinced… "well it was worth a try." She muttered as she waited for Jane's wrath.

"This is not a dream" Jane said very calmly and that freaked Darcy out more than anything, the calm before the storm. Darcy wished she could disappear or die or something. Jane's glare almost had her running from the house in pure terror. Jane didn't get mad often but when she did, it was hell.

"Well you better hope it's a dream, if not you are gonna have to clean up the milk and that wou-" but Jane's glare cut her off, well so much for joking to get her out of this situation. Should she run?

"Explain what is going on here" Jane said, again in the weird calm voice. Darcy bit her lip, no idea what to say.

After a few moments Darcy said weakly "Yeah Loki. Explain what's going on here"

Loki scowled at her, and he had every right to scowl at her after all she had just thrown him in at the deep end. But at that moment she didn't care. Loki opened his mouth to say something but Thor got there first.

"Jane, why are you so angry. This is wonderful, but who will break the news to Fandral? He was very fond of you Darcy"

"How is this WONDERFUL" Jane's voice got louder with every word. "Did you see the same thing that I saw?"

"Well of course I did but-"

"Jane I think you are overreacting" Darcy tried to butt in. But of course that only made her madder.

"Overreacting, OVERREACTING" Jane honestly looked like she was going to explode. "Darcy I want to speak to you in private…NOW!" She left the room and headed toward the kitchen.

"Right ok" Darcy scrambled up off the floor and scurried after her. She looked back at Thor, with a pleading glance but he just looked down, obviously not wanting to get on the bad side of Jane. "Coward" she muttered.

"Darcy, explain to me. Why you were kissing each other…. and both enjoying it?"

"Ok here goes. Well you see, when it first happened, we decided it never happened but then a few weeks ago we decided to-"

"Wait, a few weeks ago?"

"Crap I…er" Shit, she didn't mean to reveal that much. "Yeah, you see. You know when I was smashing plates, that's when a kiss first happened. And then we ignored it." She paused to wait for Jane's reaction. But surprisingly demon Jane didn't appear…yet anyway.

"That explains why you avoided each other" And that was all Jane said in response. Which was good…she supposed.

"Yeah, things were awkward for a bit but then that day when S.H.E.I.L.D got that other letter from Sam's kidnappers, well that when we realized that we shouldn't ignore what we felt and…" Darcy trailed off, not knowing where to go from there.

"That was weeks ago! You do remember what Loki has done right?" Darcy tried to answer her but Jane carried on "You do remember how many he killed. You do remember that he wanted to enslave earth and thinks all mortals are pathetic. And how he tried to kill Thor, and me AND YOU! I mean her almost exploded an ice planet or whatever it was for god sake! And how-"

"YES OK YES, I DO REMEMBER ALL THAT! DO YOU THINK I DON'T?! JUST SHUT UP!" She paused for a second to calm herself before she continued. She didn't want to yell at Jane, hell, she didn't even want to argue but it seemed necessary to fight her corner in all of this. Did Jane think that she had forgotten all what Loki had done? Of course she hadn't and it made her feel sick when she thought about it. But the heart wants what the heart wants. "Its your fault. You said yes to him living here in the first place and anyway Jane, this is my life, and I am allowed to fuck it up how I want to"

"So you admit you're fucking it up?" Jane replied bluntly.

"Jane I don't want to argue. I don't know what im doing with my life, I never did know what I was gonna do with my life, so it's basically the same as always. I love you Jane, I really do, you're my best friend and you are like a sister to me BUT you need to know when to butt out of things that don't concern you" Crap that came out a lot harsher than it meant to.

"Right, when you get killed don't come crawling back to me"

"Well, I would be dead so I wouldn't be doing any crawling maybe haunting though" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Excuse me" Loki said threateningly from the kitchen doorway. "Why would she get killed? Do you think I would kill her or harm her in any way?"

Jane gulped and fell silent. Power seemed to emanating of Loki in waves. He looked both menacing and angry. The whole situation screamed danger. Darcy resisted the urge to take a step back or flee from the room. Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder, and tried to pull him back, but he didn't budge, instead he still glared at Jane.

"Loki, I think you should consider leaving" Thor tried to reason. "If you do not leave I will be forced to take action. If you hurt Jane I will kill you"

"Kill me then" Loki taunted.

Darcy knew she had to do something to diffuse the metaphorical bomb that was Loki and Thor's anger but she had no ideas. None, nada, zilch. She looked over at Jane quickly but she looked as scared and clueless as Darcy felt.

"WE SHOULD PLAY TWISTER!" is all she could manage to blurt out. And surprisingly it worked everyone turned to look at her and Loki and Thor seemed to snap out of their angry showdown. She smiled triumphantly. "Huh it worked. Ok now attention is focused on me, everyone should take a chill pill and…and errm do something that does not involve anger. And if you guys start fighting in the house and ruin it, I will kill you both, I don't care about you being practically Gods or anything"

"Twister?" Thor inquired. Phew! Danger averted.

"Yeah it's like a load of coloured blobs on a mat and you spin an arrow and … well no.. but .. ok im sucking at explaining this. You should look it up, it's fun" Darcy failed at explaining.

"Im going to clean up the milk" Jane said stiffly. On the way to the door she whispered in Darcy's ear. "That burst of anger proves exactly what I was saying. He is dangerous Darcy, I don't want to see you dead so do what's right… for everyone." then she slowly dodged past Loki and exited the kitchen with a cloth in hand.

"I will leave you two to whatever it is you will do now" Thor nodded at them both, completely unawares to what Jane had whispered to her, before turning and leaving the room himself.

Then there was silence. Darcy could just about make out fast whispering in the next room. Neither she nor Loki seemed to have any words. A few minutes later Loki was the first one to break the silence. "Sorry"

"Sorry?" she questioned angrily. "You looked like you were going to kill her" she hissed.

"For a fleeting moment I was considering it" he admitted truthfully.

"Great" she said, resigned.

"I apologize; I let my temper get the better of me. But she was suggesting that I would harm you! I would never do that! Not ever! And you must understand that"

"I do, but please don't kill my friends. Im not quite sure I could ever forgive you for that"

"I swear, I will control my temper"

"That's a lie"

He opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind. "Well considering who I am", it's in the title he joked before becoming serious again. "I will TRY and control my temper"

Darcy was silent for a minute or two. Loki said nothing in those moments which she glad of. "That'll do" she finally said. She then moved closer to him and he leaned down and their lips met half way. Her arms wound themselves round his neck and his arms snaked there way round her waist in return. Her hand trailed up and down his chest and lingered on his collar bone.

"By the way" Loki whispered slightly annoyed. "Thor wasn't lying with what he said about Fandral"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, you do realize if he comes near you, I will feed him to the bilgesnipe."

"The what?"

"Never mind"

"You're mad" she whispered before resting her head on his chest and listening to the sound of his strong heartbeat. She felt him chuckle and she smiled at the sound.

"Maybe I am, does that bother you?"

"Nope, I always had a crush on the Mad Hatter" and it was true, she did. Why would Alice want to leave wonderland when he was there. Well yes, Alice was meant to be a child, but she could have grown up in wonderland or something. Even better was the adaption of Alice in wonderland called Alice with Andrew Lee-Potts as the Hatter.

"Who?" he asked.

"Never mind" she said smiling. "He is from Alice and wonderland and he is mad, hence the name."

"Never would have guessed" he said with his lips on the top of her head. "Does he wear a hat?"

"No" she said sarcastically. "Why would you say that?"

He chuckled at her again. "No idea" he then became serious again. "I apologize again, if you hadn't stepped in earlier, I think it would of ended in a battle"

"Now it was her turn to laugh. "A battle, did you seriously say 'end in a battle'?"

He signed. "Ended in conflict then"

"You know you-" But Loki cut her off with another kiss. This kiss was more urgent, she slid her arms round his neck again and she pressed against him, her emotions felt out of control. Loki tasted of peppermint and coffee, his lips were hungry against hers and he moaned into her mouth. His hands played with the hem of her shirt. Her skin tingled were his fingers brushed across it.

Suddenly Jane appeared in the doorway. "Errm, Odin is here"

Loki's grip tightened on her. And his expression turned suddenly murderous. "Why?" he almost spat.

"How am I supposed to know?"

**Ok chapter over and it really sucked. ALSO DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THAT "WE SHOULD PLAY TWISTER" LINE CAME FROM? :D**

**And to someone who asked why Sam disappeared. I honestly have no idea even why he is even in this story. I guess I panicked and he appeared. But now I have some good idea's which fit him in :D Later on anyway.**

**ALSO… I re read this story and it literally makes no sense… it's so disjointed aha. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Till the next time :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Jane grabbed hold of Darcy's hand and hauled her out of Loki's embrace. So Loki turned his glare onto Jane.

"Don't glare at me" Jane hissed, in a sudden burst of bravery. "We are not getting involved in your asgardian shit, so we are escaping to the lounge while you go talk to Odin" Jane still had hold of Darcy's arm so she pulled her along the hall and into the front room, before Loki could object.

"Why is he here?" Darcy whispered furiously when she collapsed on the sofa. She had a mind to go and yell at Odin for the shit he put Loki through with secret adoption/kidnapping. But she knew that would be the worst idea in the world because he would crush her without a second thought, especially after being yelled at by a mortal girl.

"I have no idea" Jane replied. "But whatever it is, it can't be good. I mean as far as I know, Thor hasn't spoken to Odin in months…Odin only gets in contact when an 'occasion calls' and the only occasion was to load Loki off onto him."

"What now, do we just stay here and hope nothing big and explosive happens?"

"I guess we do, Loki doesn't have magic so he can't go crazy with it"

"Yeah but Odin has magic and … you can see where that could go, If Loki gets mad Odin might be all powerful and crush the whole world to dust"

"Im sure he wouldn't do that, Thor said he is wise, and if he did go crushing the world to dust im sure Thor would do something, I mean he has pretty powerful powers and stuff" Jane flinched as a yell was heard from outside. She had no idea who it came from though.

"Crap" Darcy muttered at more yelling was heard coming from Loki. A flash of lightning made them both jump out of their skins.

"ENOUGH" boomed a voice outside that Darcy didn't recognize, which meant it had to be Odin's

"This isn't good" Jane said shakily. Neither of them said anything; instead they just tried to listen to the commotion outside, which was pointless because since the yelling had stopped, all they could hear was the occasional murmur. After what seemed like hours of straining their ears the door to the house opened. Loki stormed in, through the hall and straight into his room. Next entered Thor, although much more calmly, although his body was tense. They both started at him, expectantly.

When he didn't say anything Darcy said. "Gonna elaborate on what just happened?"

"Odin wished to have words with Loki about the situation of living on earth and if he felt remorse for his actions yet. Loki didn't reply but instead demanded his magic back and" he paused for a while, thinking about something.

"And..." Darcy prompted. She knew it was none of her business but she was nosey and she wanted to know.

"He refused to give it back to him, not yet anyway."

"Wait" Jane said quietly. "So what did happen?"

"I am sure my father got some perspective of the situation. And now he wishes to speak with you" he looked towards Darcy. Her blood turned cold. That explained why Thor was so tense.

"What" she said very quietly. _Don't be scared_ she whispered inwardly to herself. She didn't get scared often but this was different, this was Odin the alldaddy or whatever. Most powerful being, king of a whole realm or something ... she made a mental note to actually talk to Thor or Loki about Asgard and stuff because she was finally realizing how little she knew about it and its inhabitants.

"Do not be afraid, he won't hurt you, but" he paused "Try not to be rude"

"Oh that helps, how do you not be rude, that's like telling a lion not be all growly and …" she trailed off as she got up. "See you on the other side" she said trying to calm her nerves. She walked as normally as possible to the door; she took a breath as she opened it and walked out the door. She walked down the steps and to her left was a man. A big strong looking man. Grey/white hair and beard and an eye patch type thing on one of his eyes. He didn't say anything he just looked at her. She wanted to break eye contact but she was not letting this dude get the best of her. Eventually he spoke.

"You are Darcy"

"Yes" was all she said. She was proud that it came out strong and unbothered. Crap she was meant to not be rude, and sounding unbothered probably wasn't the best way to go. But it was too late now.

"You have entranced Loki"

"Errrm, what" she was unsure to what to reply.

"You may not see it as that, but you have. I could tell when Thor spoke of you"

"Right" she said, still short of words. "Listen, i-" but he cut her off.

"I think you will be good for him, I can tell. You seem the type not to let anyone order you around. I only do wish my sons had chosen women of Asgard." Well he was still classing Loki as a son…I wonder how Loki would take that.

"Okay, im still confused as to why you wanted to see me"

"I wished to speak with you because I ask you to help Loki feel remorse. He does not, and he must. He cannot live like he does. Hating on everything, it is not the way"

"Why don't you tell him that and help him yourself."

"He does not listen; he resents me for my actions when he was a child and for his punishment and my removing of his magic."

"Well he does have a point" she said before realizing what she was saying. Oops, but Odin's demeanor did not change.

"He may have a point in your eyes, but I ask you, does that justify his actions?"

"Of course not" she said fiercely. "I was just stating that he does have a right to be a little peaved off at you"

He did not reply, he merely nodded at her statement. "I do warn you though, though I think you are best for him, it is another matter if he is best for you"

"Confusing" she muttered. He chuckled at her.

"Love is an unsmooth course" Darcy almost choked as he used the word love. But she didn't have time to think on it because he carried on. "Now I will take my leave of you." And with that he turned and left... just like that. Phew, that wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Was she rude? Maybe a little … but she didn't swear at him, so that was good. She turned around and entered back into the house. Jane looked up immediately.

"I don't even know" Darcy said.

"He agrees with you and Loki" Thor said as a statement.

"He does, which is why I don't even know" she left the room before Jane could bombard her with protest and questions. She walked down the hall and laid a gentle knock on Loki's door. When there was no answer she took a chance and opened it. Loki's eyes were focused on her as she peeped around the edge of the door.

"You may enter" He said. She held back the temptation to laugh.

"Cheers" she said and plopped herself down on the floor next to the bed.

"You choose the floor?"

"Why does everyone always question why I like the floor? The floor is nice, okay" she said frustrated. Obviously not at the fact of him question the floor but at everything. What did Odin mean but she was the best for Loki. That made no sense. It didn't, she was … and life and this and UGH! Why is everything so fucking complicated. Why did she have to go get herself involved with the God of Mischief and his homicidal past? "So Odin spoke to me"

"He what" Loki almost spat.

"Woah calm down. We just had a really confusing chat; he didn't roast me on a fire"

"He should stay away from you"

"Still really hate the guy huh?"

"Yes" he hissed. "Why wouldn't I, do you think I should love him as a caring father" he said sarcastically. "You think I should forget the things he did. How he took my magic through a most painful procedure and how he is refusing to return it me, even though it is rightfully mine. How he says I need to feel remorse when he does not even feel the slightest bit sorry for how he took me in my infancy and did not tell me of my heritage. Favouring Thor all those years –" his voice was rising with every word.

"Woah ok, I get it" Darcy said cutting him off in mid-sentence, trying to get Loki to calm down. "I understand why you hate him, I would to, but you sure it wouldn't just be easier to try and let things go… you know move on"

"NO"

Darcy didn't flinch at his sudden anger. "Yeah you're right; I would be exactly the same in your position. But maybe less of the world domination. I would leave that to the cats"

"What? Why cats?"

"You know because they say cats and world domination … you know what, never mind, just me in all my craziness."

"I like you in your craziness"

"You are one crazy dude, Loki. But what did you mean 'most painful procedure'?

"He took the very essence of me away. Do you expect that to be a pleasant experience?"

"Well no"

"Well then" he snapped.

They were both silent for a while. When it became completely apparent that there was nothing more to be said between them at the moment she got up and silently left.

**Sorry that was truly awful, why are you people even reading this? Ahaha.**

**Anyway sorry for the last update, Christmas has been really busy. Anyway MERRY CHRISTMAS AND STUFF! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2013 EH? Please be a good year! :D**

**Please review and stuff. BECAUSE IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY and I love you guys!**

**Till the next time BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Loki's Point of View**

Odin was a bastard. How dare he refuse to transfer his magic back? IT WAS HIS! Odin forcefully took it from him. Odin put him through hours of torturous pain while he extracted his magic, as he pulled out the very essence of him, slowly and painfully. And then he shows up and refuses to hand it back because he has not learnt a lesson. WHAT LESSON! There was no lesson to be learned. It was perfectly explainable why he did the things he did, both to Jotunheim and Midgard. Odin should have told him of his heritage in the first place, and then Loki would have understood why Thor was always Odin's favourite, why Thor was more loved and more respected in the family. But NO! Odin kept it from him, and he found out the worst possible way, what he was.

Fake love was all he ever probably got from his 'mother' and 'father'; how could they actually love him, when he was a monster. A frost giant! They said it didn't change a thing but Loki knew that, that was all lies. It did change everything and that was why he attacked Midgard, why he wanted to enslave Midgard. To be a king, to be loved and to be more powerful than Thor, he went to great lengths to get the power and the alliance of another race, to be able to take over Midgard. But where did it all get him…stripped of his powers and banished to the very place he once wished to rule.

He had been over this all in his head all before. The exact same thing, a million times. The same thoughts about his life and his anger and now because of Odin's recent visit, he could not get it out of his head.

And then, to make things worse, Odin spoke to Darcy. HOW DARE HE! Odin had the nerve to ruin him, to ruin everything he valued and when Loki thought that was all he could do to him, he came back and tried to ruin more. God knows what Odin had said to Darcy. He hadn't spoken to her since just after Odin's visit, he wanted too… but he was too angry. He did not want her to be in his presence when he was like this. He could not have Darcy run from him because of his anger, he could not bare that. Loki hated that she was his weakness now. He should have never fallen for her. She was a temptress; at first she hated him and enjoyed angering him, as if it was all a game. And then slowly that grew into friendship, then slowly something more. He used to think that mortals were a pathetically weak race, but now he no longer thought all mortals were pathetic... because of Darcy.

His feeling for her overwhelmed him, and he knew she felt virtually the same. It was in her eyes, in the stutter of her heart when they kissed. Darcy was confusing with her way of logic, and her love of weird Midgardian things. But she was exciting and she understood him, well as much as he could be understood. That didn't stop her from being a little annoying at times but everyone is annoying at times. The thing was, Loki wanted her with him. He could not picture a situation where she wasn't somehow present in his plans, it was stupid that he should fall for a mortal. IT SHOULD BE BENEATH HIM! The very thought should disgust him, but it didn't. Loki knew that Darcy had been told by Thor and S.H.E.I.L.D of his true heritage, that he was a frost giant, she didn't seem to care, although she had no idea what a frost giant actually was. She had never been told stories of the Frost Giants, she had never seen them. If she did, she was surely run, and never return. He knew that Darcy wanted to talk to him about his past but she would never pry to much at this topic, he didn't think anyway. He knew she would never give up if she wanted to know something, but his past was one thing she didn't pester him about. She knew it was a sensitive topic.  
_Or maybe she was too afraid of his wrath if she pressed to hard?_

Loki had not left his room since Odin's visit. It was now noon the next day, but his anger still overwhelmed him. He wanted to destroy things but he couldn't. He could faintly hear through his door that a phone was ringing. A quick few moments later it stopped; someone must have picked it up.

After a few moments, a cry of anguish interrupted his thoughts. It was Darcy. Loki jumped up, banged through his door into the living room as fast as he could to find Darcy sprinting out the back door and running through the driveway. She didn't stop, she just kept going. Loki didn't wait for an explanation, he ran after her. Darcy was fast, but not as fast as him, he had been trained for a battle field after all. He ran and a blur of trees passed by him. Eventually he was catching up to a tiring Darcy.

"Darcy, what is it?" he called out but she didn't stop.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed breathlessly. Loki figured she would have to stop running at some point so he just followed, slowly catching up. They were now on some sort of woodland path; the ground was riddled with upraised roots and holes, making it harder to run. Just in front of him, he saw Darcy trip and fall. She got up but when he caught up he grabbed her wrist so she couldn't get away. He now saw tear tracks down and so much rage in her eyes, something extremely bad must have happened.

"Darcy what—"

"ITS YOUR FAULT!" She screamed wrenching her wrist free from his grip. He took a shocked step back. What was she on about? Yes he was responsible for many things but at that very moment he couldn't think of anything he had done more recently. "HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, Sam—. Sam didn't deserve to be kidnapped and killed because of you. You had to come here and get us caught up in everything…" she trailed off as twisted her hand into her hair in frustration. Darcy let out a howl of rage up to the canopy of the trees.

"Sam?" he asked. "He is dead?"

"KILLED"

"They killed him?" he amended aspirated.

The anger seemed to be leaving Darcy now as her voice was more no more than whisper. He strained his ears to be able to hear her reply. "Yes, S.H.E.I.L.D found him, along with another note. I didn't stay to hear the rest"

"I am sorry" and he actually was. Granted he didn't like Sam. He had never actually met the man but he had heard about him. Darcy's ex-lover. That was probably the reason he didn't like him. But he was sorry that he was dead, if it hurt Darcy. Although he didn't see why it would hurt her, she didn't love him. They had parted on good circumstances supposedly, but they were just friends.

"Oh I'm sure you are" she said sarcastically. "Isnt that what you like, hurting others?"

"Darcy, do not test me like this. I said I was sorry, and I meant it, I would never hurt you"

She just shook her head, dejectedly. "The thing was, I never properly loved him during our relationship. He was more a friend, all the time. Before we dated we were the best of friends. Then going out ruined things, I hadn't spoken to him ages before he was taken. I didn't get to say goodbye. He was the nicest of guys, fearless and funny. Stupidly kind, and now he is gone. And its my fault."

"What?" She just said it was his entire fault and now she was blaming herself. Darcy was unexplainable. "I thought it was my fault"

"Im sorry, I was angry. Now I can see it's my fault. I don't know how, but it is" she sunk to her knees and bowed her head. He took a step closer and knelt next to her.

"It is not your fault" he said quietly. "You were right, it is mine, I am the reason they took him. You cannot change the past, move"

"I – I just. They will keep at it. I know they will. They said they wouldn't kill Sam but they did. What's to say they won't take someone else? And then someone after that. Or go after me or Jane"

"They dare not go after you" he hissed.

"I don't think they care much for what you think. After all they want to kill you"

"They will care, in the end they will care" he whispered venomously. "I will make them" It was silent for a while. Darcy stayed still, her head still bowed towards the ground; he just knelt beside her, unsure for what to do. He did not want to anger her further by talking but he didn't want to seem uncaring. After all he was trying to be better, for her. This was ridiculous; he should not feel this way over a mere mortal. His feelings for her had snuck up on him so suddenly and so quickly it was unbelievable.

"We need to get back" Darcy said quietly, breaking the silence. It was easy to tell that Darcy did not wish to return, to be faced yet again that her 'friend' was dead and that more consequences were to follow what happened next. Because Darcy was right, if these people truly wanted him, then they would not stop with one murder. They would keep going, and he felt sorry for them if they ever attempted to get to Darcy. Loki got up from kneeling and silently held out his hand, she took it and he hauled her from the ground. Neither of them said a word as they walked at a reasonable pace back toward the house. Every now and then Loki spared a glance at Darcy, she was looking straight ahead, lost in thought and sadness. He wanted to ask what made her run off like she did, but he would ask that later, after all there were much more important things at hand.

When they finally did reach the house, Darcy was the first to speak "Sorry, for running off"

"Darcy" Jane said sadly as she engulfed Darcy in a hug. She gave her quick peck on the cheek. "But you shouldn't have run off like that, it could have been dangerous, they could have got you too. Then I would have killed you myself!"

"Yeah, then I would come and haunted you, remember I said I would."

"Oh yeah" Jane said, lost in thought for a moment or two. "So you did"

Loki didn't have a clue what they were on about. Haunting, why would Darcy haunt Jane? He would most definitely have to ask her about that later also. "Brother" Thor said softly from beside him, Loki had to hold his tongue and not correct Thor on the 'brother' title. "Things are bad; Nick Fury and the Avengers are coming here"

"What" Both he and Darcy said at the same time. Well his 'what' was considerably angrier and louder than hers.

"Yeah, he needs to discuss the note. And our next actions" Jane said, patting Darcy on the shoulder. "He should be here any minute. I was hoping you would be back before he got here. I did try ringing but you ran off without your phone"

Despite the situation Loki saw Darcy smile sheepishly. "Sorry, I was in a bit of hurry, I didn't think of my phone"

They all sat down in silence, waiting for Fury. At one point Darcy got up and retrieved a packet of tissues from her room, when she returned, she sat on the floor and pinched bridge of her nose, as if to get rid of a headache. After twenty minutes of silence, a big black car pulled up outside. The Avengers climbed out, looking solemn. When Jane opened the door Steve went straight over to Darcy and gave her a hug, Loki had to grip the side of the couch to stop himself from knocking Steve out. Next was Tony to give Darcy a hug, soon he realized they would all hug her, well apart from Fury of course, and they all did. Fury pulled out a chair from the table in the kitchen and easily carried it to centre of the room. The rest of the Avengers stood gathered around facing him. Darcy of course, was once again, sat on the floor. And before Fury began to speak, most of the other people in the room, took seats on the floor or the remaining seats in the room. The lounge had never been more crowded.

"Im sorry for your loss Darcy" Fury said with a nod.

"You shouldn't be sorry to me, you should be sorry to his grandma, he was basically all she had left" a pregnant pause followed Darcy's words.

"Now" Fury continued. "We have received another note. Along with the body of Sam. I decided to have the meeting at this place, makes things easier, less chance of spies. S.H.E.I.L.D must have a spy for them to even know about Loki in the first place, but we have established that already. Anyway I shall read the note aloud, exactly how it is written." Fury gave an annoying cough before once again continuing, "Too late, Sam is dead. It was obvious you weren't going to give us Loki. By the sounds of things, with the other Gods on your side, it was near impossible. We said we would not kill Sam because we were not those types of people. But as you may have gathered we lied. I do not understand how you can bare to have Loki on this planet. I do not care if he suffered punishment on Asgard. You do not understand, we need him, and I also wonder how the whole world would feel that a secret organisation was allowing Loki to live on this planet, almost freely. Remember, this information could be leaked. And more lives will perish, unless Loki meets a very public end."

Everyone in the room was completely silent. Including himself. It was obvious by 'very public end' these people meant a public death. Thor was the first to break the silence. "I know I do not need to make this clear but I will, in case. I know I have sworn to protect Midgard but Loki will not meet his end. Is that clear" Everyone in the room gave nod.

"It is quite understood the consequences if we tried anything like that" Fury said angrily. "But S.H.E.I.L.D is at a loss at what actions to take next. These people leave no trace. Nothing, the body was free of all prints and fibres. It is impossible to gather any information from any notes we have received so far." Fury waited for anyone to say anything, when no one did, he continued talking. "We cannot afford for more innocent lives to be taken. It is bloody well clear that these people will not stop. And Jane and Darcy may also be in grave danger!"

"Fuck" whispered Stark from the seat next to him. No Iron Man suit today, but it was clear he wanted it. "Well what do we do?"

"We must protect Darcy and Jane" Said Steve quickly gesturing to the two women.

"I will make sure no harm comes to them" Thor said loudly from the corner, his hand gripping Mjolnir tightly.

"Now, before I leave I wish to talk to Miss Lewis somewhere privately." Fury said standing up.

"No" Loki said sternly. Fury was about to object but one look at Loki's face made Fury's stern expression waver.

"Yes" Darcy hissed, also standing up. She looked at him, her eyes begging for him not to make trouble. Loki clenched his fists and instead imagined himself killing Fury.

"It just involves some minor details from Odin's visit" he said to the room or wide eyed heroes.

"Surely that would concern us?" Thor inquired from beside Darcy's side.

"No, in this case it doesn't" Fury said, walking from the room. Darcy quickly followed suit. What. Did. Fury. Want. With. Darcy. Could Odin have told S.H.E.I.L.D about their relationship? It was highly plausible. And the more he thought about it, the more certain he was.

** Longest chapter yet! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! ALMOST 100! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HAPPY THAT MAKES ME! HOW UTTERLY STUNNED I AM THAT THIS STORY HAS DONE SO WELL! I WASN'T EVEN EXPECTING MORE THAN 3 FOLLOWS AND LIKE 6 REVIEWS OR SOMETHING! BUT! Ok thank you rant over! **

**Anyway that chapter was obviously all in Loki's point of view and I was trying to show just how much Loki cares for Darcy. I know its could have been ooc but Loki has been living on Midgard for a while at that point, so he would of changed. Especially with how much he finds himself liking Darcy. But Sam finally died eh? **

**Hopefully I haven't moved Loki's emotions on to quickly, I think I have put too late now :D Anyway, I wonder how Fury and Darcy's conversation will go….. hmmmmmmm? :D **

**Till the next time, love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why on earth do you need to talk to me?" Darcy questioned wearily. The day had just been too draining for her to be her usual self. Sam, he didn't deserve it. Best friends since… well she couldn't even remember. He was funny, kind and brave. For a while Darcy liked him more than a best friend, and he felt the same and that was why they started dating but after a while, those feelings faded back to what they used to be. Best friends. They broke up, on good terms, they didn't talk for a while, they had decided to give it time until things got less awkward and then they agreed they would go back to being best buddies. But that never got to happen, he was kidnapped and killed. God knows what happened to him while he was imprisoned. Darcy almost started crying again but she forced herself to focus on Nick Fury in front of her.

"I need to talk to you because Odin, from Asgard spoke to me a day ago. Turned up straight on my lawn." He paused and raised his eyebrows at her. She just looked at him, clueless, she knew he was trying to get something across to her, but she had no clue. "He gave me an insight to a certain relationship" he stated.

"Wha—" Darcy spluttered.

"He knows I would not allow it, so he came to me and forbid me from doing anything to stop the two of you" Fury shook his head. "I hope you know what you are getting into, Loki is dangerous, although I really don't have to tell you that do i?"

She shook her head "You don't have to tell me that"

Fury let out a long sigh. He looked at her with true concern in his eyes. "I see the way he looks at you. He—" But Fury didn't finish, he merely furrowed his brow, probably trying to find the right way to explain what he wanted to say. "He seems to care for you, which I find odd, and disturbing"

"You almost seemed concerned" Darcy joked but he answered with a serious answer.

"I am, this is dangerous. He is a murderer Darcy. He is from another world and from what the world saw a year or so ago, he can be completely insane. I know that Thor changed when he found love. But Loki is different, Thor changed from arrogance but Loki, he is a killer, and I would rather not have to answer a call saying that you were dead."

"We all die someday" Darcy said offhandedly.

"Darcy, how incredibly deep"

"Thanks" she laughed and heard a loud yell come from the other room "Was that all, because I can practically smell the tension in the next room."

"You are right; I should not trust them all in a room together. I doubt you would be happy if some of your belongings got broken"

"Hell no!" She said, as she started walking quickly to the door. Her hand rested on the handle when Fury spoke again.

"Darcy" He paused, looking down at her. "I am truly sorry about Sam, these people will be caught, and S.H.E.I.L.D will protect you"

She didn't say anything but nodded and smiled sadly. Was scary, swearing Nick Fury, becoming a sort of friend? Weird. She opened the door and everyone was talking loudly on top of each other. Loki looked scary, and ready to get up and kill someone with his bare hands. For the millionth time she was so glad he had no magic, if he did, she knew that someone would have been in trouble.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Nick shouted from beside her. Concerned Nick had now been replaced by motherfucking angry Nick. The room quieted but before anyone could say anything else Darcy noticed the pile of shattered glass on the floor.

"Seriously, who broke the glass, because whoever it was, they are cleaning it up" Darcy said pointing at it. Everyone turned their attention from Nick to her. "I am just so glad it wasn't my favourite glass"

"You have a favourite glass?" Tony asked, eyebrows raised.

"Are you telling me YOU don't?" Darcy asked disbelievingly. Everyone had a favourite glass, right?

Tony thought for a moment and nodded. "Thinking about it, I'm fond of the glass with my face on it"

"Why am I not surprised." Darcy muttered.

"And" continued Tony, "Natasha broke it"

"Hey" Natasha protested. "Thanks for that"

"Actually, no one likes a tell-tale" Darcy smirked. "Tony I think you should clear it up"

"What… I'm Iron Man, if anything I should be ironing, not sweeping!" Tony spluttered and everyone laughed at his wounded expression, even Nick laughed, well actually everyone except Loki who seemed to be glaring at Fury, obviously not happy that she and him had, had a private talk. She bet it must be driving him crazy not to know what the chit chat was about.

"Dustpan and brush is in the cupboard under the sink" Jane said, innocently. Tony got up and sulked out of the room, leaving bursts of laughter in his wake. There was nothing like teasing Iron Man to make her feel a little better. When Tony arrived, he swept up the glass and Clint snapped a picture. When the cleaning was complete, Fury spoke again.

"Now, we are done here. I think I have discussed everything. You will all be informed when new information arises. And all of you keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary. And be careful, these people said they wouldn't stop. They would continue to take others, just make sure it isn't one of you. Obviously some of you are more susceptible to be capture than the rest but the point still stands… for everyone"

Everyone nodded; the mood had just gone from more light-hearted back to solemn and full of tension. No one spoke for a good few minutes. Obviously the more susceptible people in the room was her and Jane.

"That lightened the mood" Tony muttered, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"Serious matters cause for serious moods" Fury commented. "Now I will be off, I will be in contact" And with that he walked out the door and got into a separate car that pulled up outside their residence.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Jane question, from beside Thor. "We can order take out, if everyone pitches in of course" Everyone around the room agreed they would stay. Some friendly company would be nice, take her mind of stuff. Darcy looked up to find Loki tensely walking out of the room and probably into his own room. She felt sorry for him, he obviously didn't want to sit around with people who hated him. Maybe he should try and bond with them. He seemed like he was actually really trying to change and that would be a start. No one noticed Loki's departure, so she got up and silently followed him. His door was shut and she knocked quietly. It opened and Loki grabbed her hand and pulled her in, shutting the door behind them.

"Not so happy they are staying eh?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you are delighted that they are staying" she said enthusiastically, which earned her a small smile.

"I am afraid you would be wrong"

"Damn, so close" she laughed perching on the edge of his bed. He raised his eyebrows and Darcy knew exactly what he was thinking. "I do choose the furniture sometimes Loki"

He sat beside her and asked seriously. "Why did you run off earlier?"

"I don't know" she said truthfully. "I guess I just wanted to get away from it all, life is a bit complicated. I mean before I became Jane's assistant for college credits, I had a pretty normal life. The most complicated thing that had ever happened to me was my parents divorcing. Other than that, I was used to normal." She paused and thought about earlier. "And by the way, I think I already established this, but I shall say it again, I didn't actually mean it when I said it was your fault when I found out Sam had—" She trailed off, still unable to come to terms with the fact that he was gone.

"I understand that you were distressed by it" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him, relaxing. It was so strange to think who she was so relaxed with. She liked him, like really liked him and it was ridiculous. Stupid feelings for the god of mischief, every moment she was in his company, her feelings grew and grew. And Odin seemed to think he felt similar emotions and so did Fury. Maybe he did like her, he had sort of said he did, he showed that he did, and expressed it in different ways. It occurred to her that maybe he could be her future but then she came to the stark realisation that she was mortal and he was a god. Granted at that moment in time, he wasn't a god but he would become one again someday, she knew it. His 'Father' wouldn't leave him like that, once he had learned his lesson then he would probably be accepted back into Asgard. It was a while before either one of them spoke again. They both just seemed content with the moment. Every now and then a yell could be heard from down the hall, it sounded like they were playing cards. If it wasn't for her present company, she would be off down the hall in a shot, even if she was saying so herself, she was a bad ass poker player.

"What did Odin" Loki scowled at the name "and Fury want?"

"Odin said that he does not object to us" she said motioning to the two of them "and Fury said that Odin had ordered him not to stop us" she motion to them both again. She knew she didn't need to motion at them but it gave her something to do with her hands that did not involve groping the man beside her.

Loki laughed, but it wasn't the kindest laugh. "Do they think that if they had not of 'agreed'" he sneered at the word "That I would have stopped what I have with you"

"Nope, I really don't think, but maybe Odin was making an effort and that Fury was being all concerned."

"Odin, was not making an effort, he wants to destroy all that I hold deer"

"Wait" she stopped him. She wanted to try and get him to open up a little bit but she was still stuck on his last words. "Does that mean you hold me deer?"

Loki was silent before he quietly admitted "Yes it does, I hate that I feel the way I do about you Darcy, but no matter what, I am not giving you up"

"Good, because you would have a hell of time trying to get rid of me" she paused "well unless you had your powers because then you could just 'poof' away from me… but that is getting away from the point"

"I do not 'poof'"

"Oh, I bet you do"

He sighed as quiet knock sounded on his door. "Enter"

Jane slowly opened the door. "What do you what for dinner, we have decided on Chinese?"

"YES" Darcy fist pumped the air. "My favourite, erm chicken satay and dry ribs, if you please. Oh also, are you playing cards?"

"Right, and yes we are playing cards. Well at this moment in time Tony is teaching Thor the aim of spoons, and Loki?"

"The same as Darcy" he said.

Just as Jane was shutting the door Darcy called out. "Hey Jane"

"Yeah?" Jane said re-opening the door.

"If you start playing poker—" Darcy started to say but Jane finished for her.

"I will come and get you right away, I will admit you are a great poker player, you would beat everyone"

"Thank you!" Darcy called, Jane just knew her so well. And she hoped at some point they would play poker because, as cocky as it may sound, she would love to beat Tony stark.

"But I do not 'poof'"

"From what I heard, its poofing. I suppose it would be cooler if I said apparate. You know like in Harry Potter"

"Not this Harry Potter again?"

"Read them" She begged. "Seriously you have been on earth for months and months, like almost a year and you still haven't read or seen it, you will love it. Thinking about it, you might root for Voldemort but still…"

"Voldemort is the bad guy, yes?"

"Yes, but I still feel bad for him. I mean he wasn't always Voldemort, he was Tom Riddle and he just needed a better upbringing. Maybe less of an orphanage and shit like that"

"I have no idea what you are on about" he sighed.

"Well you will" He opened his mouth to protest but she held up her hand. "Nope"

"You are infuriating"

"Yeah, well what you gonna do about it?" she taunted.

"There is nothing I can do" he answered and she smiled triumphantly.

"If you had your powers I would be squished, wouldn't i?" she asked.

"When I first met you, yes" he answered honestly. "Now… I don't think I could"

"Yay, because come on I'm cool." He didn't answer so she continued. "Come on admit it, im the best person ever, right?"

Instead of answering he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I am so taking that as a yes" She said and he replied with a chuckle. "And completely understandable that you wanted to squish me when I first met you."

"Completely understandable indeed" he said. "You were not afraid, you just didn't care when I threatened you. You just swore at me and got on with whatever you were doing. The first time I spoke to you, it was almost as if you were threatening me."

Darcy laughed remembering. "Oh yeah…well you didn't have any magic to follow through with most of the threats but …I have a tiny confession."

"Mmm"

"Once when you threatened me I was scared shitless. Only once though. All the other times it was just like 'oh no' but just the one time when you threatened to dye all my clothes pink." She shuddered. "It was just terrifying"

Loki let out a loud laugh and Darcy smiled. He had a lovely laugh, so full of life. "I once threaten to kill you. I threatened to turn you into an ant and step on you, I threatened you with a great number of things and yet the only thing you feared was the colour pink?"

"I HATE pink" She giggled. "A lot, seriously, it's so …. Pink"

"What is your favourite colour?" he asked suddenly, curiosity lacing his tone. "I realize that I have never asked"

"Turquoise" She replied. It was an annoying colour to love. Not many things came in turquoise. Well not reasonably priced stuff you could buy in shops anyway. She had once seen some beautiful designer clothing in turquoise when she was searching on the internet though. Obviously way out of her price range. Like way, way out. "I used to love blue and green so much when I was younger." She explained. "And when people used to ask my one favourite colour, I could never decide, so when I was about six, my mum said that I should just say turquoise. You have no idea how long it took me to be able to spell it"

"Green huh?" he asked amused.

"Oh god" she face palmed. "I forgot about a certain fetish"

He chuckled again and pulled her close. "You know, I think you are the one being in the whole universe that I allow to tease me"

"I feel special" she smiled up at him, then rested her head on his chest. She would never admit it but whenever he said something like that, her heart flipped 360 and it made her hopeful. Hopeful about what, she wasn't actually sure. But it was definitely hopeful.

"You should" he said quietly, thinking about something.

After a few minutes of silence she asked "What are you thinking 'bout?"

Loki seemed to break out of some deep in thought trance at her words. "Nothing" he muttered. But she could tell that, that wasn't true. She was about to press further when once again a knock sounded on the door. "Come in" he said loudly and the door opened, again revealing Jane. She took in their position with some hesitation.

"Dinner is here and" she paused then smiled at Darcy "We are about to start poker"

"Yes" Darcy squealed, making Jane jump a little in surprise. "I will be there in a second and I will beat you all so bad, you will cry for days" Ok maybe a slight exaggeration, about the crying part. But the beating part was true. She knew she sounded awfully and annoying cocky but her dad had taught her well. No one could ever tell when she was bluffing, and that often lead to her winning.

"Alright, I will tell everyone to beware of your ass kicking skills"

"You do that" Darcy called as Jane shut the door.

"You will go play with them?" he asked with a guarded expression. She realized that he could feel a little hurt by that. And she completely understood why, but Loki needed to try and make friends. I mean she knew they tried to kill him and all but still.

"And so will you" she got up and tried to pull him up off of the bed. But he wouldn't budge. She dramatically fell to the floor. "Please" she begged. "Please, please, please. Come on, it will be fun" He still just stared at her, with the same expression, then she had an idea. "Unless you're too scared that im gonna beat yo' ass!"

He let out a loud sigh, looking slightly frustrated. "Fine" he snapped "but if I kill any of them, I will not be held responsible"

"Woooo!" She flew up off of the floor and grabbed his hand and tugged him out of his bedroom. Yes Darcy knew this could end badly, very badly but Loki needed to lighten up, maybe find some friends. Sure that was difficult and it probably needed a miracle for him to bond with any of the avengers but she had hope. Crazy, stupid hope. And if there was the starting of danger then she was sure if she started screaming at the top of her lungs about unicorns or something then everyone would pause enough for the danger to be averted and the problem would be solved.

**That was ick! Sorry, anyway…  
Also I updated early, its normally every Tuesday that I update, if it's possible anyway. But today is Saturday… well where I am its Saturday aha :D So hopefully that is good news that it's an early update? :S aha.**

**I REACHED PASSED 100 REVIEWS! I ACTUALLY WENT AND BROUGHT A CAKE IN CELEBRATION. Ok that cake was only a chocolate éclair but a cake all the same. Seriously I want to say a big, big thank you to all my followers and reviews and stuff because I started smiling like an idiot every time I got an email. And I really needed that the past week because my mum was in hospital for some of it. All is good now though (:**

**And I know this is boring but I just want to answer a few queries that I got via reviews. I know I should reply to reviews by PM but I just don't have the time and for that I am really, really sorry.**

**I forgot to answer this in the last chapter but no my name isn't Sophia (: Its Jasmine.  
And to Le Hiddleslover I am really glad I could get you into the whole Loki/Darcy ship (:  
Literally there are so many things I want to say to you all but I don't want to bore you with that in this authors note. And if I did thank people, I would be sure to miss people out, and that wouldn't be nice. So just THANK YOU!**

**Ok sorry, long boring authors note. Anyway please review to see what is about to happen.  
MWHAHAHAHA … I am not saying anything :D**

**Till the next time (:**


	14. Chapter 14

Darcy let out another squeal. "I win again"

"Ok you have got to be cheating" Tony said frustrated.

"I am not cheating, poker just likes me" Darcy said happily, as she pulled the chips towards her.

"How can poker like you, it's a game" Tony said rubbing his forehead.

"You're just angry because I won again" Darcy said laughing while pouring some more wine. The night had been fun. At first when she and Loki had joined them in their games, no one was happy. They kept shooting Loki disdainful looks, but as more and more drink was consumed, everyone began to lighten up. No one liked it per say, but they stopped glaring. Tony held out his hand and made a grabby gesture at the bottle of wine and Jane passed it to him. The night had been just what she needed to take her mind off things. Of course the morning would probably see her with a headache and she would be back to reality but it was nice just to forget for a little while.

"Ok, it's your turn to deal" Steve said Tony.

"I'm winning this time" Tony said confidently.

* * *

Darcy woke up in the morning with only a slight headache. She rolled over and hissed as a crack in the curtains blinded her with sunlight. She squinted against the oncoming fire and got her glasses from the night stand. She got up, squinted at the light and grabbed some probably mismatched clothes and a towel. She headed straight to the bathroom.

Fresh and showered she padded from the bathroom and grabbed a cup and made some coffee. Last night had been fun. Loki had left earlyish on in the evening, but he did stay for a little while which was surprising, he didn't talk though, he just sat. She didn't leave with him the second time, she just let Loki be Loki. But she beat Tony Stark at Poker, life ambition complete. With her coffee made, she sat down and turned on the TV, absolutely nothing on.

A groan from the doorway got her attention. "You alright?" she asked.

"No" Jane replied rubbing her head. "This is why I don't drink" she said slowly sitting down on the couch opposite.

"Jane you didn't even drink much, you had a couple of glasses"

"I'm a scientist. Not a drinker" she replied sleepily.

"Noticed" Darcy said stifling a yawn. She should have stayed in bed, but walking around always made her feel better. Maybe she would get some fresh air later.

"You can't tell me you feel completely fine" Jane said disbelievingly.

"No, not absolutely fine, I have a tad headache but nothing that some coffee and fresh air and trees won't fix"

"No"

"What?"

"Well unless you take someone with you, you are not going for a walk alone." Jane said, Darcy was just about to protest but Jane continued. "I'm sorry, but you heard what Fury said last night, these people are … Just going places alone isn't the best idea. I know you like taking walks in the woody areas but that is just asking for trouble. Anyone could hide amongst the trees."

"What?" Darcy spluttered. "I can't go for a walk?"

"A walk… yes. A walk alone…maybe. A walk alone with trees…no"

She didn't reply she just groaned into her hands. "Let me guess, you're going into over protective mode"

"I am. Darcy you're like a sister to me, you know that. And that is why I couldn't bear you to be taken or worse"

"But I wouldn't be defenseless; I would have my trusty Taser"

This time it was Jane who didn't reply, she just gave her 'a look' There was no point in arguing with her, well no point arguing with her on an empty stomach anyway. Maybe after a cooked breakfast, she could switch on her relentless persistent nagging on the subject.  
Maybe a bit childish, yeah but it worked, most of the time anyway. She knew that she should be more worried for her own safety but recently she had gotten that 'when it's your time, it's your time' type of attitude. Sort of dating a former super villain kind of did that to you, she supposed.

"Cooked breakfast?" Darcy asked innocently. Jane gave her a weary look but nodded. Guessing that it meant Jane was just too hungry to question any ulterior motives, Darcy got up and wandered down the hall to Jane and Thor's bedroom. Better ask the food hoover how much he wanted. She knocked once and the door opened to a half dressed Thor. "Making breakfast, I know I don't have to ask this but I'm asking anyway. Want some?"

Thor's eyes brightened "Of course I would like some, thank you very much Darcy" She grinned and nodded walking a few steps back down the hall to Loki's room. She hadn't seen him since he left last night. She knocked.

"Yes" came his muffled reply.

"Yo, I'm making breakfast" she called through the door. "You want some?"

"As long as it is properly cooked, yes" he replied through the still closed door.

"Hey what do you mean, as long as its properly cooked. That was one time!" She protested still not bothering to open the door. The only reply was a chuckle. She walked back down the hall, it was one time and it was a tiny bit of bacon that somehow got caught and not cooked. And it wasn't even on his plate, it was on hers. I mean she could cook. She was better at baking cakes and making cheesecakes than she was at actually cooking meals but she wasn't awful at it. She would like to see him do better, and that gave her ideas… She stifled another yawn and got to cooking. About ten minutes later everyone was seated around the table and she put plates in front of everyone. "Enjoy"

They ate in silence till Thor broke the silence. "You are a very good poker player Darcy"

Darcy grinned. "My dad was a good poker player, taught me all I know" she paused before she quickly added "And for the record I do not cheat. Tony may not believe it but its true, trust me; my dad would have stopped me playing if I started cheating. He is all about fair" and it was true. She would never cheat, her dad would not approve and she always did her best to make him proud. Well most of the time, when she was younger she wasn't the best at making her parents proud but she learnt the hard way when she was fourteen. Thinking about her family gave her a pang of guilt, she hadn't spoken to them properly in more than a month and she needed to. It had only been a text here and there. Things had been so hectic she had lost track of time, but now she was beginning to feel like she needed to visit them for a weekend or longer. That's if SHEILD would let her. She would have to ring them up, or pay a visit to Nick herself, that way he couldn't hang up on her when she disagreed on him about things, which she was bound to do.

"How are your parents?" Jane asked.

"Good actually yeah, I need to speak to them soon, haven't spoken to them properly in ages" and with another pang they didn't know about Sam. Her mum had liked Sam. Her dad hadn't been too keen but it would be a shock to them to find out he was dead. Oh god a funeral, of course. Oh fuck and Sam's Nan. How on earth could she forget all of this, what was wrong with her. Sam was all Eileen had left; oh shit she shouldn't have started thinking about this. Darcy had to go see his Nan as well, see if she needed anything. Oh god. "If you won't let me go for a walk, at least let me go see Sam's Nan, please!"

"I'm coming too" Jane said. "Sorry, but you go nowhere alone"

"But—"

"No" Thor cut in. "Jane is right, you are vulnerable, you need to be more careful" he placed his hand on top of Jane's and smiled sadly at her, before turning back to Darcy. "Sorry"

Darcy groaned. "I just want to offer her my help, I mean she is like 70 or something and—" she trailed off burying her head in her hands. The rest of her breakfast lying on her plate forgotten. "Sorry I'm being whiny. Ignore me, and it's all good. I don't even know how I could have forgotten about his Nan" Darcy said resigned. Her brain was in an utter muddle, her mind was never organised but this was ridiculous, she just had to move on, what was the use of moping? Nothing. She was being an idiot about this, what has happened has happened and get over it! "Anyway, how is the breakfast?"

"Cooked" Loki smirked. She didn't reply, she just glared at him.

Darcy finished the rest of her breakfast and sighed. "I'm off to ring my parents". She wandered down the hall to her room and dialled her parent's number. After three rings they picked up.

"_Darcy" _was her mother enthusiastic voice on the other end. "_We were going to ring you tonight"_

"Oh well I got here first, I have some bad news" she said quickly, before she could change her mind and not tell them.

"_What?" _her mother said, suddenly panicky.

"Sam" she paused, unsure how to phrase it. "He has been murdered." A loud gasp sounded on the other end of the line.

"_Oh god" _Her mum whispered, shock evident in her voice. _"Why, I don't…"_

"He was stabbed walking home" she replied quietly, she was using the cover story SHEILD had told her to use. It was the same cover story that had been given to his family and friends and the papers. "They haven't caught the culprit yet, but they will" she said shakily.

"_Oh sweetie, oh god" _There was a rustling through the speaker. "_You must come down and visit soon. We haven't seen you in what seems like years. Me and your father miss you hunny"_

"I miss you too" she said truthfully. She hadn't realized how much she missed talking to her mum. How much more relaxed she felt now, even though she was lying through her teeth, she still felt better. Ready to face the world! "And as soon as I can, I will be down in a shot, I promise"

"_We know you will, hunny" _There was muffled talking for a moment and a long sigh before her mum spoke to her again. "_Sorry your annoying father wishes to talk with you, hang on I'll pass you over"_

There was a short pause and the sound of a moving phone_ "Alright kiddo" _her dad said.

"Yeah. Mum will explain later about what's happened, anyway how are you?"

"_I'm alright kid; my knee has been playing up a bit recently but other than that I'm all good"_

"Good, glad to hear it" she said happily. No one was too old for a parents comfort. "How's Charles and the boat?" she asked.

"_Utter crap" _he said laughing. "_It's a lousy boat and it needs more than a lick of paint, no matter what Charles says" _She couldn't help it but she laughed. Charles was an old family friend, trying to start up a boat business, ridiculous idea but she hoped it would work out for him.

"Tell him good luck from me"

"_I will kiddo, and your mother is miming at me to tell you to ring more often. And to visit and … oh for god sake woman" _he said laughing._ "Sorry I have now been told to make sure that you eat properly and… Ok I'm gonna go, your mum is still miming at me, speak to you later kiddo, love you"_

"Alright, tell mum not to worry, I'm not an idiot, love you guys too. Bye" she said through her laughter. She sat down on her bed and felt a lot better. She would have to talk to SHEILD about visiting her parents. But she worried that with what's going on, they wouldn't let her, but she wouldn't think about that now. Now it was time for the second task of the day. Eileen, Sam's Nan. She had to see if she could help with anything, Eileen treated her like her own granddaughter and Darcy treated her like her own Nan. She should probably pick up a cake or some biscuits to give to her or something. She wasn't good at this, the whole comforting someone had never been her forte, in fact she actually sucked at it. A little pat on the shoulder was all she had really ever been good at. She was more of a 'making people laugh' kind of gal. Well she wasn't allowed to go alone so she would take Jane, Jane was always good with people. She took her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose, before sighing and putting them back on, she watched the world blur back into focus, before getting up and gabbing her jacket that was slung at the end of the bed. She walked out of her room feeling lighter than she had in weeks despite the situation or the events that could be waiting for her.

"They ok?" Jane asked, as she finished the dishes.

"Yeah, I feel like a gazillion times better now" she replied as she plopped down on the sofa next to a reading Loki. When she saw what the book was she squealed. "Harry Potter!" He looked up and gave a slow nod. "Wait that's mine"

"It is, I hope you don't mind, I borrowed it" He said dryly.

"Don't damage it"

"How could I damage it any more than it already is?" he asked holding up the worn out book.

"Hey" she protested. "It's not damaged, it's just well read" she crossed her arms defensively. He chuckled. "So" she called to Jane, "you gonna come with me to see Eileen?"

"Yeah I will, just give me a sec" she said drying her hands. "Ok" she said grabbing her jacket from the end of the sofa.

"I wanna pick up some biscuits on the way" Darcy said quietly. "I know it sounds stupid but, kind of like a peace offering. Although I'm not sure what I would be offering peace for but …" she trailed off nervously.

"I understand" Jane said sympathetically. She put an arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze. Before she yelled bye to Thor and moved outside.

Darcy was just about to move away from the sofa and follow Jane when Loki's hand caught her arm. "Be careful" he said quietly.

"I'm always careful" she said confidently before dashing after Jane. "Wait for me" she called as she ran.

* * *

**Loki point of view**

Harry Potter was odd to say the least. And Darcy's copy was very worn. And he could tell it was very well read. At this moment in time he had just heard of Voldemort for the first time. So afraid they could barely say his name, how ridiculous. What would it be like to have people fear your very name? Awful he supposed, no one could say your name in worship. No matter the oddity of the book he found himself reading more and more of it. He hated to admit it but he liked it. Childish, perhaps but a good idea. Thor wandered through the door and sat on the opposite couch.

"It is just us" Thor said "Very unusual"

"Well observed" Loki said boredly.

"What do we talk about?" Thor asked.

"Nothing" he snapped. He didn't think he had the energy to try and keep civility towards Thor.

"How about Darcy?" Thor offered.

"What about Darcy?" he said quickly, hoping to put Thor off any further conversation, but no luck.

"Well, she fits you well brother"

Loki snapped his book shut, it was obvious he wouldn't get much reading done with Thor trying to engage in conversation with him. "Is it any of your business? And I think you will find we are not actually brothers"

"We are brothers; we have been over this many times. No matter our blood differences, we are brothers"

Loki couldn't help the bubble of happiness that rose in him at Thor's words but he bit it down quickly. "Fine, brother" he purposely sneered at the word "Will you let me read in silence"

"No" Thor said with no less enthusiasm that before Jane left. "We should take this time to talk, we are not alone often and I have missed talking with you"

"We are not alone together often because we are not normally trusted not to kill each other" he paused before adding "or breaking any of Jane and Darcy's belongings"

"You care for Darcy a great deal don't you?"

"Yes" he snapped. "Now I do not wish to discuss my feelings with you"

"Why not?"

"You are relentless aren't you?" Loki said breathing deeply to calm himself.

"Yes"

He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "I do indeed care for Darcy and the rest is none of your business" he said giving up. The only way out of this was to answer a little bit.

"She cares for you too" he said happily. "It is wonderful"

He opened his book and kept his face neutral. But he did indeed want to smile, which was ridiculous, Thor had only said she cares for him too. It shouldn't make him as happy as it did. He couldn't help it, Darcy was unique to him. In Asgard no one had really dared to be as she was with him. Mortals were different but Darcy was more different. It did not make much sense but it was true. Mortals feared him now, after his failed attack, but she didn't. Well she probably did but it seemed not much. Which again, shouldn't please him as much as it did. It seemed Thor was satisfied for a while with his previous answer because he didn't speak for a while. But obviously his luck did not last. It never did.

"Has she seen your true form?" Thor asked quietly.

"NO" Loki almost screamed. "And she never will" he said getting his voice back under control. He and Thor had never spoken about it. Loki knew that he knew, he knew most people knew but he tried not to think of it. He had banished all thoughts from his mind, sometimes a thought would slip into his head but he killed it as quickly as possible. But he would never show Darcy his true form. His monstrous form.

"Why not?" Thor asked, although slightly more carefully this time, obviously sensing the danger of the subject.

"Thor" he said warningingly. "I do not wi—" but he was interrupted by the phone ringing. Thor got up and answered it.

"Hello" he said. "What" he said panicked and that made Loki pay attention He shut his book and placed it beside him and sat up. "Of course" he said. "Ring SHEILD, I will be there immediately… What? No I will come. But I—. Ok fine, get in sight of people and come back here immediately, do not stand around." He hung up and looked across at Loki.

"What is going on?" Loki asked quickly standing up.

"The elderly woman, she is dead. Another note was there"

"What? Is Darcy ok?" he said. He knew the answer; she probably would be distraught and shaken.

"I did not speak to her" Thor said. "I spoke to Jane. But I suppose she is stunned. This is getting out of hand Loki. We must do something"

"Of course we must do something, you imbecile."

"I should speak with father"

"You do that. You have power and here I am powerless, get father to return my magic"

"Loki, you know he will not, after last time."

Loki let out a loud growl. "What is Darcy doing? Are you not going to get them?"

"No, Jane said it is best if I don't. They are contacting SHEILD and them coming back here. I suppose we just wait" Thor said pacing, obviously worried.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Luckily Thor did not try and converse with him again. Suddenly the door banged open and both he and Thor stood up quickly. Darcy walked straight past them all and headed straight for her room, he glimpsed tear tracks on her cheeks. He looked toward Jane.

"It's not good." Jane whispered. "Oh god it was awful. She was almost eighty. And they—" but she couldn't finish. She choked off on a sob. Jane was pathetic; he walked straight past her and walked with purpose towards Darcy's door. He knocked once, instead of opening straight away, he was trying to be polite, the situation called for it. There was no answer, so he went right ahead and opened the door anyway. Darcy was lying on her bed with her head buried in her pillow.

"Go away please" her voice was muffled by her pillow.

"No" he said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm being a stupid cry baby so please go away"

"You are not being a baby. I think you have perfect reason for tears" he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn't fling it off, which was a good sign.

"I don't like people seeing me cry. I don't even cry that much, bit recently I have been stupid" she said slowly lifting her head from the pillow. Her eyes were red, but there were no tears anymore. "She was an old lady. I mean what sick fucks would murder an old lady."

"We will find them and they will pay with their lives"

"Good" she said forcefully.

"What did the note say?"

"Something about 'more people' and 'we brought it upon ourselves.' It was addressed to Fury. I don't remember the rest, I was too angry. I was seeing red and …"

"Understandable" and he really did understand. Seeing Darcy like this again made his vision tint red. A few months ago if he saw a mortal in tears he would of thought them weak and pathetic, but he couldn't not bring himself to feel that about Darcy. Instead he hated the sight of it. He put his arms around her and she buried her head in his shoulder. Oh Loki, he thought to himself, what have you become, feeling sad because a mortal girl is sad. But he couldn't bring himself to care at all. All he wanted was for these people to pay.

**EDITED-Sorry i noticed some mistakes, i know i missed a few (i think) but i had to get rid of the more obvious ones, sorry aha**

**It sucked, sorry people. Ok an elderly lady is dead. These people really want Loki to pay don't they? But by killing people they are just as bad. Sigh. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! SO, SO, SO MUCH! THIS STORY WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR WITH OUT YOU!  
And by the way, eventually Loki will show Darcy his true Frost Giant form (: sorry the whole Thor and Loki interaction sucked.**

**Also I'm sorry you didn't see Loki playing poker but every time I wrote it, it was awful.**

**Anyway, till the next time. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

When Darcy woke up, Loki was, surprisingly, asleep beside her. She didn't actually remember falling asleep, but at some point she must have. And slowly as the fog of sleep left her mind, she remembered what happened.

Eileen.

An almost eighty year old women.

Murdered.

She remembered storming into the house after finding Eileen and making straight for her room. She remembered Loki coming in, he comforted her. She was an idiot and cried. Then she must have fallen asleep. She glanced toward Loki, he was peaceful in sleep. Black hair mussed in a sexy way. She turned her gaze toward the clock. Red numbers illuminated some of the gloom. It was 2:30am. Crap she had been asleep for hours. Jeeze, she probably missed everything with SHEILD, but Loki was still beside her, which was really sweet. She might have to nickname him Loki-The sweet super villain. Of course only in her head because, you know, she doubted he would take kindly to her calling him that. But it was kind of long for a nickname. She would have to think of something else, because Loki was a really short name anyway, but she didn't care. She liked nicknames. Wait…this was not the time for nickname hunting.

She didn't know what to do now, no one would be up, and she couldn't exactly wake Loki, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She slowly and carefully slithered off the bed, trying her hardest not to wake Loki. She sat on the floor by the bed and pulled out a box from underneath it. As silently as she could she opened the box and retrieved the old photo album from it. She hadn't added pictured to this in about a two years, she stopped adding photo's because her craze of documenting her life faded. She hadn't even seen this thing since she put it in the box to move and she hadn't opened it since she stopped adding to it. She knew where it was though; she couldn't bring herself to pack it away for good. Maybe it was sappy to look through this, as Loki would say, sentiment. But she didn't give a shit. It was time to take a trip down memory lane. `

This would go one of two ways. It would make her extremely sad, or it would make her extremely happy. She didn't want to be extremely sad, but she would chance it, in case it went the other way.

She silently opened the album. On the first page was a picture of her when she was about four years old, embarrassingly in a princess dress. She was standing with her dad. Her dad was smiling, but she wasn't. She was looking extremely grumpy; she remembered she was really grumpy because she really didn't want to be in that dress.

She silently flipped through the pages, sometimes stifling laughter, other times, trying not to let tears prick her eyes. On one of the pages was a picture of her and Sam, when they were both about sixteen. They were at a skate park, she remembered that day well. It was during a heat wave, Sam, her and a few friends sharing a coke in the scolding sun, to cool them all down they had gotten one of their neighbors to spray them all with a hose. It sounded like something from a movie, a movie that she would probably mindlessly hate, but it was one of the funnest days of her life.

A few pages later she came across her at eighteen years old, beaming at the camera, next to her was her granddad. He died a few weeks later, a heart attack. It was one of the only pictures she had of them together. She felt the stupid tears stinging her eyes again. She blinked them away, quickly. She turned the page and saw her and Sam again, this time at his nineteenth birthday party. Then there he was again, this time when they went a small vacation together. That was still a time when they were just best friends. She turned a few more and more pages and then she came to her last entry. The last picture was of her and her parents, it was taken about eight months before she went to stay with Jane to earn her six college credits. Underneath the picture was scrawled a little message.

_I don't think any more pictures will be going in this weird ass photo album. I don't even know what possessed me to document some of my life anyway.  
Anyway, just writing this crazy little message in case my future self stumbles upon this album and can't remember why she stopped adding to it. Well you stopped because the weird scrap book stage of your life is fading. Peace out suckers!_

Darcy couldn't help it, she laughed. She couldn't stifle it. She wrote a note to her future self, she was crazy. Although looking at it now, it was a nice idea, very sentimental. But very heart lifting. Seeing all those pictures had made her realize how much had really changed.

"Darcy" Loki said peering over the edge of the bed at her. She jumped and snapped the album closed.

"Sorry, trip down memory lane" she said waving her hands over the closed book. "Couldn't sleep" she explained.

"I apologize, I must have fallen asleep"

"Don't worry, and sorry for being stupidly weepy last night. It was a bit of a shock to the system that they would kill an elderly woman. I mean what sick fucks would do that" she said repeating what she had said last night.

"As I said before, they will pay."

"Good" she said quietly.

"What did you mean, taking a trip down memory lane" he questioned.

"Just looking through an old photo album. About two years ago, I went through a stage of making a photo album scrap book. Crazy and very girly, I know. I don't know what came over me" she shook her head and placed the book back into the box and pushed it back under the bed. "I thought it might cheer me up. Or make me much, much sadder to look at it, it seems it has done both"

"You found it funny?" He must have heard her laugh.

"Yeah, I was laughing at myself. My past self-wrote a note to my future self, explaining why I stopped putting photo's in the album. I am just crazy. I guess I used to be somewhat sentimental" A strange look passed over Loki's face when she said that, but it disappeared quickly.

"I see" he said. "Any embarrassing pictures?"

"Yes" and he was about to say something else, and she could pretty much tell what he was going to say. "And before you ask, no"

"What was I going to ask?" he said sweetly, moving down from the bed to sit beside her. He leaned in and kissed her; she wrapped her arms round his neck and smiled into his mouth.

When they pulled apart she whispered. "You were gonna ask to see them, and the answer is no"

He chuckled "Why not?"

"I still have no embarrassing stories from your childhood, one for one in return"

He debated for a moment before shaking his head. "Maybe another time"

She sighed internally. One day she would get something personal out of him. She couldn't help it, she respected privacy but she was a nosey person and curiosity was eating at her. "Fine, one day though"

"One day" he said noncommittally.

* * *

One week later she was standing all in black at a graveside. She was saying her last farewells to Sam and Eileen. Jane was with her, and a disguised SHEILD agent. Thor and Loki had to stay at home, they couldn't have too much attention drawn to themselves, being out in the open like that, could get some unwanted recognition. The SHEILD agent was there for protection, Thor seemed to think that it was a necessity. And Jane was there for comfort. There were quite a few people at the graveside, even more at the funeral. She met some old friends she hadn't seen in person for a while. Texts and Skype weren't the same as a good old hug. It was nice to see everyone, she cried a little, along with others. She couldn't help it; it was just so surreal really.

"You ok?" Jane asked quietly as they walked away from the site, to the car.

"Yeah" she said. "Or I will be, after a nice long lie down in my bed, and a good old movie. Preferably Disney. Disney always makes you feel better. Then after that, it's down to business. Time to help SHEILD catch these bastards."

"Darcy no. You can't—"

"Nope" she cute Jane off. "I have already arranged to meet Fury tomorrow and—"

"What, when?" Jane exclaimed loudly. A few people glanced there way, but people mostly ignored them.

"I arranged it a few days ago. I have arranged to meet him and he agreed I could help. He has realised that I won't give up. If SHEILD don't let me help them, they know I will go on my own and they worry I will get killed. They said they have a plan for me, as long as I sign something that would not hold them responsible for any damage to me."

"Damage to you? Does Loki know about this" Jane asked, hope in her voice. Obviously she was hoping he could persuade her not to do it. But it wouldn't work, she was determined now.

"No, he doesn't. But before you plan anything, no one can stop me from this. A few days ago, I fully realised my old life is over. I can't just sit around, or make failing attempts for justice myself. This isn't a movie, its real. I have to get my act together and help any way I can. No more moping around More people could be captured Jane. I'm not letting that happen. I'm determined now. I'm helping and that's it."

Jane opened her mouth to protest but she shut it again, unsure of what to say. "Nothing will talk you out of it, will it?" Jane asked resigned.

"Nope" she said confidently, and then she quickly added "Sorry"

"Just because nothing will talk you out of it, doesn't mean I won't try" Jane muttered. Darcy paid no attention to her. She was already thinking what movie to watch. It had to be a happy one, and fully childish. Never too old for Disney. Maybe Lion King or Lilo and Stitch. Tarzan or Treasure Planet. Something heart-warming.

They reached the car and the drive was silent. Darcy noticed Jane giving her worried glances every now and then. She mostly ignored them. It was nice to know that Jane worried though, but nothing would stop her, she made an internal promise to herself _no more moping and no more crying and regret. _When they arrived home Darcy entered the house. Thor was sat on the sofa, browsing through TV channels. She assumed Loki was in his room.

"Are you alright Darcy?" Thor asked gently.

"Yup, time for Disney" she said, putting on a smile. Thor looked confused. "You know Disney, I have explained it before"

"Oh the movies, yes?"

"Yes!" she said smiling.

As Darcy walked towards her bedroom she heard Jane whisper furiously behind her about SHEILD and her seemingly approved plans. She ignored it and carried on to her room. As she neared her door, Loki emerged from his own room and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" she said. "Truly, and if I get asked that again I will explode"

"Oh please don't do that" he said jokingly. "It would make an awful mess"

She laughed and placed her hand on top of his. "Fine, to save everyone the clean-up I won't explode. I'm off to watch a Disney movie now, you wanna come?"

He thought about it for a moment before saying "Sure"

She walked into her room and Loki followed and sat on the bed, leaned back, and relaxed. "Ok, choose a movie. Treasure Planet, Tarzan, Lilo and Stitch or Lion King?" she asked.

"I have heard many of those mentioned by you before. I will go with Tarzan, as I remember you saying something about it, many months ago."

"Oh yeah" she said remembering. "That Jane and Thor reminded me of Tarzan and Jane. And me the nutty Professor."

"I was the man who captures the gorillas, if I recall"

Darcy laughed. "Clayton, and you don't anymore, though"

"Is that good thing?"

"Yes" she said instantly.

"Good then" he said, as she continued to clamber around on the floor getting the DVD ready. When she finally got it ready she jumped onto the bed and turned up the volume. Loki wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, content with the moment.

Through the movie Loki's expressions ranged from unreadable to downright amusing. On more than one occasion she had to bite her tongue not to laugh at him. Loki was doing most of the cheering up; the movie was just a background thing. Twice during the movie he turned and gave her a questioning glance and she responded with "It's a children's movie Loki" and with that he sighed and turned his attention back to the television.

At the end of the movie Loki turned to her and said "I have no idea how I reminded you of Clayton"

She didn't answer she just laughed.

"That was one of your favourite movies?"

"It was that along with Treasure planet, Peter Pan and stuff like that. I was never one for girly princess movies, they mostly annoyed me"

"I am completely ecstatic that you did not want to watch a princess one. I think I would have left"

Darcy giggled. "Hell, it's more like I would of left" There was a knock at the door and Darcy sighed and yelled "Come in"

Jane entered and Darcy immediately knew what the conversation was to be about. To start with Jane completely ignored Loki and spoke directly to her. "Thor doesn't agree either. Don't do this Darcy"

Darcy just groaned as Loki asked "What is not agreed upon"

"Darcy helping wi—"

Darcy cut her off with a hiss. "Jane don't! I told you that my mind is made up. If you try and stop me I will lock you in a cupboard"

"Helping with what" Loki asked, growing impatient.

"Catching the murders" Jane blurted before Darcy could stop her. Loki sat up in a millisecond.

"No" He said tensely.

"Yes" Darcy said exasperated.

"Thank you" Jane said happily. "See he agrees as well. We are all in agreement, you are not going. Call and cancel your appointment with Fury"

"No" Darcy said, anger rising in her. "You guys do not own me. I am doing this and it is going to work. Whatever I can do to help I will do. I don't care if I'm bait or something. I don't care what you say or what happens no one is stopping me"

"No" Loki growled, louder this time.

Darcy stood up and faced him. "Don't tell me what to do"

"I will tell you what to do, if it something stupid that will get you killed"

"I won't get killed and if I do then oh well"

"Oh well?" Loki said with barely controlled anger threatening to break through.

"You never gave any big objection when I spoke about getting pay back before" Darcy said, staring coldly at him and at Jane who was still standing in the door way, looking considerably more scared now that the fight was breaking out.

Loki clenched his fists and stood up himself. He stared right into her eyes and said "That was talking and not doing"

"I control my own life and that's that" she said coolly.

"Darcy but the danger" Thor said reasonably, peering over the top of Jane's head.

Darcy made a frustrated sound at the back of her throat. "I know the bloody danger. People have been killed. I think I get the whole danger part, and that's not gonna stop me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it and if I can't then whoops"

"Whoops?" Loki questioned dangerously from beside her. "Just whoops" When she looked at him, he looked angry and very, very dangerous. Darcy fought the urge to step back, instead she equalled his glare.

"Maybe we should all calm down" Jane said timidly from in front of Thor.

"Actually" Darcy hissed. "Maybe we should all stay out of each other's business" She felt guilty as soon as the words left her. But the guilt was soon drowned out by anger again.

"Darcy" Jane pleaded. "Think about this"

"Think about what?" She spat. "Think about how Sam was murdered and his elderly grandmother. How someone else will be next. Me or even you? How this is all fucked up? And how I am being ganged up on, when it's the right thing to do? To help? I mean, I could be bait? Catch them in the act."

"Darcy" Loki said, warningly.

"What" she turned back to him. "Like I said before, you don't own me. I can do what I want. My life has been flipped around because of you; the least you could do is let me go with my decision, to help"

"You are just a stupid, pathetic girl, and I will not allow you to stampede around, getting killed"

"A stupid, pathetic girl eh?" she questioned. Not letting her hurt show. She kept a level face.

"Darcy he does not mean that" Thor said stepping further into the room. "We worry about you and your well-being"

"No" Darcy said. "He did mean that, and I don't care because in your eyes it's true. We are tiny, but I am not letting this go on further. SHEILD agreed I could help and that is it. I don't care if I'm stupid and pathetic" She looked at them all staring at her, took a deep breath walked away from Loki grabbed a towel and her phone and pushed passed Jane and Thor and locked herself in the bathroom. She turned the tap on and got ready to have a long, long soak in the bath. Boiling hot water and some good tunes and bubbles would do her good. She knew she was being slightly unreasonable, they were only trying to protect her but it wasn't their business. How could Jane do that? And Darcy didn't think she could ever erase the look Loki had given her from her mind. Did she regret what she said and how she acted, a little bit yeah. But this was her choice. She was choosing to help. She was choosing to do something useful and no one could stop her. Darcy could have just walked out the house, but then she would definitely be followed, especially since she wasn't meant to go anywhere alone. She had been having such a nice time with Loki and their movie, she was just about to ask more about him, maybe have some Darcy and Loki action but nope. Jane just stepped in and everyone agreed with her. If the roles were reversed she would be thinking and doing the same thing, but … She couldn't just sit around like she had been the last few months. Telling herself that she was going to do something about this, she was fed up of saying she was gonna do things, it was time to take action and now, when she had arranged to take action, and had the support of SHEILD—well she would call it support from SHEILD anyway—her plans were being thwarted by the people she cared about. And people she hoped would try and support her in her decision. She climbed in the bath brimming with hot water and bubbles and switched her phone on to the highest volume setting. She put it behind on the shelf and covered it with a flannel to stop it getting wet and got lost in the peace and the very loud music.

* * *

Loki was simmering as he paced up and down the length of his room. He had let his temper get the better of him, again. He had never lost it with Darcy, but this time he did. He ruined it, he ruined one of the only things he had truly wished not to ruin. But she said if he she died 'oh well' and 'whoops'. How could she say those things, does she not realize how much she means to people, to him. He called her pathetic and stupid; he did not mean those things, not in the slightest.

After she had stormed out of her own room Loki had left and gone straight to his room. Not wanting to talk with Jane and Thor. He could hear music coming from the bathroom, where Darcy was. What did he do now? He couldn't let her get herself killed; she could not go putting herself into danger. It was a stupid thing to do, she was mortal, how was she meant to help and not get hurt in the process. Darcy was a lot stronger than he gave her credit for, and he knew that. But looking at her from a bigger perspective, she was fragile and if he ever told her that she would most likely slap him or do something of the sort, but it was true, she was fragile and breakable. They appeared to be having such a wonderful time, watching that movie, no matter how weird that movie was. It was nice just to sit together and have nothing else on their minds. He hated himself for thinking that, but it was nice. But then Jane had to come in and bring out the worst of him. It had been twice now that Jane had brought out the worst in him in the presence of Darcy. The first time, when she had caught them kissing and tried to warn Darcy off of him, and now this time, blurting Darcy's plans. He could not help feel a little betrayed that Darcy had not told him, and that she had gone behind his back to arrange a secret meeting with SHEILD. Although she was right to do it that way, especially by the way he had reacted. He knew she wanted to help and he knew she could be very useful in helping, but he couldn't allow it. He just couldn't.

Before Darcy had only spoken about taking action against these people and he had politely gone along with what she had said, but now she was trying to take action and it was not plausible for him to lose her. If those people got hold of Darcy, and held her hostage, then he would certainly reveal himself. And he couldn't, why couldn't the universe let him be? His whole life had been a mess. He was constantly trying to be equal to Thor, to prove to Odin that he was a good son. He had constantly been having women use him just so they could get at Thor.

He was always so different than the others, they favoured Thor's brawn over his wit and brain, and so did Odin. At least Frigga had seemed to love them both equally. And now he finally found someone who preferred him, who seemed to see the worth of him. She saw past his past and his destruction of her world—which seemed unbelievable—but now that was possible gone. The way he reacted was bad, he knew that, he felt regret for it. She didn't seem frightened of him in his anger, she might have been hiding her fright though.

He had to speak to her.

Tell her the reasoning behind his rage.

Finally tell her about his life.

Finally show her about his heritage.

She would run screaming from him, he knew that. But he had to do this and he would have to do it now, so he could not change his mind.

**DUN, DUN DURRN!**

**Ok that wasn't the best, I know a bit of sentimental Darcy but I thought it was best if you got some view of younger Darcy, and maybe a bit more about Sam through that. Because no matter how tough Darcy is, she would still be devastated about this all. **

**BUT LOKI HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW DARCY ABOUT HIMSELF! Like what is going on eh? :D and  
what will be her reaction? ? hmmm :D**

**Anyway see you next chapter guys (:**

**Please, please, please review because every review makes be jump around in happiness. And each review, follow and favourite inspires me to keep going. I still can't believe this story has done as well as it has! I mean just … wow! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I JUST LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Till the next time, au reviore. **


	16. Chapter 16

Loki waited for Darcy to come out of the bathroom. He was trying his best not to lose his nerve. He must do this. He could not back down. He must show here his true self, explain his rage, explain –well…him really.

It was the only way.

She had always wanted to know things about his past; she had asked many times, he had sworn to himself that he would never tell. That time Thor asked if Darcy had seen his 'true form' he got angry and dismissed the thought quickly. But now, Darcy was to get her wish—to know about him, truly know about him. And when she saw the monster, she would run and never look back. It would hurt him, he didn't think he could bear it, the one person who seemed to understand him; well as much as he could be understood, would flee from his presence in terror.

But at least she would know.

No, he shouldn't do this. Just let Darcy be angry and then he would find other ways of stopping her from helping. He couldn't possibly show her himself, to have her horrified. To see her face when she screamed and fled. But maybe she wouldn't scream, she did have a habit of surprising him, she was different. No, don't be ridiculous, of course she would run, what was he thinking?

He heard Darcy's blaring music moving locations, it was the only indication he had that she was out of the bathroom.

He stood up fast, and walked as quickly as he was able out of his room. He knocked on her door, quickly. He would regret this, for the rest of his existence, she would run from him, hate him, and be afraid of him. But at least she might understand him more, understand why he was the way he was. The lies and the deceit from his 'family' and his constant living in shadow, she would understand why he was filled with rage when she spoke of her life as if it were nothing.

"What" Darcy snapped from the other side of the door.

"Darcy—I need to talk with you" He said, keeping his tone even.

"Well I don't want to talk to you" she spat. He heard draws opening and closing as she moved around her room.

"Im coming in" he said firmly, he waited two seconds; then he opened the door, and stepped into the room.

"What do you want?" she said looking at him coldly. She was still in a towel. It was wrapped tightly around her bare skin. Her hair was also wrapped tightly in a towel, atop her heard.

"I want to show you something" he said, before he could change his mind. "You will run, it is ok, but I –" he paused for a moment, getting his words together. "I wish for you to see this. This will make you understand."

"What? Why would I run, seriously Loki what are on about, literally I am still pissed off and I cant take any of your shit right now" she said, looking tired and very fed up. But amongst all the anger with inside her, she looked hurt and betrayed.

"When Odin took my magic from me, he left one thing, my ability to change, nothing else, just that" he said, fighting his inner turmoil. He hated the way his voice sounded. It sounded afraid, it sounded stupid. A voice that should not be spilling from the God of Mischief and Lies' lips.

"Your ability to change?" Darcy said, realization dawning on her. "You mean like—"

"Frost giant" he said finishing her sentence. "I apologize for this. For showing you the monster but there are something I wish for you to understand, in my mind, this is the only way I can think of" He shut his eyes tightly, he couldn't watch what happened next. He felt the change, and waited for a reaction—waited for the scream—but it didn't come. Instead Darcy said something that shocked him to the core.

"Fucking hell that is awesome. You're like a smurf, a tribal smurf" He opened his eyes quickly to gauge her true reaction and then he internally winced as he remembered his red eyes. "Ok a slightly demon, tribal smurf, I suppose" she commented moving closer, seemingly to get a better view.

"What?" he said in a strangled tone.

"You know smurfs? No…ok you should watch the smurfs. But seriously this?" she said gesturing at him and seeming exasperated.

"Seriously, what?" he asked confused. Why wasn't she running, why wasn't she afraid. She seemed more intrigued than anything. Why? He looked at his own hands; he was most definitely in this monstrous form, no mistake.

"Seriously is this what the fuss is about? The form you hate?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. He simply nodded, not trusting his voice. Then she laughed, she actually laughed.

"What" he demanded. "Why do you laugh?"

She continued laughing and held up a finger to silence any more questions while she seemingly got herself under control. "This is it? Seriously? Oh my god sorry" she said finally getting a serious demeanour back. "Well, from what I have been told and what you made it seem like, I was expecting scary and hellish, and I get this?"

"You do not find this scary and hellish?" he said, quoting her words disbelievingly.

"No. sorry am I meant to?" she reached out her hand and touched his face. He flinched back from her touch, mostly in shock—she willingly touched him in this form. He realized that he was more afraid than her. He was expecting the worst and she just laughed in his face. She laughed in his frost giant face. And she still wasn't running. She was looking at him curiously and also incredulously.

"No, but I don't understand" he said, finally finding his voice again.

"Don't understand what? Why I'm not afraid?"

"Yes"

She caressed his face and he leaned into her warmth. She was touching him when he was blue. When he was a monster. Was he dreaming? He must be? It was impossible that this could be her real reaction. "Loki, why? You're still Loki, Just blue with cool tribal markings and red eyes. You know some people pay money for red contacts, when you have the real thing"

"But—"

"Seriously you look awesome, how could this be scary. This is what you hate?"

"Yes"

"You really aren't saying much are you?"

"No" he said. He couldn't seem to put together more than short answers. He was too shocked, too confused.

"Okay" Darcy said slowly. "Are you alright, you look kind of ill."

"I feel it, am I dreaming?"

"Erm no?" Darcy looked worried now. "Loki, maybe you should sit down or something"

"No, no." he said quickly, regaining his composure. "You promise me, you promise you do not find me repulsive. No urge to flee. You do not lie to me"

"Oh yeah I want to run and run and run. I'm so scared I'm going to faint" she said sarcastically. Then she added quickly "That was sarcastic, just in case. And how could I possibly lie to you, without you realizing. God of Lies and everything."

"Do you think I cannot recognize sarcasm, I am not stupid, no need to clarify" He said dryly.

"Yay Loki's back" Darcy said, smiling, relieved. "You had me worried there, you were acting weird"

"I was acting weird" He said incredulously. "You are the weird one. You do not run, or show fear. You touched me—" But he was cut off by Darcy's lips crashing onto his. He didn't react at first, he was too shocked. It took a moment for him to realize that she truly didn't care about this form. He kissed her back, hard. His arms wound around her and held her tightly. Still not fully believing this was real. His whole life he had been told that frost giants were monsters, children's nightmares. But Darcy was kissing him. Darcy's arms caressed his face and then traced the markings on his body.

Darcy giggled and said against his mouth. "I'm nicknaming you frosty"

Loki couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "What?"

"Well a few weeks ago I was trying to find a fitting nick name. I found one now. And I'm using it, whether you like it or not"

"Frosty?" he said questioningly. She nodded and placed her lips on his again, and he started to think that he wouldn't mind that nickname after all, it would remind him, and that he had found a person that truly did not care. The one part of himself that he could not accept she did. And the ridiculous nickname would be proof.

"Suits you" she said breathlessly. He could not wait to see Thor's face when she called him that. "Wait" she said suddenly, pulling away. He was confused again until she said. "Im still angry at you"

"Oh"

"If this was your plan to get rid of my anger, it's not working buddy." She said, biting her lip, until she admitted. "Well ok, it did work a little but it's not anymore. You called me stupid and pathetic. I am neither of those things; all I want to do is help. And help I shall"

"Darcy, please listen. That was another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Before your lips distracted me." He paused and she waited. "Darcy, I do not think you are stupid or pathetic. I said those things in anger. I'm afraid for you Darcy. You could be killed so easily, and I cannot let that happen. And now, you accept me like this, is even more reason why I cannot let you do this. You are the only one, who accepts me, all aspects of me. All my life I have lived in the shadow of Thor, trying to live up to Odin's expectations." He took her hand and led her to the bed. They both sat down. She hitched her towel further up her body. "I never truly had friends. I had people I called friends, but in reality they were just Thor's friends, being my friends out of courtesy. But you Darcy, you.." he trailed off.

"I what?" she said quietly.

"You are my friend, you are more than that. You have forgiven what I have done to your world. To the people of your world. You are odd and exciting and I was never meant to get so involved but I did, and when you spoke of your life like it meant nothing, I couldn't not help the rage that overtook me. Those things I said, I did not mean. I would never mean. You are not tiny to me Darcy Lewis, in fact you are the most amazing thing, and you look like a giant."

"Says the frost giant" Darcy said giggling. "Sorry" she added quickly. "This conversation is kinda shocking me. You aren't forgetting im mortal, right?"

"No of course im not forgetting" he said, smiling. "But I cannot lose you Darcy. That is why I fear for you. Why I am so against you helping. Suppose you get injured, or killed."

"Loki" she said softly. "Seriously, you're gonna make me cry and I swore I had, had enough of tears. But my life will run out eventually, I won't live forever and you do"

He knew only too well that she had a finite amount of time to live. "I know, but there are things I could do. There are apples of immortality and … anyway let us not get into that now. But Darcy, forgive me"

"Oww" she complained. "Don't give me that look. I don't want to forgive you. I swore I would never be one of those girls who just forgive but …. Fine forgiven. And I'm sorry for being an ass to you as well, but I have a temper as well, but I'm still helping."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, you can help. But I will be there at all times"

"Loki, you can't. They want you, you can't be there"

"I will be disguised then" he said quickly.

"Loki"

"No, if you intend to help, then so shall I" he smiled. "And I think you shall find I am much more of a stubborn mule than you"

Darcy giggled again, the she composed herself quickly. "Sorry, you just called yourself a stubborn mule" she laughed again. "Oh god I sound insane … sorry its been a long day"

"Darcy I will not disagree with you. You are indeed insane. You should be running right now, and instead you are sat here, holding my hand within yours"

"Dude your hand is awesome. It all cold and blue and tribal. Like I said, tribal, demonish smurf"

"What is a smurf?"

"They are little blue people. And … well add that to the list of things you need to watch"

"Oh god, not another Midgardian— I mean another earth movie."

"Oh yes" Darcy said leaning over to kiss him again. He pulled her to him and he could still feel the moisture from her bath, trickling down her back. Oh how easy it would be if that towel would fall. But no—he did not want to movie things to fast, he intended to do this properly, whether she liked it or not.

"The amount of movies you wish for me to watch is astonishing. I will be here for years"

"No matter how awful earth can be, we have the best movies" she said, leaning into his side, he was still blue. Maybe his whole life—his whole existence—was leading up to this. He didn't like to think that fate existed, but if it did, he thanked it. He leaned down and kissed her, deeply and contently.

* * *

Here they all were. Getting ready to go to the SHEILD facility. Her private meeting had now turned into a meeting with everyone. All the Avengers were set to attend. Jane refused not to go. And Thor was an Avenger, so he had to come (not that he wouldn't have come anyway). Loki, of course, was coming. And there she was, making coffee, in awful silence. Jane didn't agree with her. Thor was wary of her decision but he respected her bravery for wanting to help. Loki did not agree, not one bit, but he was now standing with her and her decision, much to Jane's dismay.

Last night had been a turning point for both her and Loki. Loki had realised that she would not be controlled and she had realized that getting angry got her nowhere and that Loki truly cared about her. Like, Loki … the guy who tried to enslave the world … it was amazing.

"Yo, frosty can you pass the sugar" she called to Loki, using her new nickname for him.

"Yes" he said, stepping forward, with sugar in hand.

"Did-did" Thor stuttered from behind them. They both turned to him, Darcy picking up the camera on the side. (Planted there earlier by Loki) She snapped a picture of Thor's shocked face. That picture and his facial expression would stay with her forever, and now there was a photo to cheer her up.

"Did what?" Darcy asked, laughing loudly.

"Frosty?" Thor questioned quietly.

She couldn't stop laughing. Thor just stared. "Something wrong?" Loki asked neutrally, plucking the camera from her hands. He laughed. "That must be framed" he said grinning mischievously.

"You planned to capture the moment" Thor said shaking his head, reaching for the camera.

"No" Darcy said snatching the camera away from his reaching hands. "We would like to keep the proof that the God of Thunder could look so scared and confused and the use of one nick name"

"But Frosty?" Thor said again, this time looking at Loki. "You-did you?"

"I did." He said nonchalantly. "Went well"

"You-you"

"Dude you ok? You're not making sense" Darcy said, as Jane came into the room. "Jane, I think we broke Thor"

"What?" Jane said, confused from the other end of the kitchen.

"You showed her?" Thor whispered.

"Why are you whispering" Loki said loudly, "I thought this was already established. I did. Went well"

"Ok, anyway. We have to go. Unless you decided to stay?" she said looking directly at Jane.

"No" Jane said tensely. "Darcy, please just listen to me when I say—"

"Nope" Darcy said loudly, holding up a finger. "Just nope"

Jane sighed, but didn't protest anymore.

"Cars here" Thor said slinging an arm loosely round Jane's shoulders.

"Oh good" Darcy said grabbing for her jacket. She was first out the door with Loki following closely behind. Jane was the last out of the door, seemingly reluctant to leave. Once the door was locked they all clambered into the car.

The drive there was pretty much silent. Jane kept shooting her looks ranging from pleading to pure anger. She ignored them all. This was her decision, why couldn't she understand that?

"Darcy" Fury said, nodding at her as soon as they all came through the facility doors. "Come with me"

"Wait?" Loki said, placing a hand on Darcy's shoulder. "Why just her?"

"Fine" Fury said tensely. "You come too. No one else. The others are waiting in room 202. We will meet you there when we are done." And with that he walked off. Darcy had to power walk just to keep up. Loki, kept up easily. Ugh, damn his stupid long legs. Beautifully sexy long legs but damn them all the same. She looked like an idiot trying to keep up.

* * *

After the meeting with Fury, they were all sat around a big table in room 202. "Ok" Fury said to them all. "We have a plan. Much to protest of certain people" he said looking towards Loki. "Darcy will play bait"

**Hi, im really sorry that this was awful. I have been feeling really under the weather the last week but I wanted to get something up. I know im just making excuses but yeah. **

**I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A MILLION TIMES BETTER!**

**I CANT BELIEVE IM ALMOST AT 130 REVIEWS! LIKE AHHH! I would really love to get to 130 so pretty please drop in a review. **

**Thank you for all my reviews and follows and favourites, as always, each one makes me screech and do a little arm wave of happiness … no seriously … I do that. **

**Till the next time (:**


	17. Chapter 17

A series of protests rang out from around the room.

"No" Jane screeched.

"No fucking way" Tony yelled. "We can't send her out there. She's normal"

Darcy made her voice rise above the voices of everyone talking at once to address Tony's comment.

"Well cheers Tony, nice to know how much faith you have in me"

"Well sorry" he said sincerely. "But you are. You will be killed; you can't just go out and be bait"

"She can and she will." Fury said annoyed, silencing everyone with his tone of voice. "We have it all planned out, that is if any of you intend to listen"

"Sir" Steve said, standing up. "We can't send Darcy out there. I know she is capable of many things but these people are murderers. They could shoot her on sight"

"But they won't." Fury said, gesturing for Steve to sit back down. He didn't.

"How do you know they won't" Jane said desperately. "What-you can't agree to her being bait. You just can't"

"We know they won't shoot her, they want Loki and they would try to use Darcy to their advantage. They will believe they can use Miss Lewis as bait of their own. But we will get them first. And as long as Miss Lewis signs the appropriate forms, we can use her."

Beside Darcy, Loki clenched is jaw and was staring intently at Fury. He was not pleased with all this. Not at all. His anger was sparkling in his eyes dangerously. Darcy was trying not to take notice of it, it wasn't that she was afraid of the anger in him; it was the fact that she hated being the one to make him angry. She was the one who wanted to be bait and all but made Nick agree for her to help. Her role in the plan was simple and she would have to be the one to make everyone understand that. "Listen up" she said loudly. "I will be fine and if I'm not then I will get my own way out of it, my part in the plan is simple"

"What is your role in the plan" Thor asked gently from beside Jane. His arm was wrapped tightly around her. Darcy could barely bring herself to look Jane in the eye. Jane was absolutely fuming.

"We will send a message to the kidnappers. Pretending we are Loki, they will turn up at a location and instead of Loki. Darcy will be there with a tracker device. She will pretend that she thought she could take the killers out on her own. They will take her and we will follow her tracking device and get them" Fury explained, keeping his eye on Loki.

Once again the room interrupted into a chorus of protests.

"No fucking way"  
"What, you can't possibly do that."  
"So many ways that could go wrong"  
"I will not allow that. Things could happen to her."

"Silence" Fury yelled. "It has been decided. All Miss Lewis needs to do is sign the forms"

"Gimmie the pen and they shall be signed" she said, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. But she didn't have to look at them to know they were all looking at her, furiously. None of them agreed, none of them would agree but she was doing it anyway. They didn't control her and she was sure this plan would go ok. If it didn't, she would … well she didn't know what she would do but still.

"Darcy, I give you one more chance to think this through" Loki whispered into her ear. He was worried, and she could actually hear it in his voice. And for a moment she thought she might actually not sign the papers but that thought was gone quickly. She was doing this, she was a little scared thinking about this but she had to do this.

Darcy turned to him and said "Sorry." Fury placed the forms in her hand and she gave them a quick read. The form was pretty basic. It was just saying that if any injury or harm, including death, comes to her. SHEILD will not be held liable. She silently took the pen from Fury and placed the papers on the table and signed them. Fury snatched them up from the table.

"We will make sure no harm comes to you" he said gently. Which took her back a little. "These are just for precaution"

"Understandable" Darcy said looking anywhere but at the rooms inhabitants. She could almost feel Jane's stare burning holes into her head.

"When is this ridiculous plan taking place?" Tony asked.

"Four days from now. That should get Miss Lewis prepared. And it will give us time to fake being Loki realistically. We are also planning to give Miss Lewis some basic self-defense training in case anything should go wrong"

"Ugh" Darcy groaned. "I'm gonna suck at the self-defense"

Fury took no notice of her comment. "You will start the self-defense tomorrow at two"

* * *

Jane was not talking to her. It was a very bad sign. Loki was in a grump, a very big grump and Thor just seemed to think it was an all-around bad idea. Tonight was gonna be a long night.

"Ok, I'm gonna go and read in my room" she said to the silence, getting up and edging towards the door. Jane looked up and looked like she was going to say something but didn't. Darcy sighed and walked to her room. She opened the door and collapsed on her bed and screamed into her pillow in frustration. She lay like that for a while before she rolled over and snatched up her book from the night stand. She opened it to her dog-eared page and started reading. But her mind didn't seem to want to concentrate. It kept wandering onto different things like tomorrow and her self-defence training which she was going to fail at, epically. And even worse than that four days from then. The actual plan, there was a chance it wasn't going to work. And the more she thought about it, the less likely the plan was gonna work in her head. So many things could go wrong and knowing her luck they were gonna go wrong.

There was a knock at her door and Loki appeared by poking his around the door. She snapped her book shut and waved her hand in a 'come in' gesture. He sat down quietly on her bed and pulled her to him. "Why are you doing this Darcy?"

"You know why"

"I know I do. But so many things could go wrong and the plan is so stupid I feel as if a gold fish could do better. And they have a three second memory"

"Like me then" she said kissing him.

"Like you, although if you had a three second memory, you would have forgotten this nonsense about bait"

"That is not happening. And if something does go wrong I will have my epically failing self-defense training on my side."

"You might surprise yourself, I have a feeling you might do well at the training. And you will have your Taser."

"Well duh" she laughed. "I would never go anywhere without that"

There was another knock at her door and Jane's voice called through the door. "Darcy, I need to talk to you"

Loki sighed and got up, opened her door and let Jane in with a glare then walked out the door. Heading towards the front room again. Maybe he and Thor would have a nice friendly chit chat. Doubt it though.

"Hey" Darcy said, quietly. Jane didn't reply she just crawled onto her bed and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch"

"Gasp, Jane, was that a curse"

"Shut up" Jane said, half-heartedly. "I am sorry. But I'm just so worried. I mean there are a million ways this could all go wrong. I mean what would I do without you?"

"You and Thor could have some hot comfort sex"

Jane swatted at her shoulder. "Darcy, no" she said laughing. Before adding with a wink "Well maybe"

"Yeah man. No but nothing is gonna go wrong, trust me"

"Famous last words" Jane said giving Darcy a squeeze. "I'm just worried, and I swear if anything happens to you I'm gonna kill Fury"

Darcy let out a burst of hysterical laughter. "Oh god, I would like to see you try" she continued to giggle. "Ok I'm am so coming back as a ghost long enough to see that happen"

"Oh shut it" Jane said joining in the laughter. "I will start lifting weights and stuff"

They both dissolved into giggles again. "You could join the avengers as Science Girl"

"I would have a costume with SG on the front"

"Science Girl, saving the world with intelligence" Darcy said laughing, clutching her aching stomach. Jane appeared to be doing the same. "But you must admit that would make some awesome role playing in the bedroom"

"You disgusting woman" Jane said swatting at her arm again, but she didn't stop laughing. "Oh, I have missed laughing like this with you Darcy"

"Me too, it's been a while" and as she said it, she realized how true it was. She had missed her best friend.

"I guess it's because life has been so weird lately"

"Weird is an understatement" Darcy said. "With all the murder and secret organizations and don't forget the super heroes"

"But the thing is, no matter how bad stuff gets, I don't want the old times back. I mean Thor and …" Jane trailed off.

"Well yes, your super kingly boyfriend may have something to do with that"

They both dissolved into giggles again.

* * *

Loki could hear the laughter coming from Darcy's room. He wondered what they were laughing about. Here he was, sat with Thor, in utter silence, again. Loki had to admit, he was worried, very worried. The 'plan' that SHIELD had come up with was ridiculous. It wasn't going to work; he had to hope it did though. His feelings for Darcy were getting stronger every second spent in her presence. No, correction, every second his feelings were getting stronger, even when he was not in her presence.

"You seem worried" Thor said gently.

"Do I?" Loki hissed.

"Do not get angry with me, I was simply making a statement"

"Well don't make a statement then" he said, clenching his hands into fists.

"Loki, it will be ok. And if it isn't, I will get Darcy back"

Loki wanted to make a sarcastic remark but he couldn't bring himself to. That was a kind thing for Thor to say. So instead of replying he gave a nod in recognition.

"So" Thor said, obviously trying for a change of subject. "You showed Darcy your true form"

"I thought we had already established this, earlier"

"We did. But I want to know. What was her reaction? And where did this 'frosty' come from?"

Loki decided to reply truthfully. This subject did not cause him as much anger as it used to. Because of Darcy, and that was yet another reason why he couldn't lose her. "She reacted as Darcy would. She didn't get the big deal and thought it was stupid to make such a big fuss of it. She thought it was, in her words, awesome."

Thor raised his eyebrows happily and a wide grin spread out on his face. "Darcy is a magnificent woman. And how about this Frosty name?"

"She said my skin is frosty… so it appeared to stem from there"

"And you are ok with this" Thor asked. Even though it was obvious he knew the answer, but he seemed to want Loki to say it himself.

"Yes I am."

"Do you like it?" Thor pressed.

Loki let out a huge sigh. "Thor, I know you already know the answer. Yes I do rather like it. I think it's fitting"

"Fitting indeed" Thor said laughing joyfully. "And Darcy is a fitting woman for you as well"

They sat in silence again for a while again. Thor seemed to be thinking of something to say. When another loud burst of laughter came from down the hall.

"What are they talking about" Thor said, confused.

"I have no idea. And from the hysterical laughter, I am not sure if I want to know"

"I remember a time when we used to laugh like that. Less hysterical but it was laughter all the same" Thor said staring off into the distance.

Loki opened his mouth so speak, but words appeared to fail him. He remembered times like that as well. When they were younger, before the sibling rivalry, if you could call it that. So Loki settled with a simple "So do I"

"I miss those times"

"So do I" Loki replied without thinking.

"We need those times again"

This time Loki did not reply. Instead he stared off into the distance, hoping Thor would get the message and stop trying to make conversation. Loki would much rather think than talk, especially today. But as always, Thor didn't get the message. Well actually, Loki thought, Thor did get the message but he ignored it.

"So, I wonder what we shall be having for dinner tonight"

"I don't know"

"Maybe I could convince Jane to order out. I do enjoy Chinese food."

"I would think you should ask Darcy if we could have Chinese instead. She loves it. Even if Jane said no, she would still order it"

"Quite right" Thor said. "Do you like it?"

"Thor, you know I do"

"Yes I do. I am just trying for conversation"

"Sometimes silence speaks louder than words" Loki said, lacing his voice with frustration. Loki was actually enjoying conversing with Thor but he would never admit it. Not ever. Loki was telling the truth when he said that he missed the old times. When they could be brothers and friends.

"Nonsense" Thor said, ignoring his fake frustration. Loki even went as far to wonder if Thor knew it was fake frustration but he dismissed the though quickly. He was the God of Lies, of course he wouldn't know. Even without his magic he was the most talented liar. "Silence is silence"

"Very well, believe what you believe"

"Loki, Darcy will be fine."

"How do you know" Loki said angrily. "The chances of this going well are very slim. Yet Darcy only seems a little scared. She is putting herself in stupid danger and I cannot bare it. I want to stop her but I can't. She won't be talked out of it and if I tried to forcefully stop her then she would hate me. What do I do?"

Thor look taken back by his sudden torrent of thoughts. "Darcy is a strong woman, I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. Other than support her in her decision. She is brave, very brave"

"Stupidly brave" Loki muttered as he wrung his hands in a stupid nervous gesture.

"I do think Darcy should not be taking part in this plan. I will agree it is too dangerous but it will be an effective plan. And it is straight forward."

"I know it is simple but …" He didn't know how to finish his sentence so it trailed off. But Thor seemed to know what he was getting at because he nodded.

"It does not stop you from being worried."

"It doesn't. If something were to happen, god help this world and the culprits, me being powerless or not"

"I understand. I would honestly do the same in your position." Thor said truthfully. "And if something does go wrong, I am sure I could make father help"

Loki let out a bark of laughter. "Odin would not help. Odin enjoys my suffering."

"He does not" Thor said fiercely. "Father is the one who told Darcy that he thinks you are a good match. If her 'enjoys' your suffering, then he would certainly have forbidden you to be together"

"I am sure he enjoys it. He, after all took my magic, in the most painful way"

"I do not agree with what father did with your magic." Thor said. "But both you and I know that there was only one way to take your magic from you."

He did know it was the only way. Binding his magic would have been easier and less painful but if his magic was bound then he would not still have the ability to change forms. And Odin seemed to want him to have that power. Maybe it was to make him accept it. He was now learning to accept it. They sat in silence once again and laughter continued to flow through the halls and into his ears. Darcy was obviously having a good time. But his mind still wouldn't stop thinking of four days from now. When Darcy would be partaking in ridiculously dangerous things.

* * *

Self-defense training went surprisingly well. She was actually pretty good at it, she got pushed to her back a lot and brought to her knees but she also did a lot of putting people on their backs too. In the end, she could do quite a lot. She would never have to be scared of thieves anymore. She could take care of herself, well for the most part anyway. But one thing for sure was she was going to have aching muscles in the morning.

And at the moment, she was on a coffee break. A well needed coffee break.

"You are doing really well, you know" Natasha said taking a seat beside her, with her own coffee in her hand.

"Cheers, I am gonna be in so much pain tomorrow" she laughed.

"Drink plenty of milk" Natasha said. Darcy gave her a clueless look so she continued. "It's good for muscles. You know it's a very brave thing you are doing"

"Milk, huh. I didn't know that. And yeah, so everyone seems to be saying. A stupidly brave thing"

"Stupidly brave yes, but it might just get the job done, quicker than SHEILD could have done it on their own. They won't admit that, but it's true."

"Glad to be of service" she did a mock salute.

Natasha laughed. "We will all be on standby, so if anything does go wrong we will be there in seconds"

"Cheers. But I'm sure everything is gonna be fine. And it isn't. Then I will tase that bitch"

Natasha laughed again before moving onto a more serious subject. "You and Loki, just be careful Darcy. You're a friend and I don't want to see you hurt."

Darcy smiled. "I won't get hurt. And if I do, then you can be the one to say 'I told you so'"

"Yes" Natasha howled. "I love being the one to say I told you so"

"Same. It's a great feeling of satisfaction. But then you feel bad for the person."

"Well sometimes" Natasha laughed, she glanced at the time. "Time to get back to work; next break will be in two hours."

Darcy sighed before jumping up. "Remind me to make my next break drink, a glass of milk"

**Ok pretty boring chapter I know … BUT NEXT CHAPTER MWHAHAHAHAHA**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

***cough cough* sorry. Anyway thank you to you all. I am nearly at 140 reviews and I just want to scream and scream because …. Gah I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Thank you for all the follows and favourites, it makes me all tingly inside every time I get an email.**

**As I said, this chapter was hell boring but the next chapter should be A LOT more interesting and MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Till the next time. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

Two days to go. It hadn't really set in yet. That in two days' time she was putting her life on the line. If she could go back in time and tell her younger self she would be making out with a guy who tried to enslave the world and that her best friend was murdered and that she was about to be the main bait in a super-secret organisations plan… she would of laughed and laughed in her older self's face. But here it was. That is exactly her life now.

Definitely movie material.

If her life was a movie it would be called … ok she had no idea what it would be called. But she knew it would make millions at the box office.

Self-defence training had gone well. In the words of the Black Widow herself … Darcy Lewis kicked ass!

Now, if she ever forgot her Taser it wouldn't really matter because she could handle herself. Not that she would ever forget her Taser though. It was her baby.

At the moment she was sat in her bed, trying to read a new book she had. The Lake of Dreams by Kim Edwards. It sounded good so she brought it on a whim. So far it was interesting. But she couldn't seem to get into it. Her mind kept circling back to two days from then. She sighed and lowered the book.

"Great, just great" she muttered to herself. She had a great book but she couldn't get into it. Maybe she should watch a movie instead. She flopped to the floor and crawled towards her DVD stand and studied it carefully. She needed a nice carefree movie. She spotted The Labyrinth at the bottom and slipped it in the machine. She crawled back to the bed and hugged a pillow.

She got to the part where Sarah was talking to the worm, a part very near the beginning before her eyes began to droop and her mind began to lose focus. She let her eyes close and then she was in the world of dreams.

She was woken up to the feel of someone lowering themselves onto her bed. She forced open her eyes and saw a mess of black hair relaxing next to her.

"Hey" she whispered sleepily.

"Hi" he whispered back. "Any particular reason you're asleep at four in the afternoon?"

"I'm tired"

"Really?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, I'm sleeping" But she wasn't anymore. The fog of sleep was clearing from her mind, so she sat herself up and leaned her head onto Loki's shoulder. He turned his head towards her face and planted a kiss on her lips. She captured his face in her hands and kissed him back fiercely.

"Oh I see" he said cheekily. "Sleeping" he put his arm around her and flipped her onto his chest. She giggled into his shirt. They stayed like that for a while. Just hugging and being peaceful. After a while her arm began to go dead so she sighed and rolled off him and onto the other side of her bed. Loki made a sound of protest so she stuck her tongue out at him.

Darcy glanced up at her TV and saw it was replying the menu music. She missed the whole of the film and then god knows how much longer. Wow she must have been tired. "Loki?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah" he said curling his arm around her waist.

"On this mission…" she began.

"You don't have to do it, you know"

Darcy sighed. "If you say that one more time, I will honestly tase you"

"I apologize" he said. Although he definitely didn't mean it. She knew that Loki did not like this plan. Everyone knew it. Hell she bet if he could get away with it, he would tie her up and lock her in a closet for her safety. But at least he knew that he couldn't get away with it, because if he ever tried that she would kill him. In a loving way, obviously.

"Ok, anyway. About this mission. If something does happen…"

It won't!" he said fiercely interrupting her again. She playfully jabbed him the ribs.

"Yes, yes I know it won't. Jeeze. ANYWAY if something does happen, pretty please wear something bright to my funeral."

"Darcy" Loki said angrily.

"What, I'm being serious. I mean, everyone knows my bright colour wishes. They have known since I was like six. But I'm just re saying it"

"If anyone so much as harms you, in anyway… They will not live long enough to take another breath."

Darcy giggled. It was nice to have someone care for her. "Cheers, although I can handle myself you know."

"Oh I know" he said running his hand down her thigh, lightening the mood, considerably. Next to her, her phone rang on her nightstand. She reached over Loki to grab it, it was her mother. She sat up quickly and pressed it to her ear.

"Hey" she said lightly.

"_Darcy, hey. Sorry to be ringing. But I wanted to ask, do you have any ideas when you might visit? See me and your father are thinking of going away for a few weeks. A nice holiday somewhere. And if we did go somewhere, we were wondering if you wanted to come."_

Her mother's words took her by surprise. A holiday did sound nice. "Yeah sure, although I wouldn't want to intrude on a romantic getaway"

She could hear her mother's laughter ring out on the other line of the phone. _"Darcy, really? If me and your dad were thinking of going away on a romantic getaway, it would more be a spur of the moment kind of thing. Your father knows how much I do love surprises."_

"Ok, not a thing I wanted to hear about mum. But yes, I would love to jet away somewhere if you plan it."

"_All right sweetie. That was all. And of course you are more than welcome to bring a guest." _There was a pause and her dad's voice trying to reach the speaker. But apparently her mum was having none of it. "_Richard, stay away from the phone. I'm talking to our daughter at the moment. Have your turn after I'm done"_

Darcy laughed loudly. And Loki gave her a strange look from beside her. Completely unawares to the commotion on the other side of the phone. "Mum, mum. I'm still here."

"_Right yes, sorry. Anyway where was I? Ok yes. Ok, but be more than welcome to bring a guest. I have to go now; your fathers almost set the kitchen alight. He still refuses to throw away that old rust bucket he calls a toasty maker."_

"Alright mum. Speak to you later." Then she added quickly. "Love you by the way. Tell dad that too"

"_Love you too sweetie and I'm sure if your dad wasn't busy burning the house down he would steal the phone away from me and tell you himself." _

She let out a chuckle and hung up. Loki looked at her for an explanation. "My parents. They are mental. From what I gathered from the yelling, my dad was burning down the house"

"They sound lively." Loki said, sort of distantly.

"They are, trust me, they are. Hey if all this shit gets over with. How would you like to come on holiday? Cause my parents were thinking of going away and they want me to come and I'm very welcome to bring a guest"

He looked surprised. "Really me?"

"Why not?"

"No, no" he said quickly, a smile forming on his face. "I would honestly love to."

"Cool" Darcy said trying to keep her voice normal. But in reality she was ecstatic. He just agreed to go away with her. Like on holiday. With her. Well and with her parents but thinking of it like that sort of ruined the romantic edge to the situation. She wondered what her parents would say to her being in love with a super villain. Wait…did she just think 'in love.' Shit she did. She was in love. Crap, shit, fuck. She was in love. Like what? Does she tell him? No, no she shouldn't tell him. No way.

* * *

Loki was so contented at that moment. Honestly it was hard to remember there were other people in the world other than them. After all this shit, as she would say, was over he would go somewhere with Darcy. And her parents. She didn't even seem to care about who he was. What would her parents say? Surely they would have their protests. I mean, he was dangerous in everyone's eyes. He was hated, and hunted. And yet, she still didn't seem to care about that. "Darcy, what would your parents say... you know about me?"

He seemed to disrupt her in deep thought as she jumped at the sound of his voice. "They would be cool with it" he just raised his eyebrows at her. "Ok well they may have their reservations about the situation but they are pretty chill people. Obviously not as chill as you Frosty"

He chuckled, and pulled her to him. He was overwhelmed with the scent of her shampoo, strawberry and apple, he thought. And it was lovely. He inhaled deeply and she giggled into his chest before reaching up her lips to capture his. God he loved her. He wondered if she actually felt the same way. Love? Something that always seemed to evade him, or more in other words he tried to evade it. Love was stupid. Only idiots fell in love. Love made you weak. But why was it that when he was with her, he felt stronger than he had ever felt before. God damn this woman. This ridiculous woman. This ridiculous woman that he loved. He didn't dare tell her though, the thought of being rejected, actually hurt him. Instead he should be content with this moment. Think of other things at another date.

* * *

The next day, Darcy was sat eating a sandwich, while Thor and Loki argued about what was better, television or books. Loki obviously was saying books, but Thor was adamant that TV and movie adaptions were better. They had decided on to make a tally of votes, to see the champion. It was nice to see the two brothers, actually getting along. Well as getting along as possible for the moment.

"Darcy, which do you prefer?" Loki asked smugly.

Thor shook his head. "No you cannot ask her. You know she loves reading; it is unfair to cast her vote on this matter. Plus, we know her, it is not right to ask"

"Darcy, I have a feeling you agree with me?" Loki said again, giving her a dazzling smile.

"Sorry Frosty, Thor's right. Unfair of me to say. I'm staying out of this"

Thor let out a whoop and a chuckle. Loki sighed and gave her a withering look. She just smiled in response and got up, and wandered out into the garden, leaving them too it. She hoped they didn't get into an actual fight over this matter, but knowing them two, they would. She rubbed her eyes and took a seat on the grass and closed her eyes and let the sun beat down on her face. Relaxed. She heard a whisper of movement from beside her… she thought it must be Loki, but she was wrong.

"Hello Darcy" she heard an unrecognizable voice whisper in her ear.

She felt a sharp, searing, pain on the back of her head.

Then she heard a ghastly chuckle.

Before.

Everything.

Went.

Black.

She didn't even get the chance to scream…

.

**I apologize that it was a pretty boring and a very short chapter as well. But the next one :D should be pretty good. Hopefully. **

**I have some good tricks up my sleeve. And I have also had some good ideas like some VERY good ideas from someone for the next few chapters. I will mention who they are when the ideas start appearing, if that makes sense.**

**AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITE'S! SERIOUSLY I'M NEARLY AT 150 REVIEWS AND I'M SCREAMING!**

**Anyway, till the next time!**

**Also that book I mentioned that Darcy was reading. I'm reading that at the moment :D it's really good so far aha :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**OK IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO WEEKS!**

**BUT MY WRIST IS IN A SPLINT THING AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO TYPE! Or write or do much of anything really! So apologise. I love you guys so, much (: I hope this chapter was worth the wait :D**

**Small warning, this chapter is sort of dark :S sorry aha.**

Pain

A horrible aching pain in the back of her head and neck.

Her vision was blurry, he eyes were struggling to stay open, she had no idea what had happened. She remembered Thor and Loki arguing over books and movies, then what.

She tried to move her hands but found that she couldn't. Her brain felt heavy, it felt thick and fogged up, like after having anaesthetic. Except this hurt, a lot.

She tried her hands again, it felt like a rope was tied around them, she tried to pull them apart, yup they were bound. Why were they bound?

She wiggled her feet and felt the same pressure around her ankles, they were bound too.

What the hell?

She shook her head maybe that would clear her head.

Nope, blinding pain shot through her head.

Shaking her head was a bad idea; she wasn't going to that again. It felt like she had been knocked out…

_Knocked out_

_Knocked out_

Crap she had been in the garden, in the sun, and then she felt pain and a laugh. She _had_ been knocked out. So where was she now? She was sprawled out on the floor. Her mind seemed to be putting things together.

The room was gloomy and smelt of dust and damp.

Her mind was still slow but it was all coming together. She tried to sit up, and after a large amount of effort she was leaning against a wall. She took a deep breath. It was weird she didn't feel as panicked as she should, she just felt dreamy. It was probably from the blow to the head. Well probably this dreamy state of mind was better than hyperventilating out of fear though.

"Awake are we?" a voice said from the shadows. A voice she didn't recognize. "How's the head, my friends may have a hit you a little hard. You've been out for a few days. Thought you might die"

"Tell them thanks" she retorted, then she bit her tongue, maybe being a smart ass wasn't the best idea, oh well she still felt all wrong, why not die in a memorable way.

The man laughed, and she heard a scraping sound then a light was in the darkness. He had lit a candle, it illuminated some of the gloom. The man was tall, and lean, kind of good looking. He had a scar on his cheek bone, looked like he had been sliced. "I'm Morgan, and you are Miss Lewis"

"That's my name, don't wear it out" she said strongly, but she couldn't help the little quiver in her voice.

"Feisty, I like that." He walked closer and bent down in front of her. She wondered if she should try and hurt him, but it didn't seem very likely, her reactions probably were gonna be all wobbly. He put his hand on cheek and she jumped, and another shooting pain ran across her head. "Awwh, calm down" he sneered. "Just us friends here, someone like you, with that monster, I don't understand"

She kept quiet, she had no idea what to do. She was going to die, it was pretty obvious, now he was closer she could see her had a knife and a gun strapped to his belt. There was no way she could get them, her hand were bound, very tightly.

"So, I am sorry about killing your friends" he said, somewhat sincerely. She stiffened. "I wasn't going to kill him"

She didn't believe him for one second but she played along anyway. "Why did you then" she ended her sentence on a loud hacking cough. Her throat was so dry, how had she not noticed that before.

"Need a drink, I'll get you one after I explain" he said. She wanted to scream that she didn't want anything from him, but she really needed a drink so she kept quiet. "I didn't want to kill anyone. Well only one man, well he isn't a man is he. He is a monster"

"Loki" she choked out.

"Yes that monster. My family were killed in New York you know. And my friends. I would have died too but I was out of the country that day." He paused, a glint in his eye before he screamed in her face. "THEY ALL DIED" Again she kept quiet, this man was crazy, you could see it in his eyes. "I just want them avenged. Those avengers were meant to avenge but did they? No. Instead they try and rehabilitate him" he waited for her to speak but again, she didn't. He let out a long sigh, "I'll get you a drink, and maybe you'll talk then. If not then we have our ways"

He stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He knocked on it twice and it opened to reveal blinding light of day on the other side. She shit her eyes tight, it made her head worse, and she couldn't look at it. When the door shut again, it was just the candle and her. She felt a tear slip down her cheek, she blinked back the rest. She would not cry, she was strong. No being weak.

She tried to wriggle out of the binding again, but to no avail.

She had to think positive.

Loki would find her.

She would be saved.

All she could do now was wait, and not to think about her impending doom

* * *

Loki sat, fists clenched. Panic and anger rising in his chest.

Darcy had been gone for days.

Her blood was on the lawn.

He looked out and she was gone and a van was speeding down the road, by the time he got the words out they were already gone.

He should have not let her out of his sight. They had taken her.

It was his fault she was in danger.

What if they had killed her and she would turn up dead just like the others.

NO!

He could not think like that. SHEILD and Thor were doing all they could. The 'avengers' liked Darcy as well. They didn't want her hurt, too late for that though, wasn't it.

On the other side of the SHEILD room, Jane was crying quietly. He wanted to go over there and wrap his hands round her neck and throttle her. The only thing stopping him was the thought of Darcy when she found out what he had done. Because she would be found. ALIVE!

He should have told her that he … that he … that he loved her. Because he did. This mortal had taken his heart and made it beat again. Made him feel, something other than hatred and anger. And now she was gone. He couldn't comprehend the idea.

Thor had tried to contact Odin but he wouldn't listen. He would answer! He was a bastard! Odin would pay if he didn't answer! He needed his magic, he NEEDED it! If he had it, the chances of Darcy being found alive would be higher. He could enhance the SHEILD equipment, he was sure he could.

"She will be found" Thor's gentle voice, said from behind him. He wanted to turn and rip Thor's throat out. He did not know that. Instead she he turned a controlled glare onto him.

"If she isn't, I will destroy everything" he said in an angry whisper. Trying to hold in his wrath. Obviously not a quiet enough whisper though as everyone turned to him. No one in SHEILD had properly known about their romance, they thought some kind of fling had been going on. But none of them had known the true extent of it. Obviously they now knew truly how much he cared for her.

"I have no doubt you won't" Thor said placing a hand onto his shoulder. Despite his anger, he did not fling it off. Instead his hands clenched harder. His nails dug into his skin but he couldn't care any less.

Nick Fury entered the room. Loki stood up, fast. But Fury shook his head. "There is no trace but…" he began to say. Everyone looked up in a shot.

"But what?" Tony said before he had the chance too. The man of Iron was friends with Darcy. In fact all of them were.

"Thomas Freeman has not showed up for work the last 4 days now" he finished.

"Who?" a chorus of voices asked.

"The janitor" he explained. "He hasn't shown up for work in days. And his records have been whipped from the data base system. And what little data that is left, we have uncovered a message from him"

"What is the message" Loki said taking a step forward.

"It is for all of us" he said. "It was 'well done for figuring out it was me. No one cares much for the janitor. By the way, hope you liked the bug in the room. I heard everything. It's under the floorboard the one with the stain'" Fury then proceeded to walk over to the one stained floor board of the pine flooring. He took out a metal bar from inside his coat. How it fit in the coat was a mystery. He smashed the metal bar into the floor with a crack. A few smashes later, the floorboard was shattered and underneath the bored was a microphone. He _had_ heard everything.

"Shit" Natasha said. Standing up also. "What now?" she said.

"This" Fury said smashing his foot down on the device. It shattered.

"I could have destroyed the floorboard much easier" Thor said to Fury.

"We only wanted one floorboard destroyed, not ten" Tony said, staring at the destroyed bug. "Ok, so now what?"

Fury looked up, eyes stern. "I don't know" It appeared to have cost him a lot to admit that. "I have no idea."

* * *

_Slap_

"Talk god damn you!" Morgan screeched to her.

"No" she spat. She noticed blood come out with the spit. Gross.

"You know by now, SHEILD would have figured out who I am. Thomas freeman. That was the name I went by you know. Quite a nice name actually, it has a ring to it. Morgan Jones, that's who I truly am though"

She still sat silently. She wouldn't give him any satisfaction.

He screamed. "You stupid girl. Go get the camera" he barked at a smaller man standing off to the side. "Let's see how your Loki feels to see you like this shall we?"

A few seconds later the smaller man returned with a video camera. Morgan took it from him and switched it on. "Say hi" he sneered. "Say hi" he repeated, this time more forcefully.

_Slap_

She shut her eyes to focus on something else.

"So Loki, Darcy is stronger than I have given her credit for. But I wonder how much longer she can hold out for? Want to come out and play yet? If not, another update of Darcy pain will be sent soon" she heard him say, probably to the camera. She opened her eyes and he put the camera right in front of her. She kept her face expressionless, but she tried to make her eyes portray that she was fine. She didn't know how well she did though, as he whole face felt numb. "Take the camera, send the footage to SHEILD"

The smaller man rushed to do his bidding. And Thomas left with him. He switched off the light and she was left alone again.

* * *

Another day had passed when there was a phone call. He was sat in Darcy's room, surrounded by her things. He felt so empty. He heard Jane answer the phone. He waited, then he heard pounding footstep and Darcy's door was flung open.

"We are needed at the SHEILD facility" Jane said breathlessly. He stood up faster than he thought possible.

The ride there was quick and silent. And tense, very tense. When they entered everyone was waiting for them. A disk was held in Fury hand. "We were sent this. Again no traces." He slotted it into the DVD player mounted to the wall. He had never noticed it before; he never had reason to look.

On the screen appeared Darcy, she look awful and he hissed, jaw clenched, back stiff. Around the room, were intakes of breath. Darcy looked strong though, she had on her uncaring expression.

He saw her get slapped and he saw red.

**Done! Ok, sorry went a bit dark :S apologies. But was it ok?**

**Please review and tell me. But not a very dramatic ending but still :D aha. Sorry about the slow update, as I said earlier, my wrist and stuff. **

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES it is so hard to type properly while having this splint on!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you! I love you guys! **

**Till the next time guys :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Three days she had been there. Three bloody days.

She had moved rooms now. Now she had a simple room with a bed and a separate room with a bathroom. And every other day they placed clothes inside the door. Overall they were treating her pretty nice, which is what she didn't get. She got given food and drink, it was more like staying at a crappy motel then being held hostage.

Every time the camera was put on her to send footage to SHEILD they would haul her off into that dark and dusty room again. They were making her stay as a hostage look a lot more awful then it was.

That was the weird part.

Of course she wanted to get out of there. She was injured a few times, mostly when the camera was on her. And the two times when she tried to escape. As you can guess the escape attempts didn't go very well. The last one involved her almost getting shot.

She had a bruise on her cheek and she was pretty sure she had a black eye as well. But there were no mirrors, not after she smashed it and tried to use a shard of it as a weapon the first time. Now there was nothing else to use as a weapon, except bed sheets, but she had no idea how to use them as a weapon. She couldn't exactly smother them to death, not when they had guns.

So she was pretty much stuck there. She felt useless and weak. If she was Natasha she would be out of there already. But she wasn't, she was stupid, plain and ordinary Darcy Lewis, who really needed to be rescued. But saying that, even if she did get out, she had no idea where she was, when they moved her to this new room and back to the cell thing, she had a bag over her head. But the one or two peaks she did get, all she saw was the middle of nowhere.

She wondered what everyone was doing. She gathered Jane would be hysterical and panicking. The others would be worried she supposed. And Loki… well she tried not to think about him. It made her heart ache when she thought of him. Stupid feelings.

But no matter how hard she tried to think of something else her mind always seemed to come back to him. It wasn't like there was much to do in this stupid tomb of a room.

They could have at least given her some music; music couldn't be used as a weapon. Darcy rubbed her face in her hands and sighed.

"Miss Lewis" Morgan's voice sounded muffled through the door. "Stand against the back wall please." She did as she was told, she would try and smother him another day, maybe when she had more courage. The door opened and Morgan was revealed to be standing there. The gun pointed inwards towards her. He saw he standing against the door and he lowered it. "Good girl" he sneered.

"Can't I get any entertainment in here" she said bravely. She tried to sound strong and defiant every time she chose to speak. Even if she was scared shitless she might as well sound cool and collected. Also a plus side was it annoyed him.

"No" he replied shortly. She groaned.

"Oh come on?" she said, no quiver in her voice, which she was proud of.

"No" he said again, this time more forcefully. "You are not a guest Miss Lewis."

"Why are you here?" she asked strongly.

"We need you to film Loki a message for us."

"No"

"Oh you haven't even let me finish"

"No"

"But…"

"No"

"Do not" Morgan said getting angry. He took a step into the room and the door slut with a slam behind him. "Get smart with me, YOU will do as I say" he hissed.

"Or what?" she couldn't keep the quiver out of her voice this time. He laughed at her.

"This room will no longer be your prison. You will no longer have food. Only very little water will be given to you. And you will suffer more pain than you can imagine."

"I don't care" she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. She was unable to stop it. She didn't wipe it away, that gesture would have made her seem weaker. She put on a braver face and ignored the stinging of her eyes.

"Yes you do" he whispered smiling. "We have a live stream set up. A Skype call. Untraceable of course. You will get him to come and give himself up, and then you will go free after he is in our hands"

"No" she said forcefully and before she could blink her cheek was stinging and Morgan was right in front of her. Teeth bared and his eyes took on a bluish hue. What the hell? Morgan shook his head and then the blue glow was gone and they were his normal greyish green again.

"You will. Now I tell you" he said, voice less scary, he seemed to be shaken himself. "If you say anything other than along the lines of what we tell you then we will break every bone in your body. We will tear you limb from limb, do you understand!"

She nodded slowly. But she questioned "we?"

"What?"

"You said 'we'. I was wondering who 'we' was."

"You have no right to ask. And I was wrong I meant I, I will do those things" he said quickly, glancing behind him quickly. Ok something was going on, something she hadn't realized before. But she had no idea what it was; she had to look deeper now. Now she knew something was wrong, well she didn't know but she was sure of it. Detective Lewis was out to play.

"Sorry" she said, forcing sincerness into her voice.

"Good" he spat before gabbing her arm and hauling her out of the room, a bag being placed on her head on the way.

* * *

"A live video chat?" Tony said for the tenth time in the last five minutes. If he wasn't part of the team trying to save Darcy he would of found a way to kill him by then.

"Yes" Fury answered tensely. Staring at the screen.

"I don't want to watch" Jane said quietly from beside Thor.

"Well don't" Loki spat. Thor looked at him sternly.

"Although dear" Thor started. "He is right, if you do not feel you can watch it, then you can go and I will find you later."

"No" She replied. "I don't want to be away … I mean I don't… never mind"

"Understandable" Thor whispered to her, stroking a strange of hair from her face. The gesture made him sick.

"What time was it again" Banner said hovering by the door. He wasn't sat like the rest of him. He wanted to be ready to get out of the room quickly in case the 'live chat' made him angry and he 'hulked up' as the others put it.

"Round about now" Fury said, looking toward the blank screen again. They waited in silence for a few minutes. Then the screen came up with a notice. '8087 is calling you, do you accept, answer with video or decline'. Fury clicked upon answer with video. It took a few second before Darcy appeared with a man beside her. His heart gave a stutter. Darcy looked bruised but defiant and sort of relaxed.

"_Good evening SHEILD. Morgan Jones here. Although you may know me as Thomas Freeman. Call me what you will. Now our precious Darcy has a message for you all" _

Darcy was staring intently at the camera. Then she turned to Morgan and spat at him and smiled. Morgan hissed and took a deep breath.

"_Remember what I said" _Morgan hissed. Darcy looked up at the camera and smiled.

"_I remember what you said, and it's all lies what he wants me to tell you, I'm actually fine" _He screamed and slapped her.

Loki stood up and screeched. "Stop" he yelled.

"_It's ok I'm fine" _Darcy said and gained herself another slap. Loki was about to say something but Fury cut in.

"As it appears, your plan isn't quite working is it. I gather your main plan was to get Darcy to beg for rescue and Loki would come to the rescue but our Miss Lewis isn't like that. Trust me she never does as she is told"

"_Too right" _Darcy smiled. Beside her Morgan screamed in anguish.

"Loki you will give yourself up or she will be killed" and then the screen went black. Everyone in the room let out a breath and was silent.

Thoughts spun around in his head at one hundred miles per hour. He had to give himself up. That man looked serious about killing Darcy. And no matter how 'fine' she said she was, it was obvious in her eyes she was scared. "I will give myself up" the words left him before he could think.

All eyes snapped at him. "You must not brother" Thor said, striding over to him. "I care for Darcy as well. Like a sister but how do you know once you are in their hands they will let her go?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes of course—"

"I hate to say this" Fury intruded. "But Thor is correct. The chances are they won't let her go anyway."

"I don't care I cannot stand to see her like this" He needed to shut up. He never put his emotions out in the open but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Thor was about to say something else and so it seemed were a number of other people in the room but no one got a chance.

The door opened and a young man came in without knocking. He was breathless. "Sorry sir" he said politely. Fury looked annoyed but he gestured for this man to continue. "The untraceable Skype code." He began and Fury nodded. "Turns out it isn't so untraceable after all"

The room went still and then exploded into commotion.

Darcy could be found. And she would be found. She would be returned safe to him.

**Sorry not the best and not the longest but the next chapter is well let's say mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahaha :D **

**Anyway please review and thank you for the reviews and the follows and favourites :D**

**I love you guys (: **

**Till the next time.**

**Also I'm sorry for the late update, I seem to be doing that a lot lately but life has been hectic. **


	21. Chapter 21

Darcy found herself waking up on the floor. She let out a hiss when she tried to move her arm, she found she couldn't. She tried to stretch it and she screamed in pain. Ok, no moving her left arm then. Lucky she was right handed. The right side of her face felt swollen but numb and she had a sharp pain in her chest.

After the Skype call ended, Morgan went crazy. His eyes went freakishly blue and he attacked her. He turned on the other people in the room as well. Not caring who he hurt. After people saw he had gone mad, they scattered and left. Eventually she must have blacked out.

She was still in the same position as she blacked out in, she thought. Her head felt funny, and she wanted to close her eyes and sleep. But she couldn't do that. She pulled herself up right; she bit the inside of her cheek to stop her screaming.

The bright side was that she wasn't torn limb from limb like he had promised her. Another bright star in this shit was that Loki knew not to give himself up. Not that he would anyway. No way would he give himself up for her. Would he? No, no, no he wouldn't. Don't be crazy Darcy.

Darcy rested her head against the wall and let out a slow breath, wincing a little as she did so.

Hours passed and no one came in her cell. She needed a drink desperately but she knew she wouldn't be getting any.

* * *

"Ok, no one strays from the plan" Fury repeated. Looking strangely not towards him. Fury was staring at Stark.

"Why are you looking at me" Stark protested. "Surely you should be saying that to him" he pointed a finger in his direction.

"Because Mr Stark, you are unpredictable when it comes to plans"

Stark didn't protest to this. He furrowed his brow then smiled and nodded. "True"

"Ok we leave in an hour. We have some things to prepare, protocols to go through" Fury stared at them all then swept out the room. Loki didn't understand why that had to wait an hour. He wanted, no he needed to go now. He had to get to Darcy. He had to. He wanted to hold her. He shouldn't care so much, but he loved her. He hated that word 'love'. But he did love her.

He had been through that same thought process over a million times, trying to come up with different explanation but he never could. He would sacrifice himself for her. Which was stupid, but he would. Damn these stupid, ugly feelings. Stupid, ugly but oddly wonderful feelings.

He felt a prod on his shoulder and Loki's head snapped up quickly. He was expecting Thor but instead he found Stark staring at him. "Listen" Stark said to him. "When this all works out, don't hurt Darcy ok? She is like the little sister I never had, so hurt her and I hurt you."

Loki was surprised. "Why would I hurt her?" he found himself saying.

Stark looked at him incredulously. "Look, just don't hurt her, and then we don't have a problem"

"I threw you out of a window, and we don't have a problem?" Loki stated.

"Yeah, but if you look at differently it was cool experience, so we're good, as long as you don't hurt her"

"I won't" he said strongly.

"Good." Stark looked like he was about to walk away but he didn't. Instead he looked conflicted about something he was thinking about saying. "You actually care for her don't you?"

"Is that any of your business" Loki snapped. He paused for a moment or two before he said finally. "Yes, yes I do"

"Shit" Stark breathed.

"Shit indeed, Stark"

"Call me Tony. So tell me about you and Darcy" Loki glared up at him, but he looked genuinely interested. "What? Gossip is fun"

* * *

They were on their way now, in a big jeep. They sat in silence, but despite Loki's calm demeanour. His mind was a whirl wind. Thoughts cascaded down on him, suffocating him. It was ridiculous but Tony had given him advice. It should be way beneath him, but recently mortals weren't too bad, except Jane, he could not stand that woman.

"How long?" Banner asked calmly.

"About another hour or so, these men have made themselves in the middle of nowhere."

Loki sighed and faced the floor. He took a breath and let it out slowly. It was taking too long. If he had his powers he couldn't try and transport them all there but he couldn't. He would kill Odin for this. Ignoring them. Odin would pay, dearly.

An hour passed and they stopped. "We get out now, Thor you fly in, Tony so do you. Banner no hulking until needed. Clint take out any men near the premises. Natasha, Steve, and Loki you go for Darcy. Loki, stay out of sight. We can't have them spotting you"

"We know, you have repeated the plan many times" Clint said, snapping his bow out.

"Plans always seem to go wrong with you people. If I repeat it enough maybe it won't" Fury said. "We ready?" everyone nodded "Go"

They were in action. Rogers lead the way for the three of them. There was a shack to the left of them. They went straight for that. Off in the distance they heard screaming, Rogers winced. As they approached the shack a gun was fired in their direction, it narrowly missed Natasha. She fired back and hit the man right in the chest.

"Good shot" Rogers said.

Natasha gave a winning smile, and then her face was back to business. They made their way to the shack. Loki kicked the door open himself. The door splintered off easily. All around the hinges was rotten wood. It was Dark inside but shadows were visible. Natasha went in, gun aimed. "Nothing" she snapped, coming out quickly.

"Damn" Rogers said. His eyes were worried. "Ok, this way" he said pointing to a building way off in the distance. "It's a way away from what I assume is the main building but it's worth a shot"

They nodded, but before they could take a step in that direction. A horde of bullets flashed there way. Natasha ducked and rolled and fired her own gun. Steve held up his shield and the bullets bounced of it. Seemingly hitting their original shooter by the sound of things. Loki fired his own gun. Smiling as he heard screams. The shower of bullets stopped and they waited. After a moment Loki had enough of standing there. He moved off towards the building.

There was a sound behind them; they all turned in time to see Banner hulking and smashing people into the dirt. He smiled grimly; he knew what it was like to get smashed around by the hulk. And that was when he was immortal. Before they turned away they saw the remaining people trying to run away. They had given up shooting and fighting, they were fleeing. But none of them were making it very far. Good.

Above them Stark flew in. He landed heavily on the ground in front of them. "You heading that way?"

"Yes" Rogers replied. "We think it could be that building where they're holding her"

"I'm coming with. Banner and Clint seem to be quite ahead of themselves up there."

"Good" Natasha commented. "These men aren't fighters; they are just idiots with guns"

"We are wasting time" Loki snapped. Beside him Thor landed.

"I am not needed up there. No one is left; Clint and Banner will be on their way in a second." Thor explained. "As soon as they realized what was happening all these men just ran. No sign of Morgan though"

* * *

Outside she could hear yelling and shots. Screaming and cries. Something was happening. Maybe it was her rescue, she hoped it was. By the door Morgan was stood, looking tense and afraid. She didn't get why he didn't just run. Was he an idiot, was he going to be a ship captain and go down with his ship.

"Why are you here" she asked suddenly. Curiosity killed the cat but she didn't care.

He turned to her, as if he forgot she was in there. His eyes were glowing blue. "I can't leave, I have to do this" his voice was no longer confident. It was scared and desperate. "If I escape he will find me. He will kill me"

"Who will?" Darcy said, a tremor running up her spine. This was worse than she thought. Who was in command of this thing? Morgan appeared just to be a pawn in someone else's game

"Shut up" Morgan snapped. Turning back to the door. Darcy started to stand up, trying to ignore the pain shooting throughout her body. Morgan whirled around and aimed the gun at her. "Stay where you are"

"Who is it?" She said bravely. He opened his mouth to reply when the door to the building flew inwards. Squinting against the oncoming light she saw Thor.

"Darcy" he cried.

"Shit" she said. Standing up fully. Morgan was backing away now, pressing himself up against the wall.

"Darcy" Another man said. Voice full of relief. That voice sent shivers up her spine, in a good way, in a very good way.

"Loki" she whispered.

"No, no this isn't how it's meant to be" Morgan cried, shooting in her direction. She jumped out the way, and screamed when she put out arm to stop her fall. "He promised me" Morgan whispered, turning the gun away from her. He put it to his own head. "Tell my family I'm sorry" he whispered before pulling the trigger on himself. The echo of a bang rang out through the room.

Loki stepped towards her and helped her up before smothering her. He kissed her fiercely. She didn't mind the pain of her broken bones. She kissed him back wrapping her good arm around him.

When they broke apart, she saw there were others in the room. "Hi" she said. "Took you guys a long time" she joked.

Fury stepped in the room, switching on the light. The dark room was bathed in yellow. They all stared wide eyed at her. Loki raised his hand and touched her face. "If that man wasn't already dead I would kill him" Then she understood, they were all gazing at her injuries. She wondered just how bad they actually were.

"Yeah we have bigger problems though." They all looked at her confused.

"Why?" Clint asked. "The others just ran and now he's dead." He said pointing toward the corpse on the floor.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Some of them shook their heads, but Thor and Loki nodded.

"He was talking about someone else" Loki explained. "Someone who was controlling him"

"And before that" Darcy added. "He was saying how he would be killed if it didn't work out. And his eyes…" she trailed off.

They all looked at her in confusion this time.

"What about his eyes" Loki asked hurriedly.

"They were glowing. Glowing blue."

"That can't be good right?" Tony said, his face was visible now; he had flipped up his mask.

Loki and Thor shared a look. "No" they said in unison.

Loki turned to them all. "I will explain, we need to get out of here first. Quickly!"

And with that they all did. "Hey I get that all this is important and all but first can we stop off and get me a really fatty and greasy burger" she asked.

Tony started laughing and Fury nodded. "But quickly. We will check your injuries, and you can get cleaned up. Then we need to know what is going on." Beside her Loki nodded.

His arm snaked around her. Being careful of her injuries, and he held her tight, well as tight as he could. On the way back to the vehicle she leaned into him.

"Jane is hysterical to see you" Thor said patted her lightly on her shoulder. Darcy smiled; she couldn't wait to lie in her own bed. To eat greasy food and to watch some television. Although she knew it might be a few hours before she could do that.

In front of them Fury was talking on a phone. He was nodding along to whatever the person was saying. Then he said goodbye and snapped his phone shut. "Clean-up will be starting" Just then Bruce ran up to them.

He smiled sheepishly then said "Good to see you Darcy"

"You too, and I just want to say. Thank you so fucking much for the rescue"

* * *

She felt great. She had been checked over. Her arm had been placed in a cast. He wounds were bandaged and they had given her some amazing pain medication. Like so awesome. She felt happy and weird. It was a wonderful bliss. She had eaten a burger, it had made her feel sick, but did she care? No.

Loki hadn't left her side the whole time. Which was sweet, she felt cared for. Everyone had hugged her. And Jane had almost killed her. Both from the hug and he crying on her shoulder.

They were all sat down around a big table as she entered the room. She took a seat between Loki and Jane. Loki was about to explain about the ominous blue eyes. "I should just say, apologies about Miss Lewis. The medication she has been given may make her a bit… cuckoo" Fury explained.

Darcy giggled. "Sorry, it's not funny but it really is" she giggled again.

Fury sighed, but she saw the ghost of smile on his face. "Explain"

Loki sighed heavily. "When I tried to take control of the earth" Darcy vaguely noticed that he had used the word earth and not Midgard. "Thanos, was the one who gave me the power. He threatened if I failed he would make me pay, as you would say. The blue eyes are a conformation it's him. He must have used that man as a pawn in his game to 'get' me. I should have seen this sooner, but I didn't"

"Who is this Thanos" Steve asked calmly from the opposite side of the table. Loki was about to answer but Thor got there first.

"From what I have heard, he is more dangerous than you can imagine."

"So he wants you?" Clint asked Loki.

"He does, and after he has me he may come after the earth. I am not sure of his intentions. I never truly was. He was a timely ally."

"Well shit" Tony muttered. "I think we are all doomed."

"If it is an otherworldly ally, maybe father would help" Thor said looking at Loki.

Loki eyes flashed dangerously. "He is not my father." The room went tense. "And he will not help. He enjoys the suffering of others. Including you. Did he help when Darcy was taken? No"

The room was silent. "That is when it was believed it was a man of this world." Thor protested. Loki opened his mouth but fury interrupted.

"Enough, quarrel at home. For now, you can all go home. We meet tomorrow at one o'clock sharp. Cars will be waiting for the ones who need them"

A burst of happiness flowed through Darcy, she got to go home. To her bed, and books and just … perfect.

.

When they got back home. She carefully collapsed onto the sofa and let out a sigh. Loki sat beside her and pulled her to him. Jane put on the kettle and Thor sat on the other sofa. Despite the threat that was looming over them, everyone seemed to content and happy at that moment. Than-whatever could wait till morning.

**Chapter done!**

**So it's Thanos**

**Most of you may have guessed that. Sorry ok that wasn't great. I know people keep saying to stop saying that but this chapter really did. I mean I can't write action. Anyway cheers for the reviews and follows and favourites. You people are the best in the whole world**

**Please review and stuff.**

**Till the next time!**

**AND I ACTUALLY UPDATED ON TIME THIS WEEK! LIKE WHAT?**


	22. Chapter 22

**IM SO SORRY, I HAD A FRIEND OVER FROM HOLAND SO I COULDN'T WRITE. (It was really fun though :D) so I'm really sorry :S**

Two whole days later and she was sat in SHEILD headquarters for the fifth time. Five times in two days, was a bit much.

And again, everyone was there, except this time Pepper was here as well. Which was cool, she supposed. Maybe she was there to keep Tony in check, whenever things got bad Tony tended to joke around a lot, and sometimes Nick looked like he was going to shoot him.

The pain in her body was going more and more each day. And Loki was still deeply worried. This Thanos guy was shit scary by the sounds of things. It had been fully agreed again not to give Loki up. Which was amazing news. Thor had been trying to contact Odin through the weird gatekeeper that she couldn't remember the name of. And everyone was panicking … except her. She should be panicking but she wasn't. She just felt happy to be home. Well less happy that she was sat in a room at SHEILD. But still better than before.

"Something must be done" Fury said again.

"That is the millionth time you have said that." Tony said lazily from across from her. He was eating a packet of dried fruit. And then offered it around. No one took any, but she thought what the hell. And reached across for some. Some of her bones creaked but she managed it.

Fury opened his mouth to say something again but bounding footsteps cut him off. Thor entered the room, he stopped dead. "Father is coming to earth"

Shocked silence followed, and beside her Loki was stiff. He was the first to speak. "I will not be there to see it" his chair scraped back suddenly and within moment he was gone. Thor looked unsure what to do before he followed him out of the room.

The room remained silent again until Tony barked out. "Well we enter the plot twist of today". Then Pepper who was beside him slapped his arm and Tony looked hurt. "What? Who could have predicted that?"

Fury cleared his throat, his jaw was clenched. "I will be back" and within moments he too was gone.

"Well" Tony began, a smile starting to appear on his face but again Pepper cut him off.

Jane was about to say something when loud crashing came from outside the door, followed by yelling. Very angry yelling, Loki and Thor's voices were very recognizable, and so was Fury's.

* * *

Later that night Loki was still sulking in his room. Odin was arriving in two days' time, as he was busy until then. Darcy had met him once before, but that was a kinder him. Now this was about business, and evil enemy guy. So she knew things would be different.

At that moment she was sat in her room trying to read, but she had a headache coming on and it was making it hard to do so. She had already taken painkillers and they didn't seem to be working. There was a quiet knock on her door and she quietly told whoever it was to come in. Thor opened the door and smiled sadly. She moved over on her bed and he took a seat on the edge.

"Darcy" he began. "Maybe you could talk to Loki about Odin."

She raised her eyebrows "And what would I say, may I ask?"

Thor bowed his head. "I do not know. But he is refusing to speak with him civilly. But we need to all co-operate. This is a dangerous situation and I know from what Loki has told me that this isn't going to be easy. But we need to work together"

"I get that" Darcy sighed. "But how is me talking to him actually going to help?"

"Darcy, I think you underestimate how much influence you have over Loki" he smiled at her and she let out a little laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, you truly do not know how much he cares for you. Please talk to him. Please" he said quietly. The way he looked at her was so sad that she couldn't refuse.

"I will try" she said nodding.

"Thank you" he gave her a very hard hug before departing. How was she meant to go about this? Yes she knew he cared for her. He showed her his 'true self' but she definitely didn't have influence over him. No one could influence Loki; he was like an unmovable mountain. But yeah, she could try.

She slowly put her book down and crawled off her bed and went to knock on Loki's door. "Thor I have told you to –"

"It's not Thor" she said opening the door a crack. He motioned for her to come in. He was sat on his bed looking angry. "Well eventful day eh?"

He laid his head on his headboard and gave a small nod. "If Thor sent you here to talk to me it's not going to work"

"He did and I know it's not, but I said I would so…" he let out a short laugh.

"He wants me to be civil to that bastard, but I will not. I will never be. He did not show up when he was needed before!"

"When was he needed before?" she asked, unsure.

"When you were taken" he said simply, looking at her like she should have already known that.

"Really? You tried to talk to him then? Why?"

He looked at her like she had just grown tusks. "Darcy, you were taken. The time I would have been civil to him he didn't come, now it is Jane who could also be in trouble he says he will come"

"Well then he is an assbutt but it is also the world and probably some other worlds in danger sooo…"

"That does not matter. You could have been killed; my world could have been destroyed."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. "Hang on" she said slowly. "What did you just say?"

"What do you mean?" he said confused.

"Repeat your last words"

He thought for a moment then his eyes widened, obviously remembering what he actually just said. She thought he was just going to blow it off as nothing but he took her by surprise. "You heard me, my world. You are my world Darcy Lewis"

She opened her mouth to say something but instead she coughed. And couldn't stop. He patted her back until she had stopped. "Excuse me?" she said swallowing the lump in her throat. "Did you just say…?"

"Yes" Now he looked like he regretted it, immensely.

She put a hand on his, and looked him in the eye. "Loki you are god of lies, are you actually being serious. I mean I know you cared for me and stuff but are you being seriously serious."

"Yes, I am not lying to you. I do care for you, more than I should. Darcy I …"

"You?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said, and as she said it a weight was lifted off her chest.

"Well then"

"Yup" she smacked her lips together. Then they both laughed, and he kissed her, and she kissed him back fiercely. Completely unable to register what had just happened. Did her just tell her he loved her? Loki the God of lies and mischief. The man who tried to enslave them all and tried to kill her a long time ago with a big robot thing? And did she seriously admit it back? This had to be a dream, it had to be. No way was this real, no way in the entire world.

But it was.

* * *

_Time was running out_

_She was dying_

_The blood poured from the would in her chest and it was too late for medical help, he needed magic that was the only way to save her_

_But he had none_

_Her eyes opened, focused but glazed at the same time. _

_Her mouth opened to say something but instead blood dribbled out._

_Around them tears were spilling but they didn't matter, they didn't love her the way he did._

_Hands entwined and shaking, every breath at that moment could be her last, but he wouldn't let that happen_

_He couldn't let that happen_

_But it seemed inevitable.  
_

His eyes snapped open, he was in his room and it was dark. A warm body was lying peacefully on his chest, breathing evenly. It was only a dream, one of the many that had been plaguing his sleep recently. This was different though; it felt so real; he could still smell the blood that had surrounded him. He shook the image out from his head and held Darcy closer. Closing his eyes, he tried to drift back off again.

* * *

Somewhere far away, but not far enough away

A silhouette laughed manically, as his plan came together just how he expected.

**OK I promised I would stop saying this but that really did suck. AND IM SORRY IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS! OMG IM SORRY! I have so easy I have exams in less than a months' time and I'm so behind on revision like always so I'm sorry**

**Hopefully I should be on time next week.**

**But I'm sorry on so many levels that did not live up to what it should have been AND IT WAS SO SHORT D:**

**Forgive me and don't give up on my story I SWEAR it will get better!**

**Anyway please review I love you all**

**Till the next time :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Darcy awoke to a beam of sunlight falling on her face. She opened her eyes and hissed as the sun blinded her. She squinted and saw a big gap in her curtains; she obviously didn't close them properly. She held a hand up to her face, and yawned. She had every intention of getting up, she knew today was an important day. But apparently her body had other ideas. She shut her eyes with the idea of just resting her eyes for a minute. But a minute managed to turn into a few more hours.

When she opened her eyes again, she glanced at the clock and saw something she wasn't expecting. Half twelve. The SHEILD car was picking them up at one. Why had no one woken her? She hurled herself out of bed, grabbed her clothes and flew into the bathroom. She had the quickest shower in history, well as fast as she could with healing injuries. She noticed a small puncture wound on the base of her neck. She didn't know how she did it, and she didn't have time to wonder.

When she came out of the bathroom, and went into her room. Jane was sat on her bed. She almost screamed. "Jesus Jane, You scared the life outta me"

Jane smiled. "Sorry, sleep late?"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought you were up. I heard movement coming from your room a few hours ago so I assumed."

"Movement?" She asked. "I haven't been up… anyway…" she began as she pulled the curtains open. Her window was open; she swore she closed it last night. She must be going crazy. "Today is the day we learn our fate right?"

As Darcy was brushing her hair, and trying to dry it at least a little Jane explained the mood of the house occupants. This was, In Loki's case, angry and sulky and angrier. And Thor was both nervous and excited and kept telling Loki to be calm. Which was not helping things, according to Jane. Not helping things at all. "Anyway, that's why I came here, I couldn't take the brotherly hate out there" Jane finished.

"Oh dear, do I dare go out there?"

"You have to; the SHEILD car should be here any second."

Darcy let out a sigh of relief she was just about ready, all she had to put on were shoes. She reached under her bed and pulled out her converse and laced them up. A second later they heard a car horn beep. Jane jumped up off her bed and they both left her room. Shutting the window in the process. They were being driven to the bifrost landing sight.

The car journey was tense. She asked the driver to put the radio on. He did and she listened to the droning voice of news teams and the upbeat songs. She was holding Loki's hand, and he was hanging onto it tightly. When she glanced at him, he looked angry. Darcy let out a sigh and continued bobbing her head to the music.

* * *

They had all been waiting for the arrival of Odin for the last ten minutes now. Darcy had taken to sitting on the ground. She was using her finger to draw pattern in the sand. She wished she had brought her iPod, but in her rush to leave the house, she had left it sitting on her nightstand.

Loki was pacing just in front of her and once or twice he had almost stood on her drawings. "Are you going to stop pacing?"

"No" he replied simply. Then he looked down at her, and she saw a light vulnerability in his eyes. Then he looked away and started pacing again.

Stark was in his suit, and was just stood with his mask up. Looking all badass, Clint was fiddling with his bow and arrow, Natasha was, like her, just sat on the ground, looking extremely bored. Bruce was just stood looking into the distance. And Steve was talking to Fury. She was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but it didn't look interesting. And Jane was sat on the boot of a car, with Thro next to her, talking about something.

It's weird; boredom drives you to do weird things. After Clint had finished whatever he was doing, he started tapping the sand in a pattern. Then Natasha scooted over to join him. Soon it was like they were in their own band. Pretty cool actually. After they had finished, everyone, well not Loki, but everyone clapped.

As the minutes ticked by the sun got hotter and hotter, and they all got restless. Obviously Odin didn't like showing up on time. Loki had begun pacing again and the conversations which had been going had slowly died down, so all that was left was silence. The only sound was the occasional shuffles in the sand, and the wind.

It had been what seemed like hours, and she was getting hungry, but she didn't want to seem annoying and bring it up. She was grateful when Tony spoke up about the issue. "Anyone feel like a burger run?"

"I'll go" Darcy said almost instantly, bouncing up off the sand. "Seriously I'm starved"

"Oh get me something, please" Clint said and then there was a chorus of people's orders. She created a list; no way could her memory handle the amount of things.

"I'll come with you" Loki said from beside her.

"But what about the arrival?" she asked, questioningly.

"I don't care!" he said forcefully. "I will not be missed here"

"Loki" Thor said gently. "What if he arrives while you are absent?"

"I say again" he said louder. "I don't care! We will not be long, and you can't all expect Darcy to carry the orders herself." No one objected to that last thing, which she was glad of. She hadn't really thought about carrying all the things. It would be far and she could make two trips but she wasn't going to object to Loki being with her. "And, she should not go alone"

"I suppose you are right" Thor said at last. He was speaking very asgardian again. He had been losing his way of speaking but with his father's arrival he seemed to be talking how he used to again. Very formally.

Everyone agreed she should have company so Loki and her set off, towards good greasy food. Darcy was driving and it didn't hurt that much. Every now and then she made a move that caused her to hiss a little. And Loki would ask if she was ok and she would answer yes and they would carry on. The radio was on, she was tapping the wheel along to the beat of 'I don't care' by Fall Out Boy, when Loki pressed a button, turning the radio off.

"Hey" she protested.

He smiled "Sorry. I'm guessing you liked that song?"

She mock frowned at him. "You know I do"

He laughed, and lent his head again the headrest. "It seems Odin doesn't think this world isn't important enough to be on time."

Darcy was trying to word her response nicely, for Thor's sake, even though he wasn't there, but in the end just said what she thought. "He obviously isn't, isn't it a rule to on time or is he a dick"

"In your words, he is a dick." She saw a small smile on his lips, before she turned back to the road. Bad Darcy, she scolded herself on her bad driving.

They pulled into the small and packed car park and went inside.

Moments later they were leaving with hands full of bags, full of burger boxes and chips and a few chicken wraps. They had just shut the car doors and set off down the road when Darcy's phone rang. She one headedly fished it from her pocket and tossed it to Loki. He caught it perfectly and answered it.

"Hello" he said, then waited. "Of course" … "Not as bad" … "We will change our destination." … "Yes Stark we have yours with extra mayonnaise." Then he hung up and faced her. "Head to SHEILD headquarters instead."

"He showed?"

"No, Frigga did. Odin appears to have fallen into the Odinsleep"

She groaned. "Bad timing" she muttered.

"His timing is always bad" Loki said, and edge in his voice. Then he said louder and Stark wanted to make sure we got his order right."

"Yeah I guessed. I'm not an idiot" she paused and added. "You know mostly not an idiot"

"You are never an idiot"

"Cheers" she said happily.

They continued talking about random things until they reached the headquarters. The food was probably a bit cooler now, but it should still be alright. She hoped it would anyway, he hunger was increasing and it didn't help that she had been engulfed in the smell of it the whole car drive.

They walked in the quarters and were directed to a posh looking room before they entered a de-suited Tony came running out of the room and took his food. "Love you Darcy"

"I'll remember that" she joked. Tony took a few bags from her, she was grateful for that as her twisted arm had begun to feel tight again. They entered the room quietly.

A woman, who she was guessing to be Frigga, stood up. Loki placed his bags on the table and nodded to the woman. Frigga approached him and gave him a hug. His demeanour remained the same. Stone faced, but Darcy could tell he liked her much, much, much more than Odin. Behind her, two armed Asgardian's moved a little.

"Ah" she said looking towards her. "You must be Darcy" she gave her a hug, Darcy had no idea what to do. Strange royal woman giving her a hug. Don't panic she told herself as she sort of hugged her back.

After the pleasantries were said. Frigga moved on to the serious part. "As you can see" she addressed the room. "My husband has been taken by the Odin sleep. So I have come on behalf of him. I doubt if he was awake he would approve but I do not care about that. This world is in danger, and I do not agree with Odin's approach of not helping before." She looked towards Darcy and she squirmed a little in her seat. "So I say on behalf of Odin that the Armies of Asgard are at your service on this occasion"

The last part shocked everyone a little. Fury stood and formally said. "We thank you. We will accept this help. This situation is not one we faced before. By the sounds of things this threat is the most dangerous thing we, as a planet, could encounter." Darcy had never heard him talk so formally before and it was strange.

Frigga smiled sadly. "You are correct; this is a threat your planet should never have to face"

"If Odin had come, would he have offered the same help" Loki said angrily. Thor placed a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. The room was deadly quiet as they waited for her answer.

Frigga bowed her head. "No" she said simply.

Loki sneered "of course"

"Although" she said quickly, looking disapprovingly at Loki, in a motherly way. "He would have offered some help. Not our armies, maybe a few words of advice and some men and women to help you"

"Well" Fury said sincerely. "We are extremely glad that it was you who visited us"

"I have arranged for the leaders of our armies to visit tomorrow. Things may be discussed in detail then."

Fury was about to speak but Thor got there first. "Will the warriors three and Sif be arriving?"

"They will" she said kindly. Loki let out a sound of disgust, but no one paid attention to it. Everyone in the room seemed relieved. Darcy was relieved as well. Maybe they weren't so doomed after all.

**Olla! Yay, I updated on time! WOW! Maybe there is something wrong with me :D**

**Ok what did you guys think? Please leave a review! My goal is to get to 200 somehow. I doubt it's going to happen anytime soon, but still it's a goal aha :D**

**I love you guys, so much! **

**Mmm what's going on with Darcy eh? At the start of the chapter? Mwhahaha! Not giving anything away (:**

**Anyway thank you! And please stay with me; it should get better, hopefully aha!**

**Till the next time :D x**


	24. Chapter 24

Four days later and Frigga was still on earth. She stayed at SHEILD. In a room supposedly fit for a queen, Darcy wanted to see it, but of course she wasn't trusted with where the room was. Probably her guards stood at the door and a few of SHEILDS guards as well. Darcy would be killed before even coming close to it.

Loki was still….sulking and being angry.

But Thor, Thor was so happy. He kept saying how he was going to have the love of his life and his best friends under the same roof. With his mother as well. At one point he even said brother. Loki, was not happy with this. He said something not worth repeating and then disappeared into his room for the rest of the day.

Darcy did go see him, but he was asleep. Which was kind of cute, in that whole murderous way.

Darcy flipped her hair out of her eyes and closed her book for a second. Her head was pounding, and an overwhelming sense of dizziness overtook her for a moment. She rested her head against her headboard.

Over the last few days she had been experiencing weird symptoms, probably just a cold coming on, which she could really do without. When the world was in danger, did she really want to be stuck down being ill, no. Taking a deep breath, Darcy placed her book on her nightstand and decided to try and get some sleep, maybe that would help.

_Listen to me, he is no good for you  
Forget him, forget them.  
I am the one you will obey  
listen to my voice.  
This planet and these people are worthless.  
The man you love is unlovable.  
You hate him.  
You despise him.  
The world despises him.  
Bring him to me.  
Must be punished.  
Undeserving or your love.  
Of any love.  
Listen to me. Obey me.  
What I am about to tell you, you will do.  
Do you understand, you do as I tell you.  
In five nights time you will take a knife and you…_

"Darcy, Darcy wake up! Darcy"

Darcy opened her eyes slowly, and was faced with a concerned Loki. "What hi" she mumbled half asleep still.

"You were tossing and turning frantically. And muttering something about knives"

Darcy looked at Loki, into his deep green eyes and her nightmare was slowly disappearing into the vault of unremembered dreams. "Sorry, weird dream. I think I'm getting a cold"

"Right" Loki looked worried, and disbelieving of her explanation. Which was weird because it was the truth. She must be coming down with something, right?

"Anyway" Darcy said, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, I came in here as I had not spent time with you recently"

"Ah yes, Mr I'm going to sulk in my room" she joked. He didn't look amused, he simply raised his eyebrows and climbed beside her on the bed.

"I was not sulking" He said. "I was spending time with my thoughts" She laughed and Loki cracked a smile. "I suppose in some way that could be interpreted as sulking to tiny mortal minds"

Darcy leaned into him and mumbled against his shoulder. "My mind is perfectly great, thank you. Just not in godly ways"

"Yes, of course" he said smiling and kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes again and thought back to her dream. She didn't really remember it. There was whispering, and she didn't want whatever it was. But she did. She revelled in what the voice told her. Darcy scrunched her eyes shut and told herself it was only a dream. Well duh, what else would it be?

Darcy slowly rubbed the base of her neck and winced when it stung. Loki didn't notice, he was reading the blurb of her book. "Sound good?"

"Interesting, although it sounds odd. Could never be as good as Harry Potter"

"Nothing beats Harry Potter" she smiled. "Im so glad I made you read them"

"I may read this after you, how far in are you."

"Page ten" she admitted shyly.

Loki was visibly shocked. "Only ten. You have had this book for days now?"

"yeah, I keep getting headaches, I don't want to read."

Again Loki was visibly taken back. "That is unlike you, Darcy"

"Told you, cold" She smiled, although she knew it wouldn't reach her eyes. Her head was pounding again, she reclosed her eyes.

"I'll stay here while you sleep" she heard him say before she zoned out of consciousness again.

_Do you understand?  
You come to me. I will be waiting.  
But only in your dreams.  
You come to me and you tell me everything.  
What are his weaknesses other than you?  
You tell me about him.  
More than I already know.  
I must know everything.  
Find out where the queen sleeps.  
Find the codes for the doors.  
Find out, then meet me.  
Only in your dreams._

"WAKE UP"

_You meet me with answers.  
The power you were injected with compels you.  
You must do as I say._

"Darcy, please, wake up."

_You alliance no longer lies with them.  
Do you understand._

"Oh god Darcy! Please open your eyes"

_Ignore those voices for now. For now focus on my voice.  
I am now your king! Your ruler!  
You do as I command.  
You are my spy._

"Darcy if you do not wake up now I will kill you!"

_For safety you will not remember this.  
You will only remember what you must do.  
In several days' time I will meet with you again.  
Then I will give you another task.  
Then you will complete that.  
And so on, until you are no longer needed.  
The doctor will lie for you.  
This was only shock.  
Obey me!  
UNDERSTOOD?_

"Yes, understood"

"Darcy" A voice screeched in her ear. Her hand immediately covered her ears in defence. She opened her eyes and Jane was hanging over her, tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh god" she cried. Jane pulled her into a hug.

"What" Darcy said, pulling away. It was then she noticed she wasn't in her bed. Before she could answer any questions Loki came crashing through a set of white doors and pushed Jane out of the way. He was smothering her, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her. She once again pulled herself free from someone else's embrace. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"You were in a coma" Another voice said coming into the room. "I am Doctor Smith. Mr Stark assigned me to your case. You were comatose for four days."

She was so confused. "What?"

"Frigga tried to use her power's, it worked but only a little. You were more responsive when she was around you"

"We have" Doctor Smith said interrupting. "Put it down to shock. Delayed reaction. Happens all the time"

"But why didn't Frigga's powers work?" Jane asked, eyebrows creased.

"Not a clue" the doctor said cheerfully, eyes half glazed over for a second. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is Miss Lewis is back with us. Right?"

Darcy looked at Loki who was still half hugging her. He didn't look sure but he nodded and proceeded to keep kissing her. Not that she minded. "Darcy you went to sleep and wouldn't wake up. At first you muttered in your sleep so I thought everything was fine. But suddenly all muttering ceased and you were lying still as the dead"

"Sorry" she said. Slowly sitting herself up.

"Now" the doctor said interrupting again. "Everyone must leave. There is a series of tests I must go through"

"No" Loki barked. The look on his face was not to be messed with but it didn't stop the doctor.

"Yes, it is protocol"

"I don't care"

"Loki…" Darcy began, but he put a finger to her lips.

"No im staying. If you wish to remove me, be my guest. How much longer do you want to live" The doctor didn't question him again.

The doctor put her through a series of tests. He took more blood. Saliva sample. Touch her fingers. Simple math's questions. Asking her what she remembered. Did she dream? She did all the tests and answered all his questions. The one that stuck in her mind was 'did she dream?' She answered no. But it didn't feel right. She shook her head and let it be.

Two days later she was home again. Everyone kept asking her if she was ok. She wished they would stop. She was fine! She felt like her coma wasn't shock based. But if the doctor said it was, then it must have been right?

Frigga had come to see her, and asked if she would visit her sometime. That she wished to speak to her in privacy about matters of the heart. She agreed of course. Frigga had given her a few numbers to punch in to the doors to get to her room. And a password to give her to guards to let her through.

It was exciting stuff, she was about to see where she was staying. A room fit for a queen. How cool was that? But Darcy couldn't help wishing that Frigga had never told her. She had no idea why.

God she must have been going crazy. It was like she wasn't her own person recently.

**Olla! SORRY IM LATE WITH THE UPDATE AGAIN D:**

**And the chapter was a little odd. It's all building up to something good I promise.**

**ALSO PLEASE IM SO CLOSE TO 200 REVIEWS. PLEASE FIVE MORE! PLEASE JUST FIVE MORE! OH MY GOD!**

**Anyway thanks you for the reviews and favourites and reviews. Please keep going :D I love you all!**

**Also sorry this chapter was shorter than normal :S **

**Till the next time ;D**

**(Also who saw Loki's hair in the teaser Trailer for Thor 2: the dark world. WOAH! Also the movie looks so amazing :D oooh (: Maybe Darcy and Loki will actually meet aha :D)**


	25. Chapter 25

Life had gone on as normal since her weird comatose state. She felt fine, no more of her cold like symptoms.

There was one odd thing though … she hated sleeping. Probably because she was afraid of not waking up. Well, that's what she told herself anyway. What else could it be? A boogie man coming to visit her in her dreams? How old was she? Like six?

Loki was still sulking. A few generals of the armies of Asgard had visited. The warriors three and Sif had been here. She hadn't seen any of them though. It was all in secret, only the top few could be in the meeting. She…was not in the top few.

She would meet with them eventually but not until the next step. Whatever that was. There had been no more Thanos threats. No deaths. No … anything. So no next step for now. Asgardian's arrived for meeting and left after. She had tried to catch glimpses of them, but she never did. Kind of frustrating, she was nosey after all.

It was early when she got up that morning, she woke up from a nightmare. She couldn't really remember it. Just a whisper of voices. Well no, voice, not voices. A whisper of a voice. She made herself coffee and sat at the table and read a magazine. She looked at 'who wore it better' and eventually threw the magazine away from her. To be honest none of them wore it better.

She yawed as she took a sip of her drink, it burnt her mouth but she carried on drinking it anyway. She looked across the kitchen at the calendar. The day was marked with a red circle. She stared at the red circle for a moment or two, praying she hadn't forgotten anything important.

Then it came to her. "Shit"

It was her birthday. How the fuck did she forget? She hated birthdays, they were pretty much pointless, so much fuss made at just getting older. Part of her hoped no one knew it was her birthday… but she knew they did. The red circle wasn't there last night.

Did she go back to bed, feign being ill, no one could make her do anything then. She debated that for several minutes. When she finally decided that yes she did do that, she stood up and came face to face with Jane. With Thor and Loki behind her. Darcy let out a yelp of surprise.

"Happy Birthday!" Jane said giving her a hug. Darcy groaned, but hugged her back all the same. "I know you hate birthdays but I don't care"

"I do" she muttered, but it was lost on deaf ears.

"Im getting your present" Jane said flinging herself down the hall.

"Have the mightiest of Birthdays" Thor said, also giving her a hug. She embraced him, then he was gone, he went after Jane.

"You did not inform me of your birthday" Loki said accusingly. "I found out from Jane last night"

"I don't inform people of my birthday because I hate them. Seriously they are kind of pointless" she said.

"Indeed, but I am sad you did not tell me" Darcy looked at his face. He didn't look overly sad.

"Yeah I can see" she joked. "You look devastated"

He laughed at her, and have her a quick hug and kiss. "I do have a present for you though"

"How?"

"How?" he asked questioningly.

"How do you have a present on such short notice, if you found out last night."

He smiled. It wasn't a very trustworthy smile. "I got it in the nicest way"

"Loki?" she asked concerned.

"I ordered a SHEILD car to drive me to a store. Then I threatened someone, and you have a present" He looked at her face for a moment. It was probably a look of surprise, and shock. "Joking" he said with a wink. She knew he wasn't joking; she had begun to be able to tell his lies from the truth.

"No you're not" she sighed.

"Very good" he said stepping into her space. "No one can tell my lies, even without magic"

"I can"

"I know. If you were not you, you would be dead by now"

"Oh charming"

He smiled at her and kissed her long and hard. She placed her hand up his shirt and traced his stomach.

"Sorry to interrupt" Jane said cheerfully. Loki made a sound of annoyance and glared at Jane as he pulled away. Jane thrust a silver wrapped parcel into her hands.

* * *

After the process of opening Jane's present, not Loki's though, they went out to a casual lunch. Food was good, but Thor, on Jane's request, had everyone singing happy birthday to her. Poor other customers, they had to be drawn into birthday madness. When they arrived home, she had been ordered to dress up fancy. Like real fancy. Ball gown fancy.

She had no idea what that meant. She sat on her bed, completely lost and very worried. Why did they want her to dress up. She sat on her bed just staring into her wardrobe of 'non fancy' clothes. She flumped backwards onto her bed. Jane knew she didn't own 'Fancy'. She owned night club clothes, but not ball gown. Was that woman going crazy. She sat up again and saw something out the corner of her eye. It was a big bag. Like not a plastic bag. A gown bag.

She flew over to it, very fast. It had a zip down the front. She warily unzipped it. And of course, she was faced with a gown. Was she dreaming? She had to be, this was something out of a book or movie. One of those rom coms or something. She took in the gown. She knew who it was from, she didn't need to look at the tag. She did anyway.

_Happy Birthday._

_I thought you may need something 'Fancy'_

_Loki_

That was all it said but it was still beautiful. It was taffeta floor length ball gown, strapless and dark green. It had black feathers on the top. It was like a movie. One of those sappy movies that Darcy told people she hated but in reality she loved. It was one of her darkest secrets, one she had told Loki. He obviously put it to good use. The hiding it in her room, simple tag and just beautiful dress.

She was still staring at it when Loki came into her room. "You like?"

She turned to him, smiling and flung her arms around him. "No" she muttered. "I hate it"

"Oh" he said feigning to be hurt. "In that case I will take it back" his arms wound around her.

"Don't you dare" she whispered.

He laughed into her shoulder. "I got the idea of a movie"

"I thought so" she said facing him. "Very rom com, chic flic"

"I was aiming for that" he smiled. "Now put it on"

"Bossy"

"I cannot wait to see you in it.

"Kinky" she laughed.

* * *

Turns out the reason the 'fancy' look was a party. A proper party. Ball gown party. Tony stark organized ball gown party. It reminded her of her senior prom, with all the dresses. Except this time she wasn't wearing jeans. (She almost got kicked out for wearing those)

She got wished happy birthday and was given presents by people she didn't even know. She finally got to meet The warriors three and Sif properly. Fandral, was very touchy. Loki ended up swooping her away. He disclosed if he had kept putting his hand on her shoulder then he would lose his head. She giggled a lot at that. Probably the champagne. Sif was … tough. But nice. Sif loathed Loki, but they somehow got on all the same. Even though she was banging her worse enemy, to put it as blunt as she could.

She danced, and ate. And danced and drank. And drank some more, and some more. She would regret this in the morning but she didn't care. This was a fairy-tale birthday. Literally. This was something you would expect out of a Mary-sue book. Or something. Or as she had said countless times, a soppy film.

The night had been going for a while. She had spoken to Frigga at one point. They made a promise that they would have their, matters of the heart, chat.

* * *

An hour later, she felt a spot of moisture fall on her bear arm. She swiped it away out of habit. She heard a few more patters, and looked upwards at the ceiling. Nothing. Too much drink. Way to much drink.

But she wasn't the only one feeling rain. A few other people looked up as well. A few more spatters happened. Suddenly it was a downpour. Rain and hail fell from the ceiling. People screamed. Wind picked up. Clouds formed and thunder clapped. Lightning struck the tables, glass shattered everywhere.

Loki grabbed her arm and she hung on to him. People hit the floor, to avoid the weather that was going on, indoors. Across the room, a chandelier fell and shattered. Screams of horror indicated that it had landed on people. Darcy screamed herself as the windows blew inwards and glass shattered on them all. Asgardian's went into attack and defence mode, but there was nothing to attack. But they did defend the queen against the onslaught.

Finally people gathered their thoughts, and the ones who were able tried for the doors. They wouldn't open by the looks of things. The wind blew one last time before a thump was heard. Everyone looked towards it, it was a dark shape, he was laughing.

There was one final gust of wind and in red mist the figure was gone. And so was the freak weather.

People were still screaming, and crying. At once everyone went to help the injured… or the dead. A yell was heard, then many yells.

The queen of Asgard had been taken.

**IM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in ages, and that was truly awful. Like the whole ball scenario and dress. Just im sorry. It was bad but bear with me.**

**ALSO READ THIS! The dress i pictured Darcy on my profile! :D  
**

**Most of the chapter was boring but hopefully the end was alright? Maybe? Please?**

**I HIT 200 REVIEWS**

**THANK YOU**

**I ALMOST DIED WHEN I SAW**

**OMG!**

**(The reason im updating slowly is exams. Lots of them. My next one is Chemistry and I know nothing. Wish me luck D: )**

**Anyway please review (:**

**The next chapter should be more interesting (: …. Hopefully!**

**Till the next time, bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**OH GOD IM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH! OH GOD SORRY! MY EXAMS AND I HAD TO REVISE AND THE STRESS OF THEM IMS SO SORRY! OK BUT NOW MY EXAMS ARE OVER****! AND SO IS SCHOOL FOREVER WOO! SO REGULAR UPDATES**** YAYAYAYAYAY! (Until I go to sixth form … some of you may know what that is, others may not aha. Depends on where you are from aha)**

Three hours later

The room had been smashed. The desk was broken, the computer was broken, everything was broken. Thor had to smash something so he smashed this room. And the next as well. It was really weird; he was surprisingly gentle about smashing everything. Everyone just left him alone.

Loki on the other hand was not gentle and was very, very frightening. He was silent in his anger, he wasn't smashing. No one has approached him, not even her. You could say she was being a coward, but no matter how sweet Loki was to her, he hadn't changed, well he had changed, but not changed, changed. He was still Loki the God of Mischief and Lies.

Every SHEILD operative was on red alert. The guards of Asgard were furious.

Asgard was furious.

The guards had gone back to Asgard without their Queen. From what few messages they had, Odin was awake.

He was angry, but not angry with earth. They all knew it was Thanos. Odin was preparing for war.

There was one giant problem; the war was to take place on earth. Thanos was on earth somewhere, and Odin and his armies were coming here.

SHEILD was preparing their own attack force, and they were making plans how to protect citizens of earth. Darcy didn't get how? How were they going to protect earth when another supernatural alien god war was to take place?

She didn't dwell on the question much, it made he shudder. She knew she should talk to Loki but…

_Oh Darcy_

Darcy whipped her head around expecting to see someone behind her, but there wasn't anyone. She was alone in the room.

_Don't be afraid little one, it is only me._

Darcy looked around, he breathing sharp. She tried to get up, to call for help but she was frozen in place.

_Have you remembered nothing from our previous encounters. I know I blocked your memory but surely your tiny, useless human mind must have retained something. _

Thanos, her fault the queen was gone.

_There we go… remember when the time comes I shall call on you, and you shall do as I say_

"No" she gasped out loud.

_PARDON_

"No more" she whimpered.

_YOU SHALL DO AS I SAY, REMEMBER_

Darcy tried, she tried to fight his control but it was impossible, he was strong. He was scrambling her thoughts. She had forgotten why she shouldn't say yes.

Why was Thanos bad again?

He wasn't bad, Thanos was the good guy. Yeah, she remembered now, it was 'her friends' who were the bad ones. No, no they weren't, Thanos was evil, she loved Jane, she loved Thor, she loved Loki. No, Loki destroyed her world, killed people. Thanos wanted him to pay, remember. Loki had changed, he had.

Then why wasn't she going to see him?

_Because he is the bad one._

"When the time comes, I will do what you say master" she whispered to the air. To Thanos.

_Forget me again you petty useless human, until I need you. Forget me, forget this encounter, until I need you. Forget me, forget this._

Darcy felt sick. Hangover kind of sick. The kind where you knew you have forgotten something from the previous night. Kissing Jimmy Moore and being told by someone else. Dancing naked in a fountain and being told by her best friend. There was something she needed to remember…but this time there was no one to tell her.

She knew she had to go see Loki. Before any meetings took place. She had no idea how much time she would be able to spend with him when the planning had finished. Because after the planning had finished there would be a war.

She stood up slowly, and shook her head. Trying to forget that feeling. She exited the room she was in and walked down the hall. People rushed past her, gun trollies being zoomed past. Doors could be heard slamming. She saw Asgardian Guards marching through joining hallways. She had to move out of the way of some. They paid no attention to her.

She walked up to the room Loki was in. She knew he was in the room. She saw him go in there hours ago, no one had disturbed him, for fear if they did he would kill them. Couldn't blame them really. She knocked twice. There was no reply, she started to turn around.

"Depending on who you are you should fear for your life" Loki called from inside. She turned back towards the door.

"Darcy" she said.

He opened the door and pulled her inside. He was kissing her, and holding her. "Finally came to see me?"

"Thought you might want some alone time" she whispered.

"And I did, still do. But not from you"

She wrapped her arms around him and they didn't talk for a while. When they did, it was about wars. "Loki, this war…"

"You will stay out of it. You will be safe"

"No, I want to help, somehow"

"No Darcy" he said strongly. "No repeats of before. You will stay safe"

"Loki you promised you wouldn't order me around"

"Darcy" he laughed hardly. "Have you forgotten I lie?"

"Not to me"

He didn't reply.

She was helping, she had to help. She wouldn't just sit around and do nothing while people were out risking their lives. She didn't do it before, she wouldn't do it now. Loki may not like it but she didn't give a shit. And Darcy knows he knew it. He knew if she wanted to do something, then she would do it.

How long till the meeting now, how long until Odin and the Avengers did some serious fucking up. Thanos had picked the wrong planet and the wrong gods and super-humans to pick on.

"What about you though?" she asked gently.

"What?" He asked confused, his arms still around her.

"How will you protect yourself, Loki no offence but you are almost as week as me."

He sighed. "Darcy" he began. "I am thousands of years older than you. I have trained for wars since my infancy. I am skilled with daggers, with knives and swords. I am an expert in both armed and non-armed combat"

Darcy could tell her was going to continue so she shoved him to make him be quiet. She knew all of that, but Thanos was magical or whatever, how was all that going to help.

"Loki Thanos has magic how does all that help"

"More ways than you think" He said. Darcy signed loudly; she just didn't see how those skills would exactly help. Yes Thanos may bring an army of some sort. Those skills could be used then, but if Thanos was there, in front of him. Loki stood no chance. And that worried her more than anything had so far. When she was kidnapped, it was people. They are easy to kill, but from what she had heard of Thanos…not so much.

* * *

Darcy was a stubborn mule. There was no chance in all of the realms that she would be involved in what came next. Even if he had to lock her up for her safety. She would hate him, but she would be safe and alive. Darcy did have a point, against Thanos he was a weakling without his powers. But after Odin had seen how bad things truly were. He would restore his powers or else.

Loki had not informed Darcy of this plan yet, he needed to. He could not keep things from her, but the chances were, she would not approve.

He, Thor and the rest of the Avengers had agreed that if Odin would not transfer his magic back then they would all force him. Together they would be stronger and more powerful. To begin with Thor did not approve. Loki swore he even saw him shed a tear. But after some gentle coaxing, and by gentle he actually meant gentle, he agreed. Steve, he also took some coaxing. But after outlining the imminent end for his beloved America and earth, he too agreed.

He had refrained from telling Darcy this so far as he was worried. Yes, worried. Darcy made him worry more than he thought possible. But he was worried she would not love him when he had his powers. True, she had accepted his 'true' form. But what if she could see the true evil inside him when his magic was returned. His magic made him alive, it made him hum with unearthly energy. She was used to a little of that energy from Thor. But Thor had so very little of it, and he was considered the 'good guy'

Whereas he, he was considered 'pure evil.' And he had so much more of that energy. His sorcery made it so. Would she still trust him, with all that inside of him? Would she still embrace him as she was doing? Would she still come to him fearlessly?

He pulled back from the long embrace. "Besides Darcy there is a plan in place"

She turned her big eyes towards him, and once again he was struck with their beauty. He eyes so brown, so soft. What if they didn't trust him after? He was being a fool. He was a God, if she didn't … if she… it wouldn't matter. Oh of course it would, he could not be bothered to try and convince himself it wouldn't matter. He had done that on over one hundred occasions since he met her about various different things. He needed to stop it, it just wasted time, and made his head hurt. He would not go over that thought process ever again.

He loved her and that was that. Nothing would ever change it.

He then realized Darcy was waiting for him to continue. "Are you going to tell me or not?" she asked, eyebrows raised. He nodded quickly before telling her.

* * *

"I still can't believe you got Thor to agree to that. Black mailing Odin."

"Took its time" he agreed. No matter how great this plan sounded, she couldn't see it working out. Loki must have seen the doubt in her eyes. "Odin is also weak right now. He was forced out of his Odin sleep. This in its self takes a great deal of energy and power"

"Wait surely that makes things worse, a weak member"

"Darcy" Loki said. His piercing green eyes meeting hers. "With me full of my power, all will be well"

She shoved him. "Can your ego get any bigger?"

He chuckled. "Of course it can"

**Tada! Ok again I'm so sorry; I will probably get some unfollowers for this being over a month. But I'm sorry. Exams had be overly stressed and the usual. Anyway I have finished school for good now and lots of free time! YAY! **

**Anyway sorry, it wasn't my best; I'm a bit out of practice with writing :S **

**ANYWAY PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVOURITE OR REVIEW… DEFINITLY REVIEW :D **

**IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE! :D**

**Till the next time my friends, bye!**


End file.
